Volviendo a mi
by Senshi Of Sadness
Summary: Aeris resucita, pero no es la única. Y todo debido a una enfermedad del planeta. Temporalmente 2 años después, en lugar de Advent Children esto. Suspense, humor y romance. AVISO: Actualizo algo lento. CAPITULO 14 Colgado.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales.**

**Prólogo**

Cañón cosmo es uno de los pocos lugares donde se puede escuchar la voz del planeta. O al menos eso es lo que decían los Ancianos antes de extinguirse junto con Aeris, una joven florista de los suburbios de Midgar, aquella que rezó a Sagrado para parar a Meteorito. Ya hace dos años de la batalla por el planeta, de la destrucción de Midgar. Durante ese tiempo la voz del planeta había pasado de ser gemidos aullantes a una melodía como si de una nana se tratara. Una nana para tranquilizarse de todas las heridas de Shinra y del brutal ataque final contra Meteorito.

Nanaki, alias Red XIII, no era un Anciano, era más bien una raza felina inteligente y longeva también armónica con el planeta, pero como los Ancianos eran más chulos podían escuchar con sus propias orejas la voz del planeta por lo que Nanaki tenía que recurrir a la extraña maquina de su abuelo. La sonata le reconfortaba, pensando que parte de esa voz la formaban la de su abuelo y la de su padre, Seto…

...

Y la de Aeris.

...

Dudaba si decirle esto a Cloud, ya que podría sumirlo en una depresión aún mas profunda de la que la tenía desde la muerte de Aeris.

De pronto, la suave melodía del planeta se calló. Fueron sólo dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que a Nanaki se le helara la sangre, como si de repente el planeta se hubiera muerto. Si hubiera podido oír al planeta con sus propias orejas sabría que no era la primera vez. Ya había pasado en la ciudad Olvidada, cuando Sephiroth cayó del cielo para…

Volvió a escuchar la tranquilizante sonata del planeta, de alguna forma, sonaba más indecisa, como si hubiera tenido un lapsus y no supiera como continuar, soltando entre tanto y tanto un gemido.

Nanaki no sabía que pensar.

-Padre, ¿qué está pasando?

* * *

Bueno, mi primer fanfiction de final fantasy VII. Esto al ser el prólogo lo he hecho cortito y lo más misterioso posible. El primer capítulo espero desvelar más de la trama, pero me da que el fic va a ser un poco lento. Pero no os preocupéis porque voy a incluir mucho humor. Reviews please (aunque creo que a estas alturas es pronto ) ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Adivina quién viene a cenar

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales.**

**Capítulo 1: Adivina quién viene a cenar**

**(N.A. se recomienda escuchar Lady Fantasy de Camel del minuto 1:02 al 1:18. ¡Venga n.n ! Buscad por ahí que merece la pena escuchar para ciertas partes del capitulo –ah y que no sea la versión live o pierde la gracia- Los trozos también pueden terminar con una línea continua) **

En lo más profundo de la ciudad olvidada hay un lago, justo detrás de este hay un edificio con forma de caracola, del color de madreperla. Este lugar contempló la extinción de los ancianos y el lago, cuyas aguas sólo fueron perturbadas aquel día, volvieron a moverse.

No fue el único sitio donde el fenómeno sucedió, y volvería a pasar las siguientes semanas.

* * *

Gongaga. Era el único lugar a que quizás podría llamar hogar. Aunque tal vez la palabra más correcta fuera "exilio". Sí. Él. Uno de los pocos que llegaron a conocer a la generación más brillante de las últimas décadas. No como admirador, sino como colaborador y de los más leales y eficientes.

Él, Ivanne, aun en la sombra, no por su falta de potencial, sino porque había estrellas aun más brillantes que él, se había visto obligado a huir de Shinra por conocer demasiado. Por ser él único superviviente del Proyecto Jénova. Sus compañeros eran Gast, Hojo con su esposa Lucrecia. Pese a no conocer especialmente los sucesos de Nibelheim, por mantener experimentos y pruebas en el laboratorio central de Midgar, estaba al tanto de lo sucedido. Su desconfianza le había costado la plaza de Nibelheim. Le llamaron retrogrado. Pero, ironías del destino, le dieron la razón a lo largo del tiempo con la locura de Sephiroth y Meteorito. Una vez más su desconfianza le llevaría a otro descubrimiento…

-¡Viejo!

Odiaba que se le interrumpieran bruscamente. Se masajeó las sienes con unas manos de dedos alargados.

-¡Que 'ice mi pae' que como no le dej' er' dineo' der' ajquilé' mañana, se lía a yoyas 'hajta' sacarte!

Se volvió lenta y, esperó que amenazadoramente, hacia su interlocutor, un joven de veintipoco desmarañado y sucio como el improvisado estudio donde estaban.

-Recuerdelé a su padre que el dinero del alquiler de este mes lo entregué junto con el del mes anterior como adelanto.

-Ya, pero, ej' que lo 'nececita' 'aoa'. –Respondió llanamente. -¿Qué? ¿Me largaj' la pasta?

Ivanne, se empezó a hartar. Estaba mayor, se veía por las disimuladas canas de su pelo rubio y su piel algo arrugada aquí y allá, pero sus ojos, grises como el acero, seguían teniendo ganas de vivir y el fuego de la juventud.

-Si lo que buscas es "sablearme" para pagarte algunos de tus vicios, lo llevas claro.

-'Enga mamón, afloja. –Amenazó.

-… -Le volvió la espalda, ignorándolo por completo.

-¡Será, cabrón!

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. El joven sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo y se abalanzó dispuesto a clavárselo al hombre delante de él, luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró una espada clavada en el brazo donde sostenía el cuchillo, no dejándole otra opción que soltarlo del dolor.

-Joven. –Empezó Ivanne calmadamente. –Llevo evitando a Shinra y a los turcos durante 30 años. –Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. –Si fuese tan inútil como para dejarme sorprender por ti. –Hizo una breve pausa, el chico gimió. –No hubiera durado ni un mes. –Remarcó sus palabras dando un empujón y desclavando su espada. –Largo.

El pobre diablo se escapó tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas y Ivanne envaino su espada.

-¿Por donde me quedé leyendo? -Dijo para sí, y con una naturalidad pasmosa volvió a su periódico.

* * *

**(N.A. misma canción del 5:10 al 6:54)**

Cloud estaba allí de nuevo, mirando las ruinas de la ciudad de Midgar, que, de alguna forma, seguía manteniendo a la gente que vivía dentro. Estaba destrozada pero viva, como el corazón de Cloud.

Se podía ver realmente bien desde donde estaba. Pero su vista no estaba en ese momento, sino siete años atrás.

Su mejor amigo murió justo donde ahora estaba de pie. Zack le pidió que siguiera viviendo por él… Y lo hizo exactamente al pie de la letra…

Hasta el punto de casi robarle la identidad por completo.

La Espada Mortal, la había heredado de Zack, pero ya no le servía nada más que para recordar y seguir su melancolía. "Fue por mi culpa" No paró de repetir esta frase durante un rato, como si de una letanía se tratase. "Si hubiese sido más fuerte él no habría muerto, Aeris no habría muerto". Tifa le decía, no, le pedía, no exactamente, le _rogaba _que tenía empezar a vivir su futuro. Pero Cloud era obstinado y no podía dejar ir el recuerdo.

Ni se había dado cuenta de que había atardecido y estaba empezando a oscurecer. El cielo nublado tampoco ayudaba a que estuviese más claro. De hecho, parecía que habría tormenta. No demasiado lejos se escuchó un trueno.

Cloud también oyó otro sonido, esta vez debajo de sus pies…

Eran unos polluelos de chocobo.

-¡Eh! –Exclamó.

-¿Por quien me tomáis? ¿Por vuestra mamá? –Se le quedaron mirando y piando como diciendo "Nos asusta la tormenta, ¿Nos protegerás?"

La mirada de Cloud se ensombreció.

-No creo que pueda hacer nada. No pude hacerlo con las personas a quienes más quería. Yo…

Una ráfaga de viento fortísimo le azotó por la espada y casi le hace perder el equilibrio, no se imaginaba la magnitud de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Una tormenta que sacudiría su cuerpo y sus sentimientos.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse a cubierto, y que mejor sitio que la roca que estaba detrás de la espada, así se protegería de ese aire feroz, que parecía dispuesto a llevárselo consigo.

Cloud se recostó contra la pared de piedra con las crías de chocobo apretujándose contra él como si fuera la única persona que los mantuviese en el mundo.

**(N.A. del 9:11 al 12:00 –acortar en caso de: necesidad/agobio/ya terminé-de-leer-para-esa-musica/razón propia… escuché todo eso para inspirarme XP)**

Algo definitivamente no iba bien. Su instinto se lo estaba diciendo a gritos, su cuerpo curtido tras duras batallas estaba temblando, su pelo estaba de punta (me refiero a MÁS de punta que de lo habitual), podía paladear la electricidad del ambiente…

Corre

Zack le había dicho que corriera…

_¡Corre Cloud!_

Como aquella vez, lo único que hizo fue estarse quieto. No se atrevía a mover un músculo, tenía los tendones agarrotados.

Solo podía mirar. Siempre, solo podía mirar.

Cerró los ojos.

Un rayo había caído.

Delante suya.

La luz le había cegado.

_¡Cloud!_

Podía oír la voz de Zack. Sonaba preocupada. ¿Habría muerto y Zack se habría entristecido por su muerte?

-¿Cloud, tío, ¡Estás bien!?

Aquella voz no era lo suficientemente sutil como para ser de alguien que estuviera criando malvas. Cloud incluso podría jurar que sonaba muy… ¿vital?

-Cloud, ¿Cuánto han sido? ¿Cinco años?

Los ojos azules de Cloud solo mostraban asombro.

* * *

Lo primero de todo gracias a Ani Lockheart por suscribirse a esta historia, es lo que ha hecho que me diera algo más de prisa. (De hecho mis previsiones eran para el próximo mes )

Sobre la historia me temo que va a haber algunos OC ('Original character' osea personajes inventados por mi) y espero no ser pesada con eso. Me parece que algo ha salido OOC ('out of character' que no es la misma personalidad, vamos). Si notais algo en este capitulo avisais. Y que no olvideis darle a ese botoncito maravilloso del fondo de pantalla que pone 'GO' y mandais un apreciado review. ¡Nos leemos!

**(N.A. Borré el cápitulo por que no tenía las lineas, este si las tiene. Perdon por las molestias) **


	3. Ya estamos aquí

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales.**

**Capítulo 2: Ya estamos aquí**

**(N.A. esto está muy cliché pero recomiendo escuchar la música de Aeris para leer esto. Lo hace realmente emotivo, -snif, se me escapan las lagrimas-)**

**(N.A.2 como ya me han dicho que es difícil encontrar algunas canciones las cuelgo en mi cuenta del Youtube por capítulos, ya cortadas y todo. En la página de mi perfil hay un enlace a la cuenta)**

Aire. Eso que tanto necesitaba.

Agua. Eso que tanto le sobraba.

…

Podría ser una tumba de nuevo, ya que estaba apunto de remorirse de la asfixia.

Ni ella entendía por que había vuelto al mundo real. Si al menos pudiera recordar lo último que había pasado…

No importaba.

…

Aire. Sus pulmones le dolían de aguantar tanto.

Agua. Tenía que salir del agua.

…

La superficie del agua se agitó y del centro de las ondas una cabeza con pelo castaño surgió. Aeris, de alguna forma, se las apañó para tocar el fondo del lago, y empezó a andar hacia la orilla.

Apenas era consciente de la bella imagen de la que ella era el centro. La luna, llena, iluminaba unos arboles que parecía querer igualar su brillo místico. El lago también quería parecerse a la pálida sombra del sol mimetizando su reflejo en la superficie, sin lograrlo, por las ondas que producía la mujer de rosa. El color de su cara pasaba de ser otra imitación de la luna a un tímido parecido con el de su vestido, que mojado como estaba, se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Se quedó quieta al llegar a la orilla del lago. Su mente no le respondía. Sentía la acuciante necesidad de pensar su situación, de pensar en el pasado, de pensar en el futuro… Pero simplemente su cerebro parecía no haber vuelto de la corriente vital.

Aun con la mente en ese estado, una palabra se le escapó de sus labios.

-Zack.

Aquella palabra flotó un momento en el viento. Su voz, normalmente dulce y cantarina, había sonado como una cuerda desafinada. Aquel nombre llevaba implícito desde hacía siete años tristeza, desde hacía dos un consuelo agridulce. Promesas sin cumplir hasta la muerte. Un corazón roto. Se había vuelto a separar de él.

…

El viento era molesto. Hacía que el agua se le calase hasta los huesos. Quizá era por estar tan cerca de la parte nevada del continente norte. O tal vez de la inminente llegada del invierno. Realmente no sabía en que día vivía.

Como no se moviese de allí definitivamente cogería un resfriado muy gordo. Que se lo dijeran a su nariz, que ya empezaba a moquear un poco y a su piel, con los pelos de punta.

Necesitaba un sitio caliente. Cuanto antes mejor.

Se sentía como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera. Sus piernas andando una delante de otra casi mecánicamente. Se paró enfrente de una casa. Lo que la diferenciaba de las demás era que estaba prácticamente integra… Y que dentro tenía unas camas pero que muy blanditas y acogedoras.

Tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Aeris tuvo la tentación de echarse en la cama sin más complicaciones, pero eso sería mojarla y seguir soportando más frío.

"¿Por que tengo esta sensación tan extraña? Mis dedos… no me responden demasiado bien… Como si fueran de otra persona y se negaran a responder." Pero sospechaba que ya sabía la respuesta. Botón tras botón fue desabrochando su vestido y tuvo que insistir a sus manos que dejaran de temblar mientras abrían el último botón… que revelaba su cicatriz.

No pudo evitar un grito ahogado. No pudo evitar llevarse la mano hasta su gemela de la espalda.

Fuego. El incendio que quemó Nibelheim, provocado por Sephiroth, su asesino.

Tierra. Había vuelto de la corriente vital, del mismísimo seno de la tierra.

* * *

**(N.A. con cambio de escena cambio de música. De la BSO de advent children la canción de 'The promised land' minuto 4:18 del video)**

Fuego. El ardor de una pasión que le había sumergido en los más profundos abismos de desesperación.

Tierra. Su amada descansaba formando parte del planeta tras las guerras de Jénova.

Vincent estaba allí sentado, en la cueva oculta bajo la cascada. Todo cuando le rodeaba podía ser considerado una belleza en sí mismo. Los cristales de mako emitían una luz mística y etérea que daba al ambiente una sensación similar a la que se pudiera tener en una catedral. No obstante sus ojos rojizos como la sangre estaban fijados en la parte más bella de aquel santuario. En la figura de una mujer, alguna vez respondiendo al nombre de Lucrecia Crescent, en algún momento su amada y ciertamente la mujer que dio a luz al héroe de la guerra de Wutai y villano que invocó a Meteorito, Sephiroth.

Pese a haber pasado treinta y dos años tras lo que consideraba su mayor pecado, aquello que se escapaba de la redención, seguía viniendo allí. Esperando quizás su oportunidad.

Esperando una señal divina.

Lo que fuera.

Vaaaaamos, que ya son treinta y dos años. ¿No es hora de que tenga que hacer algo por aquella retorcida (¡No porque quisiera!) vida suya?

Parece que el cielo al fin le escuchó.

Los cristales mako de la cueva se oscurecieron. El único que no lo hizo fue el que contenía a Lucrecia dentro. En su lugar, brilló con más fuerza, como si estuviese efectuando una magia. El lago que rodeaba el cristal mako de Lucrecia se congeló y, aunque la precaución le gritaba a Vincent que no se acercara, su curiosidad y preocupación eran más fuertes y se acercó a Lucrecia.

-¿Lucrecia?

Fue la única palabra que llegó a pronunciar antes de ver como el cristal mako se resquebrajó, rompiéndose en trozos diminutos ante la imagen de Lucrecia. Estos trozos cayeron al suelo, casi ingrávidos, y la mujer que estaban conteniendo, ciertamente unida a la ley de la gravedad.

Vincent, como buen caballero y amante de la mujer que había sido liberada de su prisión, la recogió entre sus brazos antes de que tocase el suelo de forma menos fina.

Podía sentir su respiración, el palpitar tranquilo de su corazón. Su cabeza estaba reposando en el hombro donde el brazo había sido sustituido por una garra de metal. Quería ver su cara pero la posición no se lo permitía, porque sobre todo, quería oír sus primeras palabras fuera de aquella crisálida de cristal…

-Sephiroth…

Aun no pudiendo verle la cara a su amada, sabía que una sonrisa alegre había aflorado en sus labios.

Haciendo acopio de sus reducidas fuerzas se separó del abrazo para mirarle a la cara y decirle:

-Vincent… -Seguía sonriendo. –Sephiroth está vivo, mi hijo… está bien. –Se le escaparon unas lágrimas de felicidad y se volvió a recostarse contra su amado.

Vincent en ese momento agradeció que ella tampoco pudiera ver su cara, ya que en lugar de su típica máscara de indiferencia y estoicismo, su rostro revelaba una profunda preocupación.

* * *

Por fiiiiiiin, tras los exámenes y mi viaje y la vuelta de la conexión a Internet, cuelgo un capítulo nuevo. Y eso no es todo, se han unido nuevas reviewers: **-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** y **tenshi-aerith**, gracias por comentar, eso es lo que da fuerzas para continuar. **Ani Li Lockhart Strife**: Gracias por avisar de los reviews anonimos, ya lo tengo activado. En cuanto a las parejas no pienso dar más que lo que pone en el capítulo… Por ahora… Estaré escribiendo el próximo capítulo y si a alguien le gusta Kingdom Hearts y quiere seguir leyendo un poco más, que se pase por mi fic "La maestra de la llave-espada", ya completo.

¡Nos leemos! ¡Y si hay alguien buena gente que le de al botón masoquista de GO! Y deje un review se lo agradeceré!


	4. Habemus concerto

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales.**

**Capítulo 3: Habemus concerto**

**(N.A. esto está con la canción de Muse, Invincible. Puede que parezca que no pega con cola, pero la musa dice que esa canción y que me las apañe)**

El joven estaba tumbado en una hamaca con los ojos cerrados, escuchando a lo lejos algunos ukeleles que los oriundos de Mideel utilizaban en sus representaciones burdas de rituales cetra.

Dichos rituales habrían desaparecido sino fuera porque el público masculino seguía reclamando a las exóticas bailarinas con sus faldas de hojas y sus sujetadores hechos con las dos mitades de un coco.

Abriendo los ojos se encontró con la guirnalda de flores tan inusuales como orquídeas y pacíficos, que la Turca rubia, Elena, se había empeñado en que se pusiera al llegar a la isla. Le quedaba de pena, su pelo naranja calabaza se mataba con las tonalidades rosáceas y malvas de las flores.

Malditos Turcos, le habían contagiado a Elena y a Tseng, los únicos más maduros del grupo, el amor y respeto exacerbado que merecían sus vacaciones pagadas.

Bueno, quizás dentro de muy poco no podrían ser pagadas. Incluso, con su patrimonio económico, el más rico que uno se imaginase en el mundo, el trasatlántico que había sido Shinra, había empezado a hundirse como el legendario barco Titán y tan rápido como…una roca del tamaño del gigante Titán.

Las cosas no podían ir a peor. Tras invertir una cantidad realmente considerable de capital en investigar algún material que fuese aislante de las radiaciones de mako, y sellar la procedente de los reactores cercanos a poblaciones, incluyendo la construcción de lo que la gente de a pie denominó "tapones", había minado las riquezas conseguidas por su anterior generación, la su padre, que le había legado a él, Rufus Shinra.

Era increíble lo rápido que había evolucionado en los últimos dos años, teniendo en cuenta que, si en ese mundo había algo semejante a un príncipe malcriado, ese era él. Había madurado en dos años lo que no pudo en el resto de su vida. Mirando atrás… Le parecía realmente infantil su idea de dominar el mundo mediante el miedo. La experiencia de aquellos anteriores a él, una vez que se había dignado a tenerla en cuenta, le había enseñado que esto solo se consigue mediante el tiempo más que por el poder.

Poder que ni siquiera su dinero podía otorgarle.

Poder que él recuperaría.

Escuchó, no muy lejos de allí, unas pisadas sobre el camino de arena que llevaba a la playa, donde estaba tomando el Sol. Era el único que conocía a la perfección su situación, Reeve Tuesti, (Jefe del departamento de construcción) de la corporación Shinra e infiltrado en la antigua Avalancha bajo el nombre de Cait Sith y bajo la apariencia de gato robótico.

Corrección, de la "anterior" corporación Shinra.

Rufus, se había propuesto una meta y ponía a todas las deidades de testigos, a que él triunfaría. Fuera por el método que fuera.

Hablando de métodos, ¿cual sería el que le propondría Reeve?

La expresión que tenía en la cara no era nada prometedora. Hasta el más pardillo de los vendedores tenía una cara que inspiraba más confianza que la de Reeve. Estaba empezando a cuestionarse el haberle ascendido a director financiero. Pero los expedientes eran los expedientes, y él conocía de primera mano la habilidad de Reeve con las finanzas.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Rufus.

-La corporación Shinra está en uno de sus peores momentos. –Respondió Reeve.

-Por eso te he llamado.

-No solo afecta al ámbito económico. También el social.

-¿No basta con nuestro compromiso de ser ecológicos?

La cara de Reeve era un poema al desanimo.

-Sinceramente señor Rufus, pienso que estamos condenados a naufragar.

-¡NO! –Exclamó, tan fuerte que hizo que Reeve se sobresaltara. Recuperando algo su compostura continuó.

-Esto… No lo estoy haciendo por el dinero. Lo hago por mi orgullo.

Reeve, gracias al curso de diplomacia que tomó durante aquellas 'vacaciones', logró controlar su gesto de absoluto asombro. Aun así, preguntó:

-¿Y cual es su motivación…?

El rostro de Rufus se endureció.

-No quiero que la historia me recuerde como el último Shinra del Imperio Shinra. ¿Comprendes? Para ello necesito un plan… -Se irguió sobre su hamaca, poniéndose en una posición regia. –Y aquí es donde entras tú.

-S-Sobre eso señor…Ehh… El único plan que se me ha ocurrido.

Tanto titubeo en su voz empezaba a poner nervioso a Rufus.

-¿Si? –Instó Rufus.

-La única manera que se me ha ocurrido de conseguir dinero y el respeto de las masas a la vez, es mediante un…

Tuvo que tragar saliva y la respuesta fue un murmullo inaudible.

-¿Un que?

Reuniendo todo su valor y todo el aire que le fuera posible en sus pulmones, expresó la idea más loca (y plausible) que cruzó su mente en horas de reflexión.

-Un concierto.

La palabra 'concierto' se quedó flotando en el aire y Rufus se quedó mirando como si estuviese escrita delante de él. La mente de Reeve estaba frenética culpándose a sí mismo por exponer una idea tan idiota en una situación tan grave como la suya. La de Rufus, en cambio, estaba fermentando la idea, calculando los pros y contras.

Decidió intentarlo.

-Y, ¿Quiénes serían los cantantes?

Reeve, que durante esos minutos había visto pasar su vida por delante dos veces y media, vio el cielo abierto.

-Dado que nuestro capital no nos permite contratar a ningún cantante conocido, nos vemos obligados a requerir los servicios de algún trabajador de nuestra empresa…

-¿¡No te estarás refiriendo a los Turcos!? –Exclamó Rufus, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Debo decir que esa es la única opción posible. Seguro que colaborarán, y tengo el testimonio de que Reno es…bueno con la guitarra eléctrica. –A decir la verdad, lo que recordaba eran las terribles migrañas y los tímpanos destrozados que le provocaba cada sesión musical del sujeto, incluso estando a cinco pisos de distancia desde su despacho al del de los Turcos. También recordó aquella ocasión en la que, privado de electricidad para su amada guitarra eléctrica, (el culpable de tal acción era él mismo) Reno usó su porra eléctrica en un inmenso alarde de inteligencia.

Rufus se había bajado de la hamaca y en un aspaviento de lo más 'Guerrero conquistando nuevas tierras' posible, puso el pie sobre una roca y exclamó:

-¡Sea, me he prometido que reflotaría Shinra, y así lo haré! ¡Aunque sea a golpe de guitarra y micrófono! ¡Prepáralo todo para que este verano su música se escuche en todas las emisoras de radio!

Reeve pensó para sí "En que embrollo me he metido".

Rufus tenía dentro de sí la llama de la esperanza, y en aquel momento nadie se la apagaría.

* * *

**(N.A. pensé que en lugar de One winged angel de música para esta escena quedaría mejor otra, y a mi gusto acerté. Es J.E.N.O.V.A. de la banda sonora original)**

¡¡Deprisa, deprisa!!

¡Antes de que le alcanzara!

¿¡De donde habían salido esta vez!? ¿Qué eran estas cosas?

Eran unas masas de tentáculos, o al menos esa era la impresión que daban. No podía decirlo seguro, ya que se movían muy rápido. Y además le intentaban dar caza.

Debía concentrarse en huir.

¡Aquella cueva parecía no tener fin!

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la cueva del cráter del norte, esperando. Después un combate con aquel grupo, Avalancha, un duelo uno contra uno con Cloud…A partir de ahí una angustia infinita, como de haber estado en el infierno, torturado física y mentalmente.

Pero del infierno no se puede salir, ¿O sí?

Concéntrate o podrías volver allí. Puede que incluso peor.

Este túnel. Recordaba que daba al cráter, a la salida. Sólo tenía que atravesarlo y…

-¿¡Qué!?

¡No era posible! Estaba de nuevo en el punto donde había empezado a huir de aquellos seres.

"_Está cerca"_ Si estuviese en su cuerpo, aquellos susurros que sonaban en su cabeza le habrían erizado el vello. _"La crisis del cielo…Debemos aniquilarla…En todas sus formas."_

Aquellos seres, se estaban acercando.

Aun desconociendo como aquellos entes rastreaban a sus presas, se aventuró a esconderse entre las columnas.

Lo que vio después lo dejó helado de terror.

Desde uno de los túneles salió alguien al que reconoció. Aquel hombre había estado con él en SOLDADO, tenía la fama de ser el más débil de todos. Más incluso que el novato Zack. Eso nunca se pudo comprobar, ya que murió en las primeras misiones en Wutai. Aunque tampoco es que pudiera compararse con el resto de la gente normal, tener células de Jénova junto con mako diferenciaba increíblemente del resto de la gente.

Las criaturas se volvieron hacia aquella presa, menos escurridiza que la que habían estado persiguiendo. El pobre hombre, aun utilizando sus habilidades sobrehumanas, fue capturado al instante, con todas aquellas criaturas encima suya que no dejaban visible nada. Tras unos sonidos agónicos, lo único que quedó fueron algunas partículas verdes del espíritu. Con sus tentáculos las atraparon y las devoraron.

**(N.A. no es cambio de escena propiamente, pero la música es menos acelerada para este trozo. ****'On that day five years ago' de la BSO)**

No podía creerlo. Aquellas criaturas habían acabado con el alma de una de las criaturas nacidas del planeta, solo por tener unas pocas células de Jénova.

No quería pensar lo que harían con él.

Un poco tarde, ya se habían dado cuenta de donde estaba escondido.

Tenía que refugiarse en alguna parte, o aquella cacería nunca terminaría.

Huir de la caverna estaba descartado. Tenía que encontrar alguna especie de refugio o algo.

¿Pero que podría servir de refugio?

Tras atravesar uno de los túneles llegó a una sala de la cueva cuyas paredes eran de cristal mako.

Sí, aquí fue donde Cloud le dio la materia negra. El monstruo enorme que dormía vigilando su cuerpo había desaparecido. Si aquel Arma siguiera allí le habría destrozado. Bueno, lo que sí seguía en ese lugar era su cuerpo.

Era extraño, verse a sí mismo. Su cara no tenía ninguno de los semblantes que acostumbraba a tener. Parecía estar en paz. Ceño relajado…hasta una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. ¿Era él? Sus recuerdos estaban muy entrecortados. Muy pocos estaban claros. El único que su memoria le daba con más claridad era su duelo con Cloud, el resto…Curioso, los sentía como si no fuesen suyos, como si los viese a través de los ojos de otra persona. No estaba demasiado lejos de ser verdad, toda su travesía en busca de la materia negra había estado usando el cuerpo de sus clones.

Notó que aquellas criaturas estaban cerca. ¿Quizás si se metiese en su cuerpo lo dejarían? Podía atravesar la crisálida de mako, podía sobreponerse con su cuerpo, pero no se unía con él.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Si no lo conseguía desaparecería! ¡Casi podía ver a las criaturas llegando a aquel sitio!

Cerró los ojos, intentando fusionarse con su cuerpo. En este esfuerzo vio una figura, no en la sala, en su mente. Era una mujer, vestida de blanco y con el pelo marrón recogido en una cola alta.

-Sephiroth, mi hijo, ven conmigo.

Aquella mujer… ¿era su madre?

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Estaba tumbado bocabajo en el suelo. Sentía frío. Las manos tenían cortes y algunos cristales mako incrustados, dolía horrores. Al volverse vio el cristal mako roto. Había vuelto a su cuerpo y había salido del cristal que le atrapaba.

-¿Madre? –Sephiroth estaba confuso. No terminaba de creer lo que esa mujer había dicho, y sin embargo…

Trató de ponerse en pie y…

…lo que vio lo dejó de piedra. Sus piernas… lo que quedaba de ellas…Habían sido sustituidas por una masa de tentáculos…Tal y como recordaba que eran las piernas de Jénova. Aquello, era demasiado.

No sabía moverse con…aquello. Todo cuanto podía era arrastrarse por el suelo. Podía ver la luz del día, allí a lo lejos, un puntito diminuto de luz. No podía escalar.

Pero debía intentarlo.

Los minutos fueron pasando agónicos. Hasta él que se suponía era el guerrero más poderoso del planeta, empezaba a fatigarse.

No podía más.

Observó con horror como, contra su voluntad, sus fatigados dedos se soltaban de la roca a la que se aferraban.

Cayendo a la corriente vital que pasaba por debajo suya.

* * *

En primer lugar, disculpas por colgarlo tanto tiempo después de lo que escribí en mi perfil. Solo puedo decir que se me jorobó internet, y para mayor desgracia el día que pensaba colgarlo. Si la cosa no mejora tendréis que esperar bastante para el próximo capítulo. Pero al menos está hecho el video de la música (que colgaré el día que vuelva internet), como curiosidad diré que la primera imagen no es un fanart mío (de Chrislea en deviantart –si lo digo así evito problemas de disclaimer-) y lo usé porque el dibujo oficial no pegaba. Por último, una bienvenida a mi nueva reviewer **Ladysephiroth**, ¡me alegra que te encante el fic! Y un saludo a las reviewers:

**-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**

**tenshi-aerith **

**Ani Li Lockhart Strife**

Y lo repito una y otra vez: que saber que alguien lee mantiene vivas las historias. Si alguien ve el botoncito de GO! Que lo pulse y ponga su opinión, o lo que sea para dar muestra de estar ahí.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Volviendo a mi cuerpo

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales.**

**Capítulo 4: Volviendo a mi… cuerpo**

Aeris se quedó mirando desde la salida del bosque durmiente al campamento que tenía a sus pies. Villa Hueso era un buen lugar para equiparse para una excavación o para una expedición, según se mirase.

No muy lejos de allí, cerca de una tienda de campaña que hacía las veces de base, había un par de hombres leyendo un periódico, algo muy extraño en un campamento donde lo que interesaba era la historia antigua, no la moderna.

-¡Eh, Joshua! ¿Que tal salimos en la foto?

-Nosotros bien, pero el yacimiento del fondo se ve horrible, no se ven las delicadas curvas del jeroglífico. ¡Hay que ver que poco interés le tienen los periodistas a las ruinas!

-Uhm, ¿disculpe? –Interrumpió Aeris.

-Ah, señorita. ¿A usted la vi hace dos años no? –"¿De que habla ese hombre?"

-Puede… ¿Me podría dejar el periódico un instante?

-¡Faltaría más! ¡Mire usted que bien han salido…!

Aeris no siguió escuchando porque sus sospechas se habían confirmado. Habían pasado casi dos años desde su muerte: 22 de Octubre. Y eso sin pensar en como habrían estado Cloud y compañía, y no hablemos de su madre.

Después de meditar un rato pensó que lo mejor sería ir a Kalm, después de todo era el único sitio donde era probable que estaría su madre tras huir con Marlene y aunque le sabía mal, aparecer por casa de su madre adoptiva en Kalm, desmintiendo lo que Cloud le habría dicho sobre su muerte, no se le ocurría otro lugar al que ir porque no sabía donde estarían sus amigos.

Estaba decidido. Volvería con su madre en Kalm, ya intentaría hablar con el resto de sus amigos cuando los localizase. Tras salir a campo abierto escuchó un grito a lo lejos: "¡Jonatan! ¡No te metas para el bosque! ¡Que no te sabes guiar! ¡Que te vas a perder!" Venía de Villa Hueso… "Humm, espero que no se meta, quizá sin mi arpa Lunar hasta yo me perdería. ¡Ah, por allí está la costa!" Aeris se dirigió hacia la playa intentando buscar la ensenada que hacía las veces de puerto para atracar los barcos con materiales para los excavadores de Villa Hueso. Con un poco de suerte podría coger alguno hasta Midgar. Aeris pasaría el tiempo pensando en que decirle a su madre adoptiva y a todos sus amigos.

* * *

**(N.A. este trozo tiene música, es "Welcome to my life" de Simple Plan. Cuando vi la letra en inglés me di cuenta de que no era la más idónea para este trozo, pero la he dejado por el estribillo de 'Welcome to my life' y por que es como alegre.)**

Estaba amaneciendo y conforme empezaban a apagarse las luces del alumbrado de la calle, Tifa comenzó a limpiar y preparar el bar para empezar el día. Nada mejor que un café y una tostada para comenzar la mañana. "Seguro que Cloud con las prisas que lleva últimamente con sus repartos no tiene tiempo de desayunar. Cuando cruce esa puerta me aseguraré de meterle una tostada por su boquita silenciosa." Sonrió pensando la cara que podría Cloud al ponerle la comida delante de sus narices, mejor dicho, debajo de ellas.

Le dio otro sorbo a su taza de café. No se imaginaba que necesitaría varios más aquella mañana.

El sol entraba por la puerta y, como todas las mañanas, la luz se reflejaba en el asfalto de la calle y era un tanto cegador. Tifa vio como dos sombras se iban acercando a su bar. Iban hablando entre sí.

-¿Y sabes lo que le dice el cactilio a la chica bom?

-¿Qué dice?

-¡Estás explosiva nena! -Y se rieron con el chiste tonto.

"Ojalá Cloud pudiera reírse así. Con una risa sin forzar." -Pensó Tifa.

Conforme las sombras se iban acercando, se perfilaban la silueta de Cloud y la de con quien estuviese hablando, pero aun así le resultaba un perfil demasiado familiar. Aquel pelo pincho solo podía llevarlo. ¡No podía ser!

La puerta se abrió y la persona que estaba con Cloud era ¡Zack!

La taza de café se le cayó al suelo. Su boca y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Tifa, ya estamos en casa. –Cloud se permitió dirigir una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero. –Zack, bienvenido a mi vida.

-Cloud, ¿pero Zack no estaba…?

-Yo no podía creerme que he vuelto de entre los muertos, pero así es la cosa. Soy un tío con suerte, ¿a que sí? Lo que me resulta aún más raro es que hayan pasado dos años desde que dejé este mundo. No sé por que estoy aquí.

-Bueno, no importa, yo creo que merecías haber vivido algo más. –Dijo Cloud sinceramente.

-Sí, creo que merecía tener contigo una conversación decente. Hace siete años que no dices algo que no sea Uhhh o Ahhh. –Cloud le dio un codazo ligero en las costillas para que dejara de imitarle tras los experimentos de Hojo.

-Él volvió a pasar por…algo parecido. Tras caer a la corriente vital en nuestra persecución tras Sephiroth.

-Eh, Cloud, eso no me lo habías contado.

La mirada de Cloud se oscureció. Tifa se dio cuenta y decidió no sacar el tema de momento. Intentó desviar la conversación diciendo que prepararía el desayuno.

En ello estaba cuando Zack, de repente, pregunta:

-Tifa, ¿y ese anillo? ¿Te lo ha regalado Cloud?

El rubio estaba mordiendo un pedazo de tostada.

-Sí, me lo dio este año por mi cumpleaños.

Zack puso una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Es de compromiso?

Cloud casi se atraganta con el trozo de tostada. Tifa por su parte se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Nonono, nada de eso! ¡Es solo un regalo de cumpleaños!

Nada pudo evitar que Zack se partiera la caja con la pareja. "Me parece que Cloud aun necesita ese pequeño empujoncito." "Aunque yo no soy mucho mejor, seguro que Aeris siempre quiso que le dijera 'te quiero'. Aggg, a veces soy un poco estúpido. Debí hacerlo mientras aun podía. ¿Sería capaz de estar dos años…? No, creo… ¿O sí? " Cloud le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. Aquel encuentro con su compañero le había devuelto parte de su antigua alegría. Y nuevas esperanzas para otro milagro.

* * *

**(N.A. Volvemos a cambiar de música. Es 'The nightmare begins' de la banda sonora original. Es la canción de la cueva de Lucrecia, aunque poco tiene que ver con **_**esta**_** cueva en cuestión)**

Megara se movía con agilidad entre las rocas de la cueva. Estaba a punto de llegar a su sala favorita. Había una fuente de mako y formaba cristales y materia de color rojo. Su padre le había dicho que allí cada miles de años se formaba una materia rarísima llamada 'Caballeros de la mesa redonda' y se decía que era la materia de invocación más poderosa. Había otros cuentos que la fascinaban también, como el de los guerreros del planeta, que llegaron a esa isla para conseguir la materia de los Caballeros. Le dijo que había sucedido cuando ella era más pequeña y aun no vivían en aquella isla.

Y el cuento de la invocación de Supernova, capaz de hacer que los enemigos experimentasen ser tragados por el Sol que les daba la vida, bueno quizás ese la asustase un poco.

Solo tenía que pasar por debajo de ese arco de roca y…

-¿Quién está ahí! –Exclamó Megara.

Había alguien en la fuente de mako. Parecía que intentaba salir de la tierra.

Megara no dudó. Su alma candida no soportaba ver seres vivos heridos. Aquel hombre todavía respiraba, aunque débilmente. Aparte de eso, tenía un pelo plateado muy singular.

No podía llevar el peso por sí sola. Es más, no pudo sacarlo de la fuente, de la cual solo sobresalía medio cuerpo.

Fue a pedir ayuda a su padre.

Regresó a la cueva con un hombre de pelo negro y liso y unos ojos turquesa con una mirada más fría que el cristal de hielo más puro, su piel era de una palidez que sugería delicadeza. Megara le había salido en todo esto a su padre, menos en el pelo, ondulado suavemente, y en el frío de los ojos, los de ella eran muy tiernos y dulces, aparte de tenerlos algo más grandes de lo normal. Cuando llegaron al sitio en cuestión se detuvieron. Marcos, dirigió una mirada asombrada a su _visitante_.

-Megara, vámonos de aquí.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Te acuerdas de la historia de los guerreros del planeta? Ese hombre es el enemigo contra quien lucharon.

-¡Está herido!

-¿Quieres que sus sacrificios sean en vano?

-…No…

-Vayámonos.

-No…

Marcos suspiró. Su hija a veces tenía demasiado corazón.

Y él quizá demasiada curiosidad.

Sabía que era contraproducente para él y su hija. Bueno, quizá incluso más para él, una sensación permanente en su cabeza se lo recordaba cada vez que se acercaba a alguien de SOLDADO. Las células de Jénova, su cercanía le hacían reaccionar raro. Pero debía arriesgarse el todo por el todo para llegar a entender por que le pasaba.

Se quedó de piedra al sacar a Sephiroth de la fuente y descubrir tentáculos en el lugar de las piernas. Luego escuchó aquella voz. Le hablaba cuando estaba cerca de alguien con células de Jénova, era una voz masculina grave, como de terciopelo, podría haber pertenecido al mejor cantante de serenatas. Le susurró en su mente.

Llevaron al peliplata a una cabaña construida en la jungla de la isla. Siguiendo las instrucciones de la voz, cogía hierbas extrañas, las preparaba y se las daba al guerrero inconsciente. Más tarde se ocuparía de cortar los tentáculos.

Megara ya conocía ese tipo de episodios, cuando su padre se concentraba como pensando. Veía como sus pupilas se rajaban como las de un gato. Era incluso más amable con ella. Aun recordaba la primera vez que le pasó. Aquel día que su pesadilla terminó.

Fue a ayudar a su padre. Aquel día llevaba un vestido rosa pastel.

Sephiroth se despertó, abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Sentía el cuerpo como algo cansado, pero no tanto como cuando despertó en el cráter del norte. Aquello que tenía delante, aquel vestido rosa, ese vaivén infantil, ¿¿Podía ser…??

-Papá, se ha despertado. –Llamó la niña.

El peliplata sonrió mentalmente, "¿Cómo he pensado por un momento que fuese la chica cetra? Será por el vestido rosa. Esta cría no debe tener más de ocho o nueve años."

-Oh, ya se ha despertado nuestro bello durmiente, ¿Hmmm?

Sephiroth bufó con este comentario. No le era especialmente agradable que comentaran sobre su físico delante de él. O mostrarse débil.

-Si te molestaras en observar verías que ya no tienes una masa de tentáculos por piernas… Aparte de haber recuperado el resto.

Levantó un poco la sábana y vio que era cierto, allí estaba todo tal y como recordaba. Suspiró mentalmente y se cuido de que no se reflejara el alivio.

-Pero eso sí, no puedes moverte.

-¿Cómo que no puedo…? –Se quedó en mitad de la frase, ya que intentó mover las piernas pero no pudo.

-No puedes porque todavía no he terminado de hacer la inervación de tus piernas, ya sabes, sin señal nerviosa no hay músculo que valga. –Megara hizo una risita, a lo que Sephiroth le dirigió una mirada amenazante. –Y creo que te dejaré así una temporada. –Ahora le tocó su turno de mirada echando dagas a Marcos. –Megara, creo que ya hemos molestado bastante a nuestro paciente; nos vamos a comer algo.

-¿Puedo llevarle algo?

-No.

"Ese sadismo me recuerda a Hojo. En fin, creo que tendré respuestas otro día." Se acurrucó entre las sabanas para dormir otro rato. Era la primera vez que dormía tanto tiempo.

Aeris por su parte no estaba disfrutando particularmente de su viaje en barco. Tampoco había que quejarse, por 50 giles no podía permitirse precisamente un camarote. Si al menos…

El barco volvió a zarandearse. Aquella tormenta había surgido casi espontáneamente. Decían que era porque el planeta no había terminado de curarse y daba una meteorología inestable. Por suerte para Aeris ni la tormenta era demasiado fuerte, ni el barco lo suficientemente pequeño como para hundirse.

Aun así no era el mejor viaje en barco que hubiese tenido.

Otro zarandeo, este más fuerte que el anterior.

Ella por suerte no tenía mareos durante los viajes; se imaginó que Yuffie a estas alturas quizá estuviese devolviendo. Pero, poco faltaba para que ella también estuviese así. Pensó que lo mejor sería dormirse.

Sus sueños no fueron precisamente agradables. Más bien una pesadilla. Soñó con su madre moribunda en la estación de trenes. Soñó con el científico psicópata de Hojo. Con el cuerpo de Jénova que se encontró en el laboratorio y su risa demoníaca en la cabeza. Y para rematar su pesadilla, cómo aquellos dos se fusionaban y en su lugar aparecía Sephiroth con su Masamune, dispuesto a llevarla al mismo lugar que su madre.

Despertó con temblores y lagrimas rodando por su cara. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo horrible había sucedido.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez si que cumplí con el horario previsto, y tenéis un nuevo capitulillo. El video tardaré poco en colgarlo, un día o dos como mucho. Sigue el misterio de Sephiroth y Aeris vuelve a casa, Cloud además con Zack. Prometí suspense y sigue así. De nuevo un saludo a mis reviewers:

**-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**

**tenshi-aerith **

**Ani Li Lockhart Strife**

**Ladysephiroth**

Adoro los e-mails y las reviews que dejéis. Si queréis poner vuestra opinión, preguntar algo del fic (sin pasarse), mandar críticas, lo que sea: tenéis un hermoso botoncito que pone GO! Dejad vuestra marca aquí y mantiene vivo mi interés en la historia.


	6. Error de cálculo

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales.**

**Capítulo 5: Error de cálculo**

**(N.A. este trozo tiene la banda sonora de 'Zelda Ocarina of time', en concreto la música del título. Supongo que la he elegido porque en la intro sale Link a caballo y me ha sido difícil no pensar en otra para este trozo)**

El camino estaba lleno de hojas secas, que crujían bajo el peso de la rápida montura. Por la alfombra de color amarillo, cabalgaban una pareja en un chocobo de color azabache.

De repente, el ave se detuvo a una orden de su jinete.

-¿Qué sucede Vincent? –Preguntó la acompañante del jinete de pelo negro.

-Lucrecia, ¿de verdad quieres regresar a Nibelheim?

La mujer dudó un poco antes de responder.

-Sí…Es el único lugar al que puedo decir que me une algo.

-Lucrecia, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste. –Empezó a decir. "Teniendo en cuenta que fue arrasada hasta las cenizas y sus habitantes masacrados por tu hijo y después reconstruida para ocultar la desgracia."

-¿Qué ha cambiado? Cuéntamelo Vincent.

Vincent no se atrevía a hablar. Temía romperle el corazón a su amada.

-¿Es algo malo, verdad? Puedo notarlo. –Hubo un silencio algo tenso. Sólo se oía el soplo del viento. –Vincent… si es algo que todavía no puedes contarme esperaré hasta que lo hagas. Sólo te pido que me lleves allí. A pesar de los malos recuerdos, todavía quedan los buenos, y esos me son demasiado preciados como para dejarlos de lado.

-…Iremos a Nibelheim. Pero, te pido que no me hagas explicarlo todo al llegar.

Lucrecia se dio por satisfecha y apretó el hombro de Vincent en un gesto de conformidad.

Más tarde, antes llegar al pueblo donde empezó el Proyecto Jénova.

Saturno, el chocobo negro, daba muestras de nerviosismo. El tranquilo caballero de rojo y negro creía saber el por que.

-Lucrecia, esta zona está infestada de monstruos. El chocobo se niega a seguir adelante.

-¡Que remedio nos queda! Habrá que seguir andando.

Vincent sentía como se acercaba, paso a paso a una explicación devastadora.

Al llegar al pueblo situado al pie de las montañas más escabrosas del planeta, con permiso de las elevaciones que llevaban al cráter del norte, Lucrecia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Le pidió una aclaración a su acompañante, a lo cual, él bajó la mirada.

…

El pueblo estaba desierto. Los empleados de Shinra lo habían abandonado al no poder pagarles esta su estancia. Los actores se fueron por ser una zona demasiado infectada de monstruos como para ser ligeramente segura, y sin compensación económica que mereciese la pena, dejaron un pueblo fantasma.

* * *

Allí estaban todos de nuevo juntos como en los viejos tiempos, incluso antes de tener a aquel fichaje femenino de nombre Elena. Y como ocurriera siempre que entrara en un bar con sus compañeros y una cartera repleta de giles, Reno empezó a pedir cualquier bebida con un grado de alcohol mínimo de 40º.

Adoraba que en Mideel además le pusieran una sombrillita en la bebida. Eso solo era superable en el Paraíso de las tortugas, allá en Wutai. Esas fueron las últimas vacaciones memorables antes del Meteorito. No es que se quejara de las que estaba teniendo ahora, pero el _principito_ de su jefe, le recordaba a todas horas lo mal que tenían la cuenta de ahorro.

-Rude, ¿sabes lo que le falta a este sitio?

Su amigo calvo se limitó a encoger los hombros.

-¡Chicas y diversión!

-¡Pensaba que te conformabas con mirarle el culo a esas bailarinas! –Espetó Elena.

Reno chasqueó la lengua.

-Una cosa es mirar… -Se acercó a Elena de tal forma que está empezó a olerle el aliento a alcohol. -…y otra tocar.

De ninguna parte alguien le dio un collejazo que fue seguido de un bofetazo de la mujer a la que estaba hablando.

-Reno, te agradecería que no te tomes libertades con mi prometida. –Dijo un hombre corpulento, de rasgos orientales.

-¡Tseng, no me digas que tu y Elena…!

Hasta Rude estaba sorprendido por la noticia. Elena se sonrojó un poco antes de explicar.

-Ya llevamos así tres meses. Nos pensamos casar cuando tengamos suficiente dinero.

-Enhorabuena. –Felicitó Rude escuetamente.

-¿Nos invitaras a la fiesta, sí? –Reno puso su cara más angelical, o al menos una que no fuera especialmente pícara.

Tseng puso los ojos en blanco y Elena suspiró "Si no nos queda más remedio".

Reno ya se había emocionado y pidió una ronda más a cuenta de los 'tortolitos'. Tras una mirada asesina de Tseng que decía literalmente 'Hazlo y encontraré la forma de hacer tu vida un infierno', decidió que tendría que pagar él.

Rude hacía rato que no se notaba su presencia, me refiero, que era silencioso y tal, pero de eso al mutismo absoluto era antinatural. Reno vio que tenía entre sus manos una revista. "Si es lo suficientemente buena como para que Rude esté entretenido entonces tendrá algo interesante para mí".

-Si me dejas un momento, mi buen amigo. –Dijo robándole la revista de entre las manos, probablemente, interrumpiéndole la lectura de un artículo interesante.

Reno empezó a hojear. No dejó la revista en toda la tarde. Y, lo más misterioso todavía, volvió sobrio al hotel.

**(N.A. La música de este trozo es la de Expediente X. Creo que como la anterior se queda algo corta con respecto a la narración, pero puedes escuchar de nuevo si eso te hace ambiente n.n)**

Tseng es del tipo de persona que puedes comparar al oro. Es extremadamente raro de encontrar, vale mucho y es prácticamente inalterable. Pero la extraña obsesión de Reno con esa revista solo era comparable a la de cierto maniático del Loveless. La luz que le servía para leer y su pelo rojo, le daba un aura carmesí que le resultaba difícil separar de dicho maniático. ¿Sería su nuevo representante en el planeta? "Tseng contrólate." Se dijo a sí mismo. "Tiene que tener una explicación lógica. Quizá ha visto al amor de su vida en esa revista porno. Pero el sitio de donde viene –un bar- no es sitio más indicado para ese tipo de lectura –si es que puede tener ese apelativo-. Es más, ¿de qué tratará? Espero que no absorba mi mente si se lo pregunto. Bueno, antes que él la estaba leyendo Rude, así que no puede ser tan peligrosa. Pero, mmm, fue porque Reno se la quitó de las manos. Tseng ¡de una vez! ¡Deja de ser tan paranoico! Aún así es por esta 'paranoia' por lo que he conseguido llegar a líder de los Turcos. Los tiempos, han cambiado, ya no es como Midgar con las conspiraciones en la oscuridad. Pregúntale de una vez, ¡maldita sea!"

-Reno, -Empezó a preguntar en un tono que en una persona normal sería miedo, pero en él era calculada cautela.- ¿Se puede saber que es eso tan interesante que estás leyendo?

-Tío, ¿te puedes creer la cantidad de cosas que han pasado y nosotros no nos hemos enterado?

-Es normal que como Turco 'normal' no se te pase toda la información confidencial (aunque hay información que ni si quiera te pasaría a ti o Elena para evitar que se filtre), de todas formas, dudo que en una revista haya información secreta de la que nosotros no hayamos tenido constancia.

-Ya pero lo que pone aquí "supera algunas de las barreras de la razón", y que yo sepa utilizas la cabeza para casi todo, sino todo.

A pesar del comentario, aparentemente hiriente, lo rechazó y siguió inquiriendo.

-Me pregunto que tipo de información será.

-Jeh, yo te lo diré. Rude, baja las luces.

Su amigo apagó las luces mientras Reno encendía una linterna. Tseng observó que intentaba impresionar. A él no le haría mucho efecto y a Rude seguramente tampoco. Pero consiguió que Elena se abrazase a él discretamente y esa acción le valió para que permitiese aquel teatro. Tras aclarase sonoramente la voz Reno empezó a leer:

-Este artículo nos habla de un lugar muy conocido por nosotros, Midgar. Pero del sitio menos controlado de todos, las alcantarillas. Se dice que hay un nido de crías de Midgar Zolom… y que las alcantarillas llegan al pantano cercano a las minas de mitrilo. Pero ¿Y si una creciese demasiado para ir por el alcantarillado al pantano? Se quedaría en Midgar. Y quien sabe, quizás al estar bajo tierra sobrevivió al Meteorito. Por eso desaparecerían las partidas de rescate de después.

-Reno, lamento interrumpir, pero esas partidas de rescate acabaron enterradas vivas, ¿no viste las noticias?

-¿No se las comió el Midgar Zolom?

-No. –Su tono era resignado.

-Bueno… ¿Y quién no me dice que esté ahí? –añadió malicioso y misterioso al mismo tiempo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que por ese… artículo…?

-No es el único que me he chocado. Hay algunos cuantos más.

Tseng se armó de paciencia y le instó a terminar todas sus historias.

-Las siguientes historias tiene que ver con miembros de SOLDADO…

Tseng pensó "Que incluirán a Sephiroth en alguna."

-Dicen, que: "el único ser en su sano juicio que primero desafió al legendario SOLDADO Sephiroth fue nada menos que un humilde mogurito. En esas condiciones todos habrían apostado por el SOLDADO… y habrían acertado… el mogurito no lo contó… en paz descanse."

Tseng oyó a Elena susurrar: -¡Que horrible! ¡Sephiroth en verdad era un monstruo!

-Como ya dije, el siguiente relato también tiene que ver con SOLDADO. Se titula **_Loveless de una noche_** "Sucedió en el distrito de Loveless, el teatro estaba cerrado. Pero según nos contaron los vigilantes había alguien en mitad del escenario… 'Recitando el Loveless entero, él solo y sin detenerse ni equivocarse.' Esta persona a la que nos estamos refiriendo es el SOLDADO de primera clase Génesis. Tardó una noche entera en recitar todos los actos conocidos y según nos insistieron los vigilantes '¡¡SIN SU LIBRO!!' ¿Será la reencarnación del escritor de dicha obra?, lo único que nos contestó cuando preguntamos sobre la veracidad de dicha anécdota fue: 'Aquella noche salí con Angeal y Sephiroth. ¡Dejadme en paz y molestarles a ellos!' Desgraciadamente ellos estaban asignados a misiones y no pudimos preguntarles."

El líder de los Turcos, de alguna forma no se sorprendió con esta historia. De alguna forma le parecía medianamente veraz.

-Y, no nos olvidemos de esta última, **_Espada mítica en sección de objetos perdidos_**.

-¿La última historia? –Preguntó Rude, aburrido por que no hubiese historias que tuvieran que ver algo con ellos. Quizás era mejor así y ser misteriosos sin llegar a ser bichos raros como los SOLDADOS.

-Nop, pero es la última de esos militares guaperas. "Se rumorea que hay alguien en SOLDADO que pese a su imagen seria y respetable… es despistado con su arma más preciada, su espada. Esta tiene un tamaño enorme en comparación con la media y según palabras de su dueño 'Es casi tan importante como mi honor'. Ni él mismo se explica como fue capaz de extraviarla. Nos ha pedido que no hagamos mayor descripción de la misma para evitar ser identificado. Y nos dijo que 'Bastante fue la impresión de que me vieran en objetos perdidos'. Nosotros por nuestra parte respetaremos su anonimato, pero insistimos en que si ven esa espada no duden en dejarla en su sitio. Moverla puede empeorar las cosas drásticamente."

Tseng resopló. ¿Cuántos relatos le quedaban a Reno?

-A esta mujer la conocemos. –Dijo poniendo sonrisa de pillo. –Es la mamita de Aeris, Ifalna. –Tseng puso oído al parche. Era imposible que se le escapase nada de información pero nunca había que bajar la guardia.

-Pero lo malo es que el artículo no habla realmente de ella. ¿Os acordáis que trabajaba en algo de servicio social o algo así? Resulta que… "En nuestro viaje anual de la residencia de ancianos fuimos a visitar el recientemente descubierto Templo de los Ancianos. Vamos, que le conté a mi mujer que si ese viaje era para darnos una indirecta a todos los de la residencia, de que se extinguieran, je. Yo ya me esperaba que ocurriría algo raro, y pasó. Resulta que nuestra guía además de guiarnos para no perdernos, (aunque en ese lugar deben perderse hasta los jovenzuelos, es un laberinto de verdad) estaba cuidando de un niño muy pequeñito, un año y medio quizá. Mi mujer tiene la manía de pellizcar las mejillas a los jovenzuelos y el niño le mordió pero que bien, es una manía tonta. Pero hablando de la cosa esa rara. Resulta que para calmar a la criatura empezó a cantar una nana… y la oyó todo el mundo en todo el Templo, hasta Josefina que está medio sorda. Nunca supe si era ella o su nana." Yo creo que la cetra se delató ahí. Pero para lo que pasó después ya debería haber sido más precavida.

-Enpazdescanse. –Murmuró Rude.

-¿Quedan muchas Reno? Tengo que ir al baño. –Susurró Elena.

-Sí, sé que estas historias son algo terroríficas y tendrás que ir para desahogarte. –Elena le echó una mirada furibunda y se fue.

-Como os contaba.

-Reno, espera a que vuelva.

-Pero…

-Nada de 'peros' –El tono de Tseng no admitía replica. Y esperaron hasta que su compañera volvió del excusado. Y preguntó cuantas quedaban.

-Sólo me faltan seis. –Dijo contento, porque eso significaría una hora más de atención exclusiva hacia él. Sus compañeros tragaron saliva.

-Que me decís de las pagodas de Wutai, ¿son lugares donde suceden hechos inexplicables? Pues sí. Hay una que cada cien años cuando entra la luz de la luna deja libre a un prisionero que no envejece, y tiene solo esa noche para encontrar a una víctima que le suplante su puesto. –El resto de los Turcos desearon ser esa víctima para dejar de aguantar al pesado de Reno.

-¿Cuál sigue? Vaya, ¡no lo encuentro! –Pero antes de que sus compañeros intercambiasen una mirada de alivio, irrumpió -¡Aquí! **_Hojo enamorado de su trabajo _**. "A las 3:12 A.M. Hojo intentó batir su récord personal de 15 horas seguidas de trabajo ininterrumpido. Al parecer salió del laboratorio un segundo para coger una taza de café o lo que se tome ese hombre, pero ninguno de los asistentes estabamos despiertos, por lo que tuvo que ir él solo. Al parecer se encontró en el camino con una mujer muy guapa que le sonaba reconocerla de algo. El caso es que ella, en palabras del profesor, 'Me dirigió una mirada que podría haber enamorado a cualquier hombre al instante y… tuvimos el contacto más interesante de toda mi vida'."

-¡Reno eso es asqueroso! –Regañó Elena.

-Espera que aquí viene la explicación. "Por lo que sé no había nadie despierto aparte de Hojo. Sospecho que es una especie de alucinación con su trabajo. Porque Jénova es nombre de mujer me imagino." Yo pienso que lo que quería Jénova era estrangularlo y que por su _agradable _aroma casi se ahoga y lo suelta.

-¿La próxima historia podría ser algo más agradable? –Pidió Elena.

-Si lo que quieres es un cuento reconfortante de chocobos aquí hay uno: **_El chocobo arcoiris, el mesías de los chocobos_**. "2:40 A.M. Establo de Chocobilly. Billy suele levantarse con los primeros rayos de sol. ¡Tuvo una gran sorpresa cuando amaneció tan temprano! Pero curiosamente el sol estaba amaneciendo _por el lado que no es_. Inmediatamente Billy y su hermana Chole fueron a investigar. Su gran sorpresa fue que el 'sol' que estaban buscando era un huevo de chocobo. 'El huevo empezó a abrirse poco después que llegáramos nosotros. Alrededor del huevo se había reunido una gran manada de chocobos. Cuando el huevo se abrió. Salió un chocobo de los colores del arcoiris.' A lo que su hermana Chole añadió: 'Era precioso. Además hay una leyenda que dice que ese chocobo es el elegido para llevar a todos los chocobo a la felicidad absoluta.' El caso es que el chocobo al los minutos de nacer empezó a correr junto a los suyos. Espero que lo veáis algún día."

-Supongo que esa historia te redime de la anterior… -Empezó Elena.

-Oooh, gracias Elenita, nada más por eso te has ganado una historia más. -El resto de los Turcos miraron a Elena echando dagas. Tseng le susurró a Rude. -¿Qué fue lo que te llamó la atención de esa revista?

-Sólo la leía por el Duelo de insultos de Junon, ya sabes jefe, el que había entre la marina y la aviación de Shinra. Como es de hace dos años, pensé que venía quién fue el ganador de la séptima edición.

Por educación Tseng le preguntó qué quien fue.

-Por lo visto resultó en un empate entre el, tres veces campeón, Cid Highwind y un marinero negro corpulento.

-¿El ex-lider de Avalancha, Barret?

Rude como respuesta encogió los hombros. –La cosa es que se supone que es _imposible quedarse en empate_. Tuvieron que pararlo porque se estaba haciendo eterno.

-Y ahora como última historia de la noche…**_La extraña materia_** "Tras convencer al guardián de Cañon Cosmo de que nos dejase leer algún tomo de sabiduría de los Ancianos, nos dio la opción de leer un manuscrito antiguo que recoge una historia muy singular. Para aquellos familiarizados con la materia (verde, azul, morada, amarilla y excepcionalmente roja) existen tres tipos más: Blanca, negra y naranja. Los dos primeros tipos son el súmum de la magia blanca y negra, no decía nada más. Se centraba en la materia naranja. Según estos escritos, la materia naranja tenía cualidades tan originales como cambios de apariencia, de edad, de sexo…entre otras que se han perdido en las nieblas del tiempo."

Al cerrar la revista sonó un trueno a lo lejos. Tseng tuvo un escalofrío. El mundo seguía girando, Elena estaba regañando a Reno, Rude se había quedado frito en la última historia. Sin embargo, algo le dijo que la historia de la extraña materia estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Hay una ciudad que fue conocida por poseer un cohete durante años y años. Fue al principio una base de lanzamiento, pero acabó convirtiéndose en una ciudad. Ciudad cohete. Ya no está el cohete, hay en su lugar dos aeronaves. Se llaman Shera y Highwind. Pertenecen al 'capitán Cid', que a falta de un alcalde, es así como llaman a su líder. Pero ningún alcalde podía encandilar los corazones de los habitantes como lo hacía el capitán.

Puedes diferenciar su casa por el aroma a té y los insultos y palabrotas que emanan de ella.

-¡Sheraaa, p# sea, cuando vayas a pedir el té acuérdate que sea Earl Grey!

-¿Humm? ¿Sigues enfrascado con ese motor?

-Sí, y si llega a moverse el muy c&(# voy a necesitar un té caliente para celebrarlo. ¡Y queda poco!

-Cielo, ¿has comprobado la bujía?

-¡Tres veces y sigue resistiéndose!

-Sigue intentándolo, capitán.

Shera intentó concentrarse en la tarea que tenía a mano. Mandar un encargo de té por internet. Curiosamente todos esos años se las había apañado con una carta corriente a la tienda. Pero esa maldita manía tecnológica se le había pegado al capitán, y claro, ella como buena mecánica y esposa que era, pues tenía que seguirlo. Lo conseguía dominar casi todo. Pero esa cosa llamada internet se le revelaba contra ella. Era un concepto abstracto del que la teoría la tenía prácticamente dominada. Pero lo que era la práctica le echaba una buena parte por tierra. Era como conducir un coche. Podía entender la teoría, pero a la hora de la verdad era muy poco ágil para conducir. Pero el internet, para inri suyo, no era una cuestión de agilidad y no podía achacárselo más que a sí misma.

-Veamos, que pone aquí… "Introduzca cantidad deseada de producto: TÉ EARL GREY; CANTIDAD: "

¡BOOM!

-¡CID!

Shera inmediatamente fue hacía donde había sido la explosión, en concreto el patio de atrás de su casa. Salía mucho humo del que salió Cid con la cara y el traje llenos de hollín.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que la gasolina estaba mal! ¡Algún hijo de p le habrá metido algo!

-Querido, ¿y si es el filtro?

-Joder, ¡también es verdad que sea eso!

-Déjame echarte una mano.

-¡No la necesito! Pero, se agradece…

Shera empezó a trastear con el motor rebelde y cuando parecía que ya casi estaba, con una explosión menor a la anterior se puso en marcha.

-¡Yuhhhuuu! ¡Funciona, Shera, funciona!

Shera, cubierta en hollín, le dedicó una sonrisa reluciente.

-Prepararé el té, querido.

Dicho esto, fue a la cocina y vio atrás el ordenador aún encendido. Había ganado la batalla al motor, pero todavía quedaba la del ordenador. Y esta era personal.

Entre el hollín de sus gafas leyó un mensaje agobiante, tenía que hacer su pedido en un minuto o no se lo enviarían y lo peor era que tenía la cuenta atrás muy avanzada. Tecleó 1.000 gramos… o eso pensaba. El caso es que continuó la operación adelante y no se dio cuenta.

Una semana más tarde.

-¡¡SHERAAAAAAA!!

Cid con su 'hermosa' voz llamó a su mujer.

Tras hacer acto de presencia, vio que en la puerta de su casa había un paquete cuanto menos voluminoso.

-¡Explica esto!

-N-no lo entiendo, yo pedí solo un kilo.

-Espero que tengas el maldito resguardo por ahí ¿no? –Refunfuño mientras daba caladas furiosas a su cigarro.

-S-sí.

Rebuscando entre los papeles encontró el resguardo en cuestión. Tras dárselo a Cid y leerlo, dio una calada tan fuerte a su cigarro que se lo acabó.

-Shera, -Su tono de voz era peligrosamente amenazante. –¿Eres incapaz de diferenciar donde escribes un punto?

-N-no entiendo.

Cid le puso, literalmente el papel delante de sus narices, Shera vio el mensaje de un minuto para pedir el té. Era una publicidad de internet. Y la cantidad…eran 10 kilos. Con eso de que el teclado estaba medio desgastado, que aquel día tenía hollín en las gafas… y el auto-completar de la página (había tecleado 10.00), había acabado pidiendo té hasta el fin de sus días. Y todo el mundo sabe que el té estaba caro y que perdería aroma conforme pasase el tiempo.

-Shera, tú eres la responsable de esto… más te vale tener una idea.

-Humm, ¿Y si hacemos una fiesta de té?

Cid casi se le escapa la colilla con la idea. Y se puso a calcular.

-Ni con toda la gente de Ciudad Cohete no da para terminar el té y que quede suficiente para nosotros.

-Podrías invitar a tus amigos.

-¿Avalancha? –Shera casi podía ver funcionar los engranajes del cerebro de Cid, como si una de sus amadas máquinas fuera. Y como pasara con ellas, también preveía su funcionamiento.

-Shera… ¿A qué esperas a escribir esos p&!& e-mail a todos?

-¡Otra vez el internet no! –Gimió Shera.

-Vale –Murmuró precavido. –Mejor los escribo yo. Capaz eres de enviarlos a donde no debes.

* * *

Increíblemente he logrado terminar este capítulo en aproximadamente un mes desde el anterior (sé que ha sido un poco más, pero me ha sido extremadamente difícil hacer un error de calculo aposta, que si las comas que si los puntos, una pesadilla). Estoy un poco triste con los pocos reviews que tengo (sé que no debería quejarme pero soy así), gracias a **ladysephiroth **y** -LoveYaoi-RedMoon** por ser leales y bienvenidas seáis **bruj **y** Love Sephiroth**. En cuanto a **tenshi-aerith **gracias por halagarme en tu fic, lo agradezco de nuevo (reverencia tipo actor). Espero que **Ani Li Lockhart Strife **pongas un comentario nuevo. Y para todo aquel, que quiera decirme algo o quiera aparecer aquí en agradecimientos o lo que sea: el botón de GO Está en la esquina izquierda, que hasta los anónimos pueden escribir –pistapista-. Y por último comentar que está colgada la continuación del fanfiction (mío como no) Crónicas del Crepúsculo (De legend of Zelda) y se llama En Tiempos del Reloj de Arena (El estilo es similar pero está algo más limpio), solo está el problema de que colgaré un capitulo más cuando reciba 4 reviews, si nadie lee o comenta ahí se queda.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. Año nuevo

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales.**

**Capítulo 6: Año nuevo**

**(N.A. la música que he oído para inspirarme en este trozo es de la banda sonora del Golden Sun 2 'Tribal melody' es cortita pero la lectura no, yo lo tenía puesto en repeat.)**

Le encantaba pasear por las estatuas de Da Chao. Desde allí podía ver buena parte de la isla y la ciudad de Wutai. Recorrió la senda de extremidad a extremidad de las esculturas que simbolizaban los dioses protectores de Wutai. Allí de cuando en cuando, encontraba materias que, según los del continente oeste, eran muy raras. Aunque, en su opinión, le parecían corrientes y no tan poderosas como otras que había visto en su viaje a lo largo del mundo. Finalmente se detuvo en la punta de los dedos de una de las figuras.

Sonrió para sí misma. La ciudad que estaba a sus pies hervía de júbilo y animación. Incluso desde su posición podía notar como bullía de actividad.

Todo era poco para celebrar el año nuevo de Wutai. Los niños hacían cometas con la forma alargada y sinuosa de Leviatán, que se elevaban en el aire con la más mínima brisa. Cocineros y pinches estaban ocupados preparando la comida para toda la fiesta, que duraría durante tres días. A Yuffie se le hacía la boca agua de pensar en los dulces de castaña y demás lindezas culinarias. Casi podía olerlo. Su estomago rugió de entusiasmo. "Upsss, mejor me vuelvo a la ciudad. La gran ninja Yuffie necesita llenar su barriguita."

Una vez lista, saltó de la mano al codo y de allí a la rodilla de otra estatua cercana. Cogió la senda que pasaba al lado del bosque, que le pareció estaba tan activo como la ciudad, los animales se preparaban para el invierno.

Llegando a las primeras casas se cruzó con unos niños, ataviados con ropas vistosas, jugando a pilla-pilla que casi la derriban de no ser por su habilidad para esquivarlos. Sus padres estaban en los portales repartiendo su atención entre decorar sus casas con farolillos de vivos colores y vigilar a sus pequeños para que no se metieran en un follón.

Algunos vecinos la saludaron.

-Bienvenida Lady Yuffie.

-¿Lady Yuffie, ha encontrado alguna materia?

-Yuffie, Godo te está esperando. Creo que tiene que decirte algo.

-¿Ahh? ¿Qué querrá mi viejo?

Sin cruzar una palabra más corrió escopeteada hacia su casa.

Llegó al edificio que estaba enfrente de la pagoda y utilizó diversos pasajes secretos de los ninja para emboscar a su padre y 'saludarlo al estilo ninja'. Cosa que no resultó, ya que al intentar caer encima suya, Godo se hizo a un lado y acabó besando la estera donde antes estaba sentado su padre.

-Yuffie, ¿cuántas veces tengo que insistir para que te enteres de que me conozco todos los pasajes secretos de mi propia casa? ¡Los he estado recorriendo desde que tenía tu edad!

-¡Auuuch! Al menos podrías aplaudirme por intentarlo, ¿no?

-Si hay algo que voy a felicitarte, es esta noche el año nuevo… y no esperes que te felicite mucho más, bastante fue con tu cumpleaños hace una semana.

-¡Pero eso fue el 20 de noviembre! –Replicó Yuffie.

-Precisamente, hace una semana.

-¡Si ya tengo la mayoría de edad! ¿No basta para sentirte contento con tu hija? ¿Cómo ha crecido en todo este tiempo?–Sollozó unas lagrimitas de cocodrilo.

-Yuffie, estoy orgulloso de que consiguieras vencerme en la pagoda de los cinco dioses. Esa fue una autentica demostración de tu valía. Pero pienso que deberías madurar un poco más. Ese es mi deseo para este año que viene.

-Yo deseo…Hummm… ¡Cazar muchas materias!

Godo soltó una risa.

-¡Creo que entonces mi deseo tendrá aún que esperar!

Ambos salieron al exterior de la casa donde pudieron ver a los pirotécnicos montando los cohetes para esa noche.

-A los del continente les resulta raro que nosotros celebremos el año nuevo un mes antes que ellos.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Godo distraídamente.

-Yo les intento explicar que fue el día que se nos ofreció la materia sagrada de Leviatán, para que la protegiéramos. Pero nada, no hay caso. El peor es Cloud, que tiene la cabeza muy dura.

-Con tanta gomina no me extraña.

-¡Eh, no te burles de pelo de chocobo! –Dijo Yuffie intentando aparentar seriedad.

-No has hablado con tus amigos desde hace una buena temporada. –Comentó Godo.

-¿Avalancha? La verdad es que están cada uno en lo suyo.

Yuffie tenía una nota melancólica en la voz.

-Echo de menos a Cloud, Tifa y Vincent. Son los únicos que aguantan mis bromas.

De repente su móvil emitió un ruido mientras vibraba en su bolsillo.

-'Hablando del rey de Roma…' -Citó Godo. Yuffie se despidió de su padre y se fue a su cuarto a leer el mensaje. Se tumbó en su colcha con caligrafía de Wutai, dispuesta a leerlo con tranquilidad.

Era un mensaje de e-mail.

El remitente era Cid.

Hablaba de una fiesta de té.

En ciudad Cohete.

* * *

Nanaki había estado dándole vueltas a aquel asunto durante demasiado tiempo para lo que un humano hubiera hecho. Sólo los que lo hacían eran los obsesos. Pero Nanaki no lo era. De hecho es así como solía hacer su raza con la mayoría de sus asuntos.

Había estado pensando en el día que se calló la voz del planeta durante unos segundos.

Si hubiese sido un hecho aislado quizá no se hubiese mosqueado tanto. Pero, el hecho que se hubiese repetido tres veces más, era como para tenerlo en cuenta. De todas formas, tenía el presentimiento que acabaría descubriéndolo tarde o temprano.

Alguien llegó desde atrás. Las pisadas que daba eran tan fuertes que Nanaki no necesito mucha atención para darse cuenta.

Al volverse vio a uno de sus viejos compañeros de Avalancha. Era un hombre corpulento, de raza negra, que respondía al nombre de Barret.

-¡Ey, Red, cuanto tiempo! Mira quienes te están haciendo una visita. –Saludó alegremente con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Hola, Nanaki! –Una niña saltó desde la espalda de su padre al suelo y fue a abrazar a la criatura naranja.

-Marlene, ¡Qué estirón has dado! ¡La última vez que te vi no eras más alta que una de mis patas!

-Marlene, ¿dejas que papi hable un rato con su viejo amigo? –Le pidió Barret. Marlene asintió y fue con unos niños cerca de la hoguera eterna.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí? –Preguntó Nanaki curioso.

-Marlene tiene que hacer nosequé de un trabajo diciendo en que trabaja su familia y me pidió que la llevara conmigo. Como ves no tenía corazón para decirle que no a eso. –Y añadió: -Además quiero pedirte un pequeño favor.

-No veo por qué no…

Barret respiró profundo para darse ánimo.

-Quiero que aprenda cosas sobre el planeta. Algunas de sus preguntas son tan complicadas que no sé explicárselas bien. Por eso pensé que tú…

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Me ocuparé de tu cachorrilla…

-¿Ein?

-Hay más gente en cañón Cosmo que también me ha pedido lo mismo que tú. No sería un buen compañero si discriminara a tu hija, ¿no? –Respondió con lo que sería una sonrisa en su rostro gatuno. –Pero empezaré esta primavera. Tráela cuando consigas el permiso de la escuela.

-¿Te viene bien principios de abril?

Red XIII asintió.

-Perfecto, en febrero tengo que estar en ciudad cohete ayudando en un pozo de petróleo y me parece que voy a estar hasta mayo. Y créeme, ¡es un latazo cruzar el océano y todo un continente cuando tienes tiempo de visitar a tu hija!

Febrero…

Nanaki recordaba que le habían dicho en nosequé de un e-mail que había algo en febrero….

Relacionado con Avalancha. En ciudad cohete.

Decidió preguntarle a Barret.

-¡%$(&! Pues ahora que lo pienso… -Barret metió su mano buena en el bolsillo y sacó una PDA. Tras soltar una maldición más, exclamó. -¡Claro! ¡Es la fiesta de Cid! ¡Algo de té y cumpleaños! ¡También es casualidad que tenga que ir allí!

-Si ha llamado a toda Avalancha no veo por que yo tenga que faltar. –Razonó Nanaki. –Es más no me importaría acompañarte.

"Así también le contaré a todos los silencios del planeta. Me tiene preocupado."

Inconsciente de los sombríos pensamientos de su antiguo compañero de aventuras, Barret soltó una carcajada y lo animó a que fuera a cenar con él y con su hija al lado de la hoguera.

* * *

**(N.A. no lo tenía pensado al principio de escribir esto, pero conforme tecleaba me di cuenta que esto necesitaba música. En concreto, 'The sandly badlands' de la BSO. Es cuanto menos impresionante lo bien que cuajó.)**

En mitad de aquella llanura desolada su vestido rosa destacaba entre el resto del paisaje.

Aunque a decir verdad siempre que tenía su vestido rosa destacaba en alguna parte. Ya fuera en los grises suburbios, donde los colores vivos escaseaban o en aquel terreno pedregoso, donde imperaban los tonos marrones y amarillos.

Aeris veía como el sol se tornaba de color anaranjado por el crepúsculo. Su sombra se proyectaba alargada contra el acantilado que debía escalar.

Tras un esfuerzo subió la abrupta pared. Era el mejor medio para acortar camino y así evitar a los monstruos.

Una vez arriba se quedó asombrada con lo que vio, Midgar estaba derruida. Apenas guardaba parecido con la ciudad megalítica que tenía en su memoria al marcharse por primera y última vez de la ciudad.

Hmmm, si dejaba volar un poco la imaginación las ruinas parecía tener forma. Parecía… una mujer orando. Oh, vamos, Sagrado no iba a tener voluntad por sí mismo, era una invocación… la magia blanca más poderosa pero aun así… Tampoco era quien para discutir eso, la mayoría de la gente pensaba que el planeta tampoco tenía voluntad y ella sabía de sobra que sí.

Si seguía ensimismada no llegaría con los últimos rayos de sol. Tenía que apresurarse a bajar la empinada rampa que le llevaba a la llanura donde estaba la ciudad.

* * *

**(N.A. cambiando a 'Flowers Blooming In The Church' de la BSO de nuevo. Coged los pañuelos que hay lágrimas y mocos.)**

Tras una larga caminata llegó hasta las puertas del sector cinco. Curiosamente estaban abiertas. Estas puertas daban al sector donde estaba su iglesia. Parecía que era uno de los pocos sitios donde el Meteorito no había llegado. Abriendo las puertas comprobó que sus flores seguían allí. El hecho de verlas que habían soportado su ausencia le puso muy contenta, las pequeñas plantas que había hecho florecer seguían exuberantes. Se acercó a ellas, aunque pudiesen sobrevivir por ellas solas, seguro que agradecerían que alguien se preocupase por ellas alguna vez. Sonreía mientras aireaba la tierra, mientras quitaba el polvo de las hojas… Mientras hablaba con el planeta… Su mente se inundó de imágenes y emociones. Sabía que tendría que parar la conversación para volver con Elmyra. "Mi amigo, mi mamá me espera…" El planeta le dijo que esperase, Aeris le respondió que volvería luego. Lo que no esperaba era lo que se le mostró.

Elmyra estaba en un lugar que ella no conocía, su cara estaba radiante de felicidad. Fue capaz de reconocer a la persona que le acompañaba. Le vio una vez que volvió a la corriente vital en Wutai. El marido de Elmyra.

No había duda, Elmyra había vuelto al planeta.

Aeris lloró. La mujer que había sido su segunda madre había pasado a mejor vida. Su viaje había sido para nada. No sabía a quién acudir en el mundo. Se encontraba sola.

El planeta la intentó reconfortar. De nuevo imágenes y emociones en su mente.

"¿No hay mal que por bien no venga? ¿Que quiere decir el planeta con eso? Ayy, es tan críptico como de costumbre." De nuevo más conversación. "¿Qué espere? ¿A qué?" Se hizo silencio. "Supongo que no me queda otra. Esperaré que me deparará mañana."

Empezó a refrescar por la noche. Aeris se frotaba los brazos. Debió haberse conseguido algo para cuando refrescara al irse el sol. Pero claro, ella lo que tenía pensado era dormir en la casa de su madre. Ahora tal y como se sentía no quería pisar por allí. Demasiados recuerdos.

Se fijó en algo que debió de darse cuenta al llegar. A un lado de las flores había algo que se asemejaba a un campamento. Sin duda, tenía un saco de dormir y un candil para iluminar. Entonces comprendió.

-Cloud… Cloud ha estado aquí. Sí… ya me acuerdo.

Recordó mientras observaba desde la tierra prometida a Cloud. Como vagaba como un alma en pena por su iglesia. Con el corazón partido, veía como venía para intentar mitigar el dolor de la perdida. Ella miraba a Zack, quién meneaba la cabeza, le contestaba que él también le gustaría ayudarle. Ambos querían que Cloud dejara de culparse a sí mismo.

Se metió dentro del saco de dormir. Olía a Cloud. Debió estar allí no hacía mucho.

Rápidamente se sumergió en un sueño tranquilo.

Bueno quizá no tan tranquilo.

**(N.A. bueno quitad la música que ya está bien para esta escena. En esta no hay música.)**

Estaba de nuevo en un lugar desconocido para ella. Se trataba de una casa pero no lograba localizar donde. La selva circundante le hacía pensar en Gongaga, pero la casa no estaba hecha de desechos como el pueblo en mitad de la foresta. Este era otro sitio sin duda.

-¡Abre la boquitaaaa! –Oyó una voz aguda, sin duda perteneciente a una niña. Tras un momento volvió a escucharse.

-¡Oh, vamos! Es todo lo que sé preparar… Papá no me deja usar el fuego o cortar con cuchillos de punta… Además la macedonia sabe muy rica.

-No necesito que una niña me dé de comer. –Fue la fría respuesta de una voz masculina. El mero sonido hizo que Aeris tuviese un escalofrío. No podía ser… Pero al asomarse a la habitación se confirmaron sus temores. Sephiroth estaba recostado en una cama y una niña con un vestido rosa tenía un bol con trozos de frutas en un brazo y un tenedor con un pedazo en la otra mano.

-Si no comes no te pondrás bien…

-Llevo sin comer siete años. Un poco más no me va a matar.

Aunque ese intento de hacerse el duro quedó frustrado por un gran rugido procedente de su estomago. Nunca antes había mirado Sephiroth con tanto enfado esa parte de su anatomía.

Distraído la niña consiguió meterle un trozo en la boca.

Aeris se rió. Por muy tensa que fuese la situación no podía evitar parecerle graciosa.

Sephiroth le dirigió la mirada. Exactamente donde se encontraba ella. El terror se apoderó de sus músculos.

-¿Qué estás mirando? Papá no va a volver hasta dentro de un rato.

-Me había parecido ver algo. –Dijo volviendo su cara, sin que sus ojos se separasen de la forma fantasmal de Aeris.

La joven sintió como si le estuviesen tirando desde atrás. Sin duda iba a despertarse. "¿Se refería a esto el planeta? ¡No puede ser!"

Sephiroth vio como la inesperada visita se desvaneció hasta desaparecer. Tenía que meditar que era exactamente y porqué apareció.

Aeris abrió los ojos lentamente. Al despertar se encontró con las personas que más quería ver en el mundo.

* * *

**Tras una larga e inexcusable espera vuelvo a colgar otro capítulo más. Lamento mucho el retraso y ahora me gustaría agradecer a mi novio y a mi madre por los ánimos y consejos que me han dado. ****Y, como no, a mis lectoras ****ladysephiroth, tenshi-aerith, -LoveYaoi-RedMoon,** **bruj, Love Sephiroth y Ani Li Lockhart Strife. ****Espero que pongáis un review. Aviso que el próximo también voy a tardar (tengo una agenda muy atareada) y no tendré demasiado tiempo para escribir. PERO, aun así trataré de colgarlo lo antes posible. Permaneced atentos todos.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Segundos Primeros pasos

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales.**

**Capítulo 7: Segundos primeros pasos**

-Cloud, ¿seguro que tenemos que ir allí?

-Tengo que recoger mis cosas de la iglesia Tifa.

-Eh jeje, sé de alguien que se va a enfadar si ve tus cosas esparcidas por allí, Cloud. –Insinuó Zack, inconsciente del trago por el que pasó Aeris. –Aunque supongo que si cayó el Meteorito que del que habláis, no estaría por allí. Le aterroriza el cielo y, digamos, un pedazo roca encima de ella no es lo que más gracia le haría.

Tifa le dirigió una mirada muy significativa a Cloud: "Tendremos que contárselo tarde o temprano."

Muy cerca.

Estaban muy cerca de la iglesia. Para abrir la gran puerta que daba al jardín secreto de Midgar.

Para encontrar la flor más oculta del jardín.

Aeris estaba a un lado de sus flores utilizando el campamento de Cloud. Los recién llegados exclamaron su nombre, despertándola de su sueño. Inmediatamente estaban a su lado abrazándola.

-Aeris, he vuelto. Perdóname por tardar, yo… ha pasado tanto… -decía Zack entre sollozos.

Aeris estaba sin palabras, solo quería sonreír y sentir a aquellos a quienes tanto había añorado.

-Cloud, Tifa,… Zack.

-Sabía que volverías con nosotros Aeris. –Dijo Cloud, sintiendo como la última losa de culpabilidad de su corazón finalmente se levantaba.

-Cloud, no fue tu culpa. Nos destrozabas a Zack y a mí verte sufrir por algo que nunca hiciste.

-Ehh, no quiero destrozar algo tan bonito, pero ¿Nosotros, Aeris? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-¿¿No recuerdas?? ¿En la corriente vital? Estabas conmigo, a ti también te dolía ver sufrir a Cloud.

Zack tenía en su rostro escrito "¿Qué cosa? ¿Cuándo?". Aeris entonces tuvo una revelación. Zack era humano, su mente y espíritu no estaban preparados para el salto de dimensiones que era el mundo de almas de la corriente vital y el mundo de vivos de la superficie. Al volver a esta dimensión había olvidado todo lo que había presenciado en la corriente vital. Le apenó mucho que no recordase nada.

-¡Un momento! ¡Si estabas en la corriente vital significa que te moriste en algún momento! –Dirigió una mirada enfadada a Cloud y Tifa. -¡Por que no me lo contasteis? –Bramó.

Tifa bajó la mirada.

-Sabía que tendríamos que contártelo tarde o temprano.

Zack sentía como le empezaba a hervir la sangre. Hubiera sido así de no haberse posado una mano angelical sobre su hombro.

Pero no quería mirar a su ángel. No quería mirar a aquellos extraños a quienes había tomado por amigos.

Fue a ciegas, sin fijarse a donde lo llevaban sus pies, quería ir a algún refugio, a algún lugar al que llamar santuario.

Acabo en la zona de recreo del sector 5… Donde unos niños le habían llamado héroe.

Eso era para animarlo un poco. Él también había sido así de joven.

Alguien le llamaba. Era la chica de las flores.

-Zack, ¿estás bien? Estoy segura de que no lo hicieron con mala intención.

-Je je, disculpa. Supongo que tengo un temperamento un poco alterable

Aeris, lo abrazó.

-No nos asustes así.

Zack adoraba su fragancia de flores. La forma tan delicada que la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Zack, yo… me siento un poco perdida, con esta segunda oportunidad que se nos ha dado. –Una sonrisa tímida alcanzó sus labios.

Esos labios… se los había pintado. No lo hacía cuando habían estado juntos.

-Aeris… -La voz le salió ronca.

Sintió como su corazón dio un latido más fuerte. Sus pies notaban el suelo temblar, ¡y no era precisamente por sus sentimientos! Él la agarró más fuerte.

Bajo sus pies el suelo empezó a resquebrajarse, y, repentinamente, surgió un géiser entre ellos.

Los separó.

El líquido que surgía del géiser no era agua, ¡sino, mako puro!

La piel le empezó a escocer, notaba como su mente se embotaba y le entraban nauseas.

Al otro lado de la fuerte cortina de mako se encontraba Aeris. Pero cuando el chorro cesó, ella no estaba allí.

Desesperado empezó a mirar por todas partes. Hasta que se fijó en el agujero que se había formado con el géiser.

Había jirones de tela rosa en los bordes.

* * *

Otro largo e interminable día empezaba a acabar. Desde su cama, el guerrero peliplata podía ver los últimos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, tiñendo la habitación de color cobre.

Lo único que había podido hacer para alejar el aburrimiento era escribir. Y aun así no estaba especialmente contento de lo que había escrito. Digamos que se había dedicado a escribir una especie de poesía. Y para que esa niñita no se pusiera a husmear, o si lo hacía no enterarse, lo había escrito en latín.

Cogiendo el lápiz de la mesita y el bloc de debajo de su almohada, empezó otra vez a su pasatiempo. Esta vez no le apetecía escribir, así que su mano empezó a dibujar algo abstracto. Dejó que la imagen fuese emergiendo del papel, empezando a ser algo más concreto y tangible…

-¡Sephiroth! –Saludó Megara. Bueno al menos le había llamado por su nombre en lugar de por el diminutivo, lo cual ya era algo a tener en cuenta.

-¿Qué haces? –Los niños y su eterna curiosidad… ¿No lo estaba viendo?

-Estás dibujando… ¡Yo también tengo dibujos en este cuaderno! –Dicho esto se sentó en el borde de la cama y le cogió el bloc. Pero antes de pasar página para buscar sus dibujos se fijó en el que había hecho el hombre encamado. No estaba muy claro pero parecía una mujer, estaba de espaldas y tenía el pelo trenzado, estaba en una postura un tanto inusual, ya que podía ver los pies por debajo del trasero, lo que hacía pareciese que estaba arrodillada. Había empezado a dibujarle un par de líneas en la espalda, ¿Qué sería?

-¿Quién es esta?

-¿No ibas a enseñarme unos bocetos tuyos? –La cortó.

Megara decidió restarle importancia al asunto y rebuscó entre las páginas de su cuaderno. Sonrió ampliamente cuando los encontró.

-Mira. –Con su dedo pequeño señaló unas figuras que estaban increíblemente bien dibujadas para una niña tan joven, Sephiroth no habría puesto en duda que esos bocetos los hubiera hecho un adolescente, eran realmente muy detallados, lo cual le daba a entender que esa niña era realmente observadora.

-Estos somos papá, mamá y yo antes de mudarnos aquí. Vivíamos en Gongaga. –Eran una familia y podías distinguir los rasgos más característicos de cada uno, Marcos tenía una expresión un tanto rara, quizá por el dibujo de ella, y la mujer, su madre, era casi un calco a ella.

Las siguientes páginas eran bocetos de flores y animales diversos, junto con más retratos de su familia. En cierto punto, los dibujos parecían haber sido emborronados con agua, o simplemente estaban llenos de tachones. Megara intentaba no mirarlos. Hasta que llegó a un dibujo que se destacaba del resto. Este estaba muy definido, casi como una fotografía, y mostraba una criatura que jamás había visto Sephiroth. No era humana, pero los enormes ojos de de la bestia tenían una expresión de gran inteligencia. Los rasgos eran estilizados y gatunos pero parecían haber sido pulidos. Tenía dos cuellos juntos sujetando una misma cabeza. El cuerpo era terriblemente humanoide por el torso, y la parte inferior parecía la de un gato. En general, era una imagen capaz de infundir pavor.

Por alguna razón, cuando se fijó en la expresión de Megara, ella no tenía ningún rictus de miedo o terror. Estaba sonriendo cuando se pararon en esa página. Cuando Sephiroth le preguntó por qué sonreía, la niña sólo amplió su sonrisa, añadiendo "Es un secreto".

El guerrero empezaba a sentirse incomodo en presencia de aquella niña. Fue una especie de trance que se rompió al escuchar la voz de su benefactor.

La niña tenebrosa fue al encuentro de su padre y dejó a Sephiroth muy tenso preguntándose que tipo de gente le había acogido.

Finalmente, era la hora de dormir. Sephiroth no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Pero no era nada comparado con lo que iba a serle revelado.

Escuchó unos pasos, eran pesados pero silenciosos, decididamente no eran de la niña, pero si podían corresponder con los de su padre. Al abrir los ojos vio como Marcos estaba sentado a los pies de su cama, la luz de la luna le daba de lleno. Tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía sonámbulo. Empezó a hablar:

-¿Lo has visto, verdad? El dibujo de esa chiquilla… -Su voz sonaba electrónica, no la percibía en los oídos, sino en su mente.

-¿No…no era tu hija?

-Lo es… técnicamente hablando. Es la hija de mi hospedador.

El peliplateado tuvo una mala intuición.

-¡Tú eres…?

-La criatura de su dibujo. –Abrió los ojos y en lugar del hombre dormido apareció el monstruo. Podía ver detalles que no podían apreciarse en el dibujo, como su pelaje corto y unos ojos de color púrpura. En vivo era mucho más intimidatorio que en el bosquejo.

-Si no te importa, no le comentes nada de esto a mi hospedador. Ya lo sospecha, pero no quiero volver a tener que reconstruir su mente otra vez.

-¿Qué…?

-¿…Soy yo? Es una pregunta algo compleja. Pero para simplificar un poco, te diré que vengo de otras estrellas.

"¡Como Madre!"

-En realidad me enviaron aquí para erradicarla.

"Entonces eres mi enemigo. ¡Madre y yo acabaremos contigo!"

La criatura sonrió.

-Creo que tendrás que pensarte eso dos veces. Jénova no se lo replantea si para sobrevivir debe sacrificar algo.

"Madre no me abandonaría. Ahora estoy vivo por ella"

-Ya…claro. En realidad estás vivo porque le haces falta. Déjame que me explique. Sé que un grupo llamado Avalancha luchó contigo y contra Jénova para liberar el poder de Sagrado. También, que ella fue destruida en esa batalla y que su líder 'obligó' a tu mente a volver a la corriente vital, haciendo eso perdiste la conexión con tu cuerpo. Aun así tú no podías morir porque tu cuerpo seguía vivo, hibernando en el cristal mako. Pero ahora viene el matiz. Ella no necesitaba viva tu mente, sino tu cuerpo.

La criatura detuvo un momento su relato al ver la expresión confusa de Sephiroth y reanudó: -Tú eres el único ser en este mundo que tiene más células de Jénova sin ser un pedazo de ella propiamente dicho. En otras palabras, el único lugar donde ella puede estar viva es en ti, ya que el resto de ella está destruido. Tu cuerpo, al no estar albergando a tu mente, lo podía hospedar a otra entidad, llámese Jénova, y adaptarlo a sus necesidades, para no morir definitivamente y tener otra vez un cuerpo propio.

Sephiroth comprendió rápidamente a donde le llevaba el final del planteamiento.

-Exacto, Jénova estaba consiguiéndose un cuerpo a partir del tuyo. Por eso tenías tentáculos en vez de piernas, si hubieras tardado un poc…

Sephiroth había dejado de oír la voz de su interlocutor de inmerso que estaba en sus pensamientos.

"¡NO! ¡Madre me ha… traicionado! ¡No es posible! ¡Me niego a creerlo! Aunque... Quizá Madre creía que había muerto y empezó a utilizar mi cuerpo para extender nuestro legado."

-Sephiroth, piensa lo que quieras. Me da igual, mientras no cierres los ojos a la verdad. Pero te insisto que ella no se movía por instinto maternal haciendo eso. Puede que incluso lo hiciera por venganza. Porque, por lo que me imagino, no te importarían mucho las derrotas que ella sufriese mientras pudieras seguir con tus planes.

Sephiroth parecía un poco avergonzado, y el monstruo se dio cuenta de que había tocado una fibra sensible. Algo de lo que Sephiroth no estaba especialmente contento. Decidió rematar el asunto, dejarle claro que no podía contar con Jénova como aliada.

-Después de lo mucho que has abusado de su poder lo más seguro es que no te quiera a su alrededor y más si ella ya sabe hasta que punto puedes manipularla. Pienso, que si tuviera un cuerpo y te encontraras con él te atacaría.

"Maldita criatura y sus deducciones." Meditó Sephiroth enfadado. Odiaba sentirse inferior a cualquiera, precisamente lo que ahora estaban haciendo con él.

El monstruo se percató de su mosqueo y decidió no presionarlo más.

Se levantó de la cama de Sephiroth y se encaminó a la puerta antes de que el guerrero peliplateado lo llamase.

-¡Criatura!

-Me agradaría mucho que me dejes de llamar eso. Tengo nombre.

-¿Oh? ¿Y cual puede ser?

Su mente se llenó de imágenes submarinas, con muchas burbujas y peces nadando, en medio de ese escenario estaba la criatura enfundada en una especie de armadura.

-Eso es mi nombre… aunque los humanos me llamaron Miura. –Se quedó un momento pensativo. –Así es como me llamó la hija de mi hospedador.

-Cuéntame más sobre eso.

Miura se dio cuenta que no podía arriesgarse a conversar otra vez con Sephiroth, la charla que mantendrían esa noche sería algo que no se repetiría en mucho tiempo.

-Sephiroth. Yo cuando vine aquí hace dos años aterricé en Gongaga. Pero me atacaron los monstruos cercanos al reactor derruido, y yo no tenía suficiente fuerza para repelerlos. Acabé seriamente herido. Tuve que adentrarme en un hogar de los humanos para huir de su acoso. Fue en esas que acabé en la casa de Megara y sus padres. Tenían una discusión muy fuerte. Marcos mató a la madre de Megara delante de sus ojos. Yo estaba horrorizado y lo único que pude hacer fue tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Cuando me adentré en su mente, él estaba totalmente desquiciado porque pensaba que un demonio venía por él por matar a su mujer. Con mi aspecto, la verdad no lo culpo. Al poco, me di cuenta de que en parte estaba envenenado con mako y había perdido el raciocinio. Fue entonces cuanto lo poseí por completo. Si lo hubiera dejado ir, lo más posible es que acabase matando a su hija también. Imagínate la situación, dos mentes compartiendo un mismo cuerpo. Intentaba apartar la mente de Marcos cundo oí a Megara llamar a su padre. Así que intenté actuar como él y empecé a tranquilizarla. Ella se durmió al poco, lo que me dio el resto de la noche para reconstruir la mente de Marcos a mi gusto. Megara aun así supo del cambio, dijo que ella había notado el cambio de personalidad que le hice a Marcos. Él por supuesto no lo entendió, pero yo sí. En cuando tuve la oportunidad le hice prometer que no se lo diría a su padre.

-Por eso estáis perdidos del mundo…

-En realidad no. Megara es una niña muy especial. Tiene un don, o una maldición, depende de cómo lo mires. Ella, para bien o para mal, no puede olvidar nada. Ya has visto sus dibujos. Ella sólo me vio con esta forma aquella noche y solo fueron unos segundos, y no ha olvidado nada, ni un detalle. Puede recordarlo como si solo hubiese pasado hace muy poco.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –Preguntó Sephiroth.

-Yo… no quiero que ella lo pase mal. Quiero darle mejores recuerdos de la infancia de los que ha tenido. Eh, je je, parece que la mente de Marcos me está influenciando.

Sephiroth quería responderle algo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Miura volvió a tener la forma de Marcos. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación como un sonámbulo. Antes de atravesar el umbral le dijo a Sephiroth con su voz normal: -Medita lo que te dije sobre Jénova.

Con esas palabras dejó al ex-general meditando. No durmió el resto de la noche.

Llegó a una conclusión.

"Buscaré mi camino. Ya no puedo confiar en Madre. Pero aun así… me siento vacío. Quiero volver a tener un sentido en la vida. La meta de Madre era la mía."

Dejó la mente en blanco. Hasta que recordó Nibelheim. El corazón le dio un salto. "¡Iré a Nibelheim! ¡Allí me encontraré a mí mismo! ¡Volveré a tener una meta!" Y pensó enfadado en voz alta. –¡Búscate otra marioneta Madre!

Al rato volvió su médico particular y le dijo con su tono sardónico de siempre:

-Mira tu por donde pronto empezarás a andar, te inervaré las piernas. ¿No estás contento? Van a ser tus segundos primeros pasos.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues resulta que he decidido que voy a ser generoso. Y sacarte con eso de mi casa, claro. Y no bromeo con lo de segundos primeros pasos, creo que vas a tener que recordar como se andaba…y darte unos batacazos de propina.

Sephiroth soltó un suspiro de resignación. "Al menos me iré pronto de aquí"

* * *

**Ay cielos, los bloqueos de escritor son realmente malignos. Menos mal que mi novio decidió echarme una mano. Una vez más agradezco a todos mis lectores que se lean otro capítulo más de esta historia y a mis reviewers: **ladysephiroth, tenshi-aerith, -LoveYaoi-RedMoon,bruj, Love Sephiroth y Ani Li Lockhart Strife. **Y bienvenidos seais **Glaurung II** y **aquilesfair**. Voy a editar los pequeños errores que me marcaste y poner los disclaimers (no quiero a estas alturas que me cancelen mi fic). Sin nada más que añadir ¡Nos leemos!**


	9. La Marcha Turca

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales.**

**Capítulo 8: La marcha turca**

El cuarto tenía cuanto menos un aspecto tenebroso con todos los pinchos que recubrían el suelo y el techo y las cortinas pesadas que colgaban desde las paredes. En medio de todo eso había un elenco de instrumentos. Reeve nunca había visto en su vida una cámara insonorizada.  
Nerviosamente, le echó otro vistazo al reloj. Los 'artistas' no deberían tardar mucho más…  
Les había dicho que podían traer cualquier cosa menos sus trajes de Turcos.

Empezaba a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea.

Alguien tocó el marco de la puerta para llamarle la atención. Se encontró con el líder de los Turcos enfundado en un kimono. Para más inri traía una especie de laúd bajo el brazo.

Se empezaba a convencer que la idea no era tan buena

Justo después de que Tseng entrara, llegó Rude. Sus gafas seguían pegadas a sus ojos y su calvicie estaba cubierta por una peluca que parecía haber servido de cama a un perro. La ropa que llevaba estaba llena de remaches de metal, y se mezclaban colores neones con negro.

Desde luego no era una buena idea.

-¡Rude, espera compi!  
Estas palabras solo podían pertenecer a Reno. Al menos iba disfraza… vestido en la misma moda que Rude, solo que iba con el pecho descubierto y unos vaqueros que parecían haber sido la comida de cincuenta generaciones de polillas.

La idea empezaba a ser manifiestamente mala.

Alguien más irrumpió en la habitación.  
-¡Perdón por llegar tarde! ¿Hemos empezado ya?  
Aquella voz femenina era la de Elena.  
Su traje era el peor de todos. Algo parecido a un uniforme de marinero pero con demasiados recortes… femeninos. Saturado de corazones y lacitos. Una minifalda que daba la sensación de ponerse a volar con la más mínima brisa. Y por supuesto, de todas las tonalidades rosas habidas y por haber.

La idea era definitivamente desastrosa.

Reeve no pudo evitar poner una cara de absoluta resignación. Ya lo hablaría con ellos más tarde. Tendría que contratar a unos asesores de imagen… pero tampoco podía ir gastando demasiado dinero.  
Dejando sus elucubraciones, se dirigió a ellos:  
-Ya que estamos, deberíamos empezar a ver que tal vais de dotes musicales…  
-Eh, Rude, ¡Te acuerdas del concierto que hicimos en Shinra el día de Año nuevo!  
Reeve lo recordaba, el apagón tras las campanadas fue terrorífico. Más tarde encontraron a Reno chamuscado con una guitarra eléctrica en las manos.  
Rude tras un pequeño silencio comentó.  
-…Acompaño a Reno con la batería…  
Bien lo básico de un grupo de rock ya estaba.  
-¿Elena, que me dices de ti?  
-De instrumentos solo se tocar la flauta. ¡Mejor ser vocalista!  
Empezó a cantar con voz de sirena. De esas de las ambulancias.  
-¡Mis timpanos! –Gimió Reeve.  
-Elena, no dudo de tu… gran voz. Pero mejor será que toques la pandereta. Haz caso al líder del grupo. -Se jactó Reno.  
-Ni hablar yo…  
-Me parece mejor que dejemos el tema del líder para otro momento. –Sugirió Reeve. Reno y Elena se volvieron hacia él espetándole un 'NO' que lo dejó más sordo que antes. Luego se les unió Tseng, alegando que tenía que ser él por ser el de más antigüedad.

Al final se decidió tan importante cuestión al piedra, papel, tijera… Como muchas otras 'importantes decisiones'.  
Salió de líder Reno. Ante la cara de decepción de los demás. Ya que no hay refrán más sabio que el que dice: "Los más tontos son los más afortunados"  
-¡Ja, ja! Como primera decisión como líder del grupo. –Dijo muy vehementemente y con llamas en los ojos. –El grupo se llamará "La borrachera del moguri"

Todos se echaron las manos a la cabeza. Elena musitó. –Si vamos con ese nombre puede que ni nos dejen subir al escenario… o bajar de él…  
Tseng sugirió un nombre relacionado con Midgar, para que los desalojados se sintieran identificados. Al ser cuatro los componentes, decidieron llamarse "Sector 4".  
-De acuerdo con el nombre, pero, yo decidiré que instrumento tocáis cada uno.

Así Tseng se encargó del bajo, Elena de la pandereta, Rude con la batería y Reno alternaría vocalista y guitarra eléctrica.

Sin embargo faltaba lo más esencial de todo. Una canción lo suficientemente pegadiza como para ser llamada canción del verano. Nunca mejor dicho. Rufus tenía la intención de organizar el primer concierto en vivo para el verano. Hasta entonces debería sobornar a las emisoras de radio…dependiendo de lo mal que cantasen.

Por ahora lo más importante era que al menos tocaran los instrumentos bien. No quería que hubiese play-back, más por vanidad que por ahorro.

Quedaban 8 meses hasta el supuesto concierto…

* * *

­­

10:00 A.M. Inicio de grabación

Continúo la investigación de los residuos mako que se han formado en los selladores de mako de los reactores. Este parece tener un comportamiento distinto respecto al normal. La masa responde a los sensores pero la energía que despide es nula. El mako por definición es energía. Quizá vaya siendo hora de leer a fondo la tesis de la doctora Crescent. En ella se menciona algo relacionado con corriente vital corrupta. Quizá ayude en mi investigación.

10:15 A.M. Llegada al reactor en ruinas de Gongaga

Acabo de instalar el equipo. Estoy encendiéndolo y empezando a recibir lecturas. En diez minutos se harán la media de la masa y de la energía.

10:27 A.M. Cotejo de lecturas: esta semana respecto de la anterior

Estoy anonadado. Las lecturas de esta semana empezaron a dispararse el lunes, después se han mantenido hasta hoy, siendo este día el de mayor nivel. La masa se ha incrementado extraordinariamente, los índices de energía recibida son mínima o nula. Muy probablemente el residuo se ha acumulado. El porqué de en este punto se me escapa del entendimiento, pero sospecho que es un factor aleatorio.

11:11 A.M. Cambio en las lecturas

A lo largo del día los niveles de mako varían. La teoría más aceptada es que la luna influye en él de forma similar a las mareas. Aproximadamente, a las 12: 46 empieza la bajamar en esta zona. La bajamar coincide con niveles más bajos de mako. De modo que estoy un poco molesto con este descenso de niveles atípico. Me pregunto si es que ha empezado a normalizarse. Necesito más tiempo para confirmar este cambio.

12: 00 A.M. Observación de mako

Ahora mismo me estoy acercando al sellador. Esta prohibido acceder aquí. La gente con suficiente sentido común no lo hace, temiendo un envenenamiento por mako. Ni siquiera los 'yonkis' como el hijo de mi vecino se atreven. Yo no me considero tan escéptico como lo era Hojo, quizás por eso, siento como si rezumara un aura que disuade a los que se acercan. Es una sensación similar a la que tuve en el Cráter del norte.

…Me gustaría conseguir echarle un vistazo. Debido a estos selladores no he tenido la oportunidad de llevarme nada de ese residuo, pero estoy casi seguro que tiene un aspecto distinto al del normal.

Acabo de escuchar una explosión. Es en el sellador estoy seguro.

Me acerco a la pared de metal. No veo nada raro, aunque mi instinto me dice que mire mejor.

No llevo ni un minuto recorriendo el alrededor del sellador, cuando me he encontrado una grieta en la pared. El mako fluye y se confirman mis sospechas sobre el residuo. Tiene un color purpúreo oscuro tirando a negro. El olor es muy intenso, me recuerda a putrefacción. Al contrario que el normal, no emite calor, lo roba.

He guardado una muestra. Conozco de sobra que hay que tener más precauciones por la exposición, pero las circunstancias no me permiten nada mejor.

Oigo una voz. Mejor dicho una tos. Se oye dentro. Por suerte la grieta es lo suficientemente ancha para que me cuele.

Entrecierro los ojos escudriñando el interior, no entra mucha luz por la grieta y el brillo del mako no es que ayude mucho. Es una cueva con la cúpula metálica y las paredes de roca. Me parece distinguir algo flotando en el líquido.

¡Increíble, ha descendido el nivel a más de 50 metros! Ahora esto parece una especie de precipicio. Es algo siniestro… Hay expuesto más residuo, las paredes están impregnadas de este, la sensación térmica es como estar en un frigorífico. El mako de color verde se ha quedado en el fondo.

De nuevo me parece distinguir algo.

Es… ¡¿Una niña!?

Esta colgada de un saliente, a unos 10 metros por debajo de mí. Veo como su pecho sube y baja, ¡Está viva, es un milagro!

¡Tengo que sacarla de aquí!

Afff, ufff. Estoy acercándome. Solo un poco más. Ya estoy. Me doy cuenta que la niña es algo más grande de lo que me había pensado, claro como estaba en postura fetal.

Oigo un ruido rocoso. Bajo mis pies siento un ligero temblor. El mako de abajo está burbujeando. ¡Hay que salir!

Llevo la chica bajo el brazo. Me cuesta horrores subir. Ya no estoy tan joven.

De nuevo siento otro temblor, el miedo hace que me agarre a la roca con más fuerza.

Solo me quedan pocos metros para llegar a la salida. Los temblores han aumentado de intensidad. Es comparable a estar dentro de un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

Finalmente salgo del sellador. Me aparto lo más rápido posible de la grieta.

El chorro no me ha dado de pura suerte. Lo más seguro es terminar la investigación por hoy y ocuparme de esta joven.

15:27 P.M. Últimas notas

La joven se ha despertado hace una hora. Por lo que me ha contado, su nombre es Aeris. Dice que antes de perder el conocimiento estaba en Midgar, que un geiser la secuestró. Me parece irracional, pero puede que esté confusa por la corriente vital, los miembros de SOLDADO lo suelen estar tras la primera inyección de mako. Si de alguna forma tuviese razón, solo me indicaría una cosa, que los selladores están conectados. Ella me interrumpe. "Estoy grabando" le contesto. Ella dice que lo último que he dicho es cierto, que el residuo es lo que conecta todos los antiguos reactores, ¿Cómo va a entender nada? ¡Solo es una jovencita! El mako seguro que le ha trastornado el juicio. Hablaré con ella cuando mejore su estado.

* * *

Vincent había decidido pasar la noche en el hotel abandonado. La mansión tenía más monstruos si era posible desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

Había convencido a Lucrecia de ir a la mañana siguiente. No sabía cuanto más le ocultaría los crímenes de su hijo.

Lucrecia había salido de la habitación hacía mucho rato. Al salir de la habitación la vio mirando a través de la ventana. Era como un fantasma esculpido de luz de luna. Una imagen que le dejó sin aliento.

Se dio la vuelta, solo para ver quien había llegado, volvió a contemplar al paisaje de la ventana.

-Vincent… ¿Qué intentas ocultarme? ¿Qué es tan horrible que yo no pueda saberlo?

Se acercó a ella. Miró por el cristal que daba a un bosque oscuro, solo los primeros árboles estaban bañados por la luz lunar. Era hora de que Vincent dejara de huir de su pasado, pero él no estaba tan seguro de tener suficiente valor.

-Lucrecia… ¿qué sabes de Sephiroth?

Con esta frase empezó la historia con la que Lucrecia sintió como su corazón se volvía un diminuto trozo de hielo.

Ella se quedó aun más pálida si era posible, las lágrimas surcaron su bello rostro sin piedad. Los sueños proféticos de un hombre que hacía arder un pueblo… Era su hijo. El hombre que invocó Meteorito, el exterminador de la última cetra… El hombre que aceptó a Jénova como madre, sin saber que tuvo una madre de verdad. Un monstruo alimentado por las mentiras.

No era posible, era una pesadilla. El principio del proyecto Jénova había sido el preludio, en ese momento Lucrecia vivió la hora más oscura su pesadilla.

Su mente era un torbellino, la única luz en aquel remolino de desesperanza era una duda. Quería ir a la mansión y leer lo que trastornó tan cruelmente a Sephiroth. Saber si su nombre esta allí.

Era su única y última esperanza el no encontrar su nombre en la biblioteca. Saber si fue olvidada a propósito.

* * *

**Hola. Adivinad que… ¡Estoy viva! Lamento el gran retraso que ha tenido el fic (Esto se esta convirtiendo en costumbre, ¡horror!), pero he tenido el bloqueo de escritora más importante hasta la fecha con este fic y la playa también disuade mucho de escribir…**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi novio por su ayuda (me 'desbloqueó') y a mi madre, gracias por tus correcciones. Gracias de nuevo a mis reviewers: **ladysephiroth, tenshi-aerith, -LoveYaoi-RedMoon,bruj, Love Sephiroth y Ani Li Lockhart Strife, Glaurung II** y **aquilesfair. **Espero escribir el próximo antes de que termine Agosto para compensaros la tan larga espera.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	10. Te busco pero no te encuentro

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales.**

**Capítulo 9: Te busco pero no te encuentro  
**

Había sido el día más largo de su vida. Apenas había vuelto a ver a Aeris viva, y la había vuelto a perder. ¿Cómo podía el destino ser tan cruel? ¿No fue suficiente perderla una vez?

Cloud vio como las emociones que sintió en la cuidad de los Ancianos se reflejaban en el rostro de su amigo.

Nadie sabía que hacer. Zack estaba convencido de que seguía viva, que tenían que buscarla. Tifa parecía encerrada en sí misma tras intentar, sin éxito, animar a Cloud.

Cloud deseaba volver a sentir como en su alma podía percibir a Aeris, como en la ciudad Olvidada, como antes de que ella muriese… No, no debía pensar así, si no, el aciago desenlace podría volver a ocurrir.

Aun así quería volver a encontrarla.

Tras mucho vacilar, volvieron a la casa de Cloud y Tifa, situada encima del bar de ella: el Séptimo Cielo.

Había un silencio muy pesado en el ambiente.

Decidieron acostarse temprano, la noche solo traía oscuros presagios.

Tifa no pegaba ojo.

Zack gimoteó contra su almohada.

Cloud se sumió en un sueño muy profundo.

La llamaba en sueños. Aeris. Todo a su alrededor era de color aguamarina, parecía estar dentro de la Corriente Vital. Seguía llamándola. Aeris. Alguien le respondió. Cloud. Esa voz… sí, era ella. Tenía que seguirla por el laberinto de color verde.

Vio algo en la distancia. Entre los ríos de color verde, vio otros de tonalidad púrpura muy oscuros. Instintivamente quiso alejarse, pero la llamada de Aeris venía de allí. Tenía que ir.

Su consciencia se desplazó hasta la corriente oscura. Flotando en la negra sustancia estaba ella. Antes de darse cuenta él estaba metido también, nadando junto a Aeris. Parecía dormida, pero abrió los ojos y le habló.

-No te preocupes, Cloud, estoy bien. –Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. –Díselo a ellos también.

Cloud algo más relajado le preguntó donde estaba.

-No lo sé realmente. –Contestó Aeris. –Cuando lo sepa lo diré. Ahora mismo estoy dentro de esta corriente de mako, bajo la superficie. Me tiene preocupada. Es igual que la corriente vital, pero distinta a la vez. Como si fuera una entidad separada del planeta.

-¿Es Jénova?

-Humm, no, es del planeta. Tendré que preguntar que es exactamente. Es posible que mis antepasados tengan algo que ver. Cuando vuelva a la superficie contactaré con vosotros.

Cloud sentía como el mundo de los vivos volvía a reclamar su presencia.

Cerró los ojos con la calmada y maternal imagen de Aeris, los volvió a abrir para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Tifa.

Cloud, con voz ronca y adormilada, y una suave sonrisa dijo:

-Sigue viva, no se donde está ahora… pero nos estará esperando.

* * *

El hombre de pelo plata ya se había marchado para satisfacción de Marcos.

Había tenido que dejarle prestado su chocobo dorado Aurion. Su montura era excepcionalmente lista, ya que una vez dejase al guerrero en Nibelheim, se las apañaría para volver a la isla.

Marcos se acercó a la nariz la prenda recién lavada que había prestado a Sephiroth durante su convalecencia. ¡Dios, que olor tan fuerte! Ahora sabía porque Sephiroth no llevaba camisas, dejaba un olor tan fuerte que no se quitaba con nada.

Megara estaba en el salón-comedor pintando algo en su cuaderno. Tras contemplar por vigésima vez el boceto se lo acercó a su padre.

-¿Se parecen? ¿Lo he dibujado bien?

La niña había mejorado dibujando, había hecho un retrato de Sephiroth en la cueva, el día anterior.

Marcos frunció el ceño, quizá no fue buena idea haber dejado a Megara enseñarle la cueva donde lo encontró.

Allí estaba la legendaria Masamune, sobresaliendo de un cristal de mako.

El retrato era de Sephiroth recobrando la katana como un cuento artúrico. Las sombras y luces que había plasmado Megara en el dibujo eran exactamente iguales que las de aquel momento, haciéndolo parecer más épico si era posible.

Aquel hombre pese a estar debilitado podía seguir empuñando aquel arma tan letal y herir a alguien. Pero también necesitaría defenderse de algún modo en ese mundo tan hostil. De todas formas, una vez encontrada la Masamune no hubiera podido arrebatársela.

No le gustaba como se había dirigido tan abruptamente a Megara, bueno, solo le había dicho que era pesada, pero no le agradaba lo arrogante que era el tipo, y en resumidas cuentas no le caía bien.

Desde que le dijo un día a su niña que no quería ver sus dibujos se la tenía jurada. La chiquilla dijo que no pasaba nada, pero Marcos prometió venganza. Más bien una mini venganza, no era para tanto, quizás la tenía algo consentida como dijo él.

Pasando hojas del cuaderno se encontró con las anotaciones de Sephiroth. Parecía una especie de poema. ¿Loveless en latín? Sí, ese primer verso aislado era posible, los otros parecían de su cosecha.

…

_Estuans interius _

_ira vehementi_

…

_Sors immanis_

_Et inanis_

…

Una sonrisa pérfida afloró sus labios mientras fantaseaba la posibilidad de gastarle una broma a Sephiroth.

* * *

Tifa se alegraba de que Cloud se hubiese tranquilizado encontrando a Aeris, y ella misma también se sintió mejor sabiendo que su amiga no corría peligro. Pero en algún sitio de su corazón, quizá la parte más egoísta de sí misma, deseaba que Aeris dejase de ser el centro de atención.

Ella entendía que en su viaje buscado a Sephiroth, Aeris necesitase de Cloud por que se sentía algo sola sin Zack… Sin embargo, las circunstancias habían cambiado. Ya volvía a tenerlo con ella. Cloud no tenía por que seguir siendo su guardaespaldas.

Ella era la que ahora estaba necesitada. Lo que le quedaba era lo de siempre… esperar a que él se volviera a fijar en ella. Como lo había hecho casi toda su vida.

Todos pensaban que Tifa era una mujer muy valiente, pero ella no lo pensaba así. ¿De que le servía el valor para enfrentarse con sus manos solas a hordas de monstruos, si ni siquiera era capaz de confesar al hombre que amaba sus sentimientos?

Sabía que Cloud y Aeris tenían una extraña conexión, capaz de encontrarse el uno al otro en sueños. Sin embargo, ella también la tuvo. En la corriente vital, quién devolvió a Cloud su identidad, fue ella.

Zack le había hecho un comentario sobre lo bien que le habían sentado los años, que estaba muy guapa. Zack, ese irremediable don Juan. Aunque, en verdad, él no era el único que le había dicho ese comentario. Algunos clientes de su bar, incluso un Turco calvo ¿Rude se llamaba? Le habían dicho que era una mujer muy bella. Se preguntó, como siempre que pensaba en ese tema, si era belleza de verdad o 'delanteras'. Era su cuerpo después de todo, si bien, ¡la cara la tenía encima! ¿Podía fiarse de lo que le decían? Tendría que preguntárselo a la propia Aeris, ella no pensaría de la cadera para abajo.

Tifa había sido la amiga de la infancia de Cloud, lo que le había dado más tiempo para conocerlo mejor que nadie. Pero también conllevaba que solo la pudiese ver como una amiga, como una hermana en el mejor de los casos, cuando ciertamente, ella quería más que eso. Amor… ¿tan difícil era tenerlo? No podía evitar compararse con Aeris. Ella con una de sus sonrisas ya tenía el corazón de quien estuviera mirándola. No tenía ese carisma. Aunque Tifa era consiente de lo encantadora que podía ser, no podía conseguir lo que se propusiera con ese talento.

Si su belleza, su gracia, su fuerza o su valor eran tantos… ¿Por qué Cloud no parecía darse cuenta de ella como cuando eran jóvenes? ¿Por qué ignoraba sus tímidas señales de atención? ¿Por qué no podría él dar el primer paso?

La luz matutina empezó a entrar a raudales por la ventana. Había pasado buena parte de la noche meditabunda en el mar de sus emociones. Esperó que la rutina del día acallara las reflexiones de por la noche… hasta la siguiente. En un círculo que parecía no acabar nunca.

* * *

**Y para esto sirve prometer fechas… para incumplirlas :(**

**Agradezco una vez más a mi madre por la revisión del capítulo y a mi novio por recomendarme el título y la temática del tercer trozo :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, es corto con ganas, pero mi musa parecía no poder más. No voy a decir que fecha es la que viene por que ni yo me la imagino. Gracias a mis reviewers: **ladysephiroth, tenshi-aerith, -LoveYaoi-RedMoon,bruj, Love Sephiroth, Ani Li Lockhart Strife, Glaurung II** y **aquilesfair. **Y bienvenidos seais: **Tamborilero yKmy42.

**¡Nos leemos!**


	11. El destino llama dos veces a tu puerta

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales.**

**Capítulo 10: El destino llama dos veces a tu puerta**

Zack alquiló una motocicleta, ya que no podía con Cloud. El asiento trasero de la otra estaba reservado para Tifa. El largo viaje merecería la pena si podía ver a Aeris de nuevo.

El viento era agradable. Acariciaba su cara, revolviendo su pelo negro y rebelde.

Era tan largo el viaje, que terminaría con agujetas al llegar, pero merecía la pena.

¿No se daba cuenta Cloud de lo afortunado que era tener a Tifa detrás de él?

Zack hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que estuviese así con Aeris en ese momento.

¡Arg!… ¿Por qué Gongaga? No tenía nada de malo ir allí, así quizás podría también saludar a sus padres. Su madre se volvería loca de la alegría de verlo… o en el peor de los casos le recitaría un sermón más largo y épico que los de Angeal. Se estremeció de pensarlo.

Las motos habían pasado hacía tiempo las mesetas de Midgar, las praderas del Kalm y las minas de mitrilo. Les quedaba medio continente hasta Junon y todo el océano hasta Gongaga.

Por la noche ya habían llegado a Junon, cerca de la hora de la cena. Y tumbados sus doloridos riñones en la cama de la posada, sacó su móvil para conversar con Aeris. Vio que tenía un mensaje.

Era de ella, ¿no era adorable acordándose de él?

No era adorable.

* * *

Lucrecia se internó en la mansión abandonada seguida de Vincent, la luz de la mañana estaba atenuada por las capas de polvo de las ventanas, desdeñadas desde hacía años.

Había un sentimiento de nostalgia en el aire. A ellos les afectó más por conocer la historia que se había desarrollado entre esas cuatro paredes.

Aparte del sentimiento, había un olor a putrefacción. Vincent estaba un poco mosqueado con esto. La mansión no es que oliera precisamente a rosas cuando salió de allí, pero ese olor solo podía ser debido a la muerte de algo vivo.

Conforme se acercaban a la habitación con la librería giratoria que guardaba la entrada al sótano, Lucrecia empezó a tiritar del frío. ¿Cómo era posible que hiciese menor temperatura allí que en el exterior? No era precisamente la habitación más fría de la mansión.

Al abrir la 'puerta' el olor y el frío se hicieron más intensos. Algo no iba bien…

Vincent se paró en seco cuando oyó como un sonido pringoso acercándose. Levantó su garra dorada para indicar a Lucrecia que se alejara. Apareció una masa amorfa tras los marcos.

Tras dar un 'paso' más, la cosa adoptó una forma. Era una versión carbonizada de Vincent, el único color que tenía aparte de oscuro era el de sus ojos, de color verde mako.

La intenciones de este ser no podían ser más claras cuando siseó como una cobra enfadada hacia la pareja.

-¡¡Lucrecia, corre!! –gritó Vincent entre el sonido ensordecedor de su pistola.

Se precipitó a escaparse todo lo rápido que le permitían sus zapatos de tacón, huyendo de la escena de lucha.

La mujer sintió como silbaban las balas en su dirección. La copia de Vincent también tenía pistola.

Surgió más masa viscosa del subterráneo, pensaba que iba a tragarlo pero, en su lugar, lo ignoró y fue tras Lucrecia. Se apresuró a proteger a su amada pero la cosa con su forma taponó la entrada.

Era un duelo.

Lucrecia sentía su corazón desbocado, se angustió al ver la masa que la perseguía. Cada traspié la acercaba a un futuro aterrador.

La puerta principal estaba bloqueada, sospechaba la razón.

La masa se irguió. Parecía que fuera a tragársela como una ola. Lucrecia dio un salto como en su vida nunca lo hubiese hecho. Ella misma se preguntaría como lo había hecho, pero en ese momento debía huir.

Corrió habitación tras habitación, cerrando las puertas para retrasar a su perseguidor.

Entre jadeos agitados se dio cuenta del craso error que había cometido.

Se había encerrado en un callejón sin salida.

La puerta tembló violentamente. Ella buscó en la habitación algo… ¡Cualquier cosa con tal de salvar su nueva vida!

Era una especie de barracón militar, con fusiles y espadas enganchadas en ganzúas oxidadas. Forcejeó intentando liberar una espada. En condiciones normales no habría podido sacarla con el óxido. Se sorprendió como consiguió sacar la espada de su presa metálica.

Casi no le dio tiempo a volverse cuando la masa rompió la puerta en astillas.

Vincent estaba en apuros. Su doble no parecía afectado por la munición que él le había disparado. Estaba sin posibilidad de huir, ni de protegerse…

La sombra acertó uno de sus disparos en el muslo derecho.

El dolor redujo el autocontrol de su mente, uno de los demonios de su mente pedía ser liberado.

Su razonamiento, acelerado por la desesperación de la situación, le recomendó liberarlo.

Vincent lo dejó ir, empezó a notar como perdía parte de su movilidad voluntaria, como su cuerpo se adaptaba al de su huésped, brotando alas de murciélago… Caos había sido llamado a pelear. El diablo había estado esperando su oportunidad y gruñó hacia su víctima.

El pistolero no alteró su expresión y siguió disparando. Caos se abalanzó, intentando despedazarlo con sus propias garras. El ser se derritió para evitar el funesto golpe. Cuando volvió a levantarse había adoptado la forma de Caos.

El diablo molesto por la similitud de su adversario con sí mismo sacó su arma.

El regalo de Lucrecia, la Pena de Muerte se materializó en sus manos. Sin un segundo que perder la dirigió contra su adversario y disparó.

Las balas al salir parecían rayos que acabaron con el clon maligno.

No había tiempo de celebrar o ver que era lo que le había atacado, tenía que salvar a Lucrecia.

Lucrecia estaba realmente asustada. La masa se había detenido tras arrasar la puerta y entonces formó tentáculos que trataron de fustigarla.

Con la espada en las manos cortó los que se le venían encima, pero notó por el rabillo del ojo que la masa estaba empezando a comerle el terreno y arrinconarla.

Lo que ocurrió después fue muy extraño, la mujer se abalanzó contra la masa para darle un tajo directo cuando vio que la espada tenía un aura verdácea. Entonces cuando la espada tocó el suelo, soltó un haz que cortó por donde pasaba, dividiendo la masa en dos.

Tras un gorgojeo molesto para los oídos la abominación se derritió en el suelo, dejando regueros de mako y un olor desagradable.

Al alzar los ojos, Lucrecia vio a Vincent, no, Caos con la pistola en la mano, apuntando hacia ella.

Sintió su corazón dar un latido muy fuerte y casi se desmaya del susto. Pero el demonio bajó el arma y su imagen se disolvió hasta volver a ser la de Vincent. Soltó la espada y corrió a sus brazos a llorar su angustia por el miedo que había pasado.

Una vez calmada la mujer de su corazón, Vincent sugirió volver más tarde, esta vez prevenidos del peligro que acechaba en la biblioteca. Lucrecia sorbió sus lágrimas y acompañó a su amado a las puertas de la mansión. Todavía seguían cerradas.

* * *

Ivanne estaba recién levantado de la cama y su cuerpo le pedía un café para ser una persona corriente.

Había estado buena parte de la noche despierto y por mucho sueño que tuviese, necesitaba un desayuno.

En mitad de la noche el encargado del albergue había aporreado la puerta de su casa, diciendo que la chica a quien le había pagado la habitación, estaba gritando cosas incoherentes.

-¿Y que? -Respondió Ivanne. -Eso no es demasiado extraño.

-Es que ella está como sonámbula, no para de agitarse ni de hablar raro. -Ivanne le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-… también le sale espuma por la boca.

En pocos minutos Ivanne llegó al lado de Aeris. De espuma por la boca nada, pero era obvio que lo estaba pasando mal.

Ella al poco se calmó y empezó a hablar en una lengua que le resultaba familiar. Todos esos sonidos tan difíciles de pronunciar, tan arcaicos… la joven estaba hablando en cetra.

Ivanne se acordaba de la profesora Crescent, que solía hablarle sobre sus amigos arqueólogos y el lenguaje Cetra… si hubiese prestado algo más de atención recordaría alguna palabra y entendería que estaba diciendo…

Hasta que pronunció un nombre maldito.

-Nibelheim? Wata ufh karn ich?

Aeris se levantó de golpe gritando con sus ojos abiertos de terror.

Ivanne dio un respingo. Aeris le miró confundida, como si no fuera consciente de que había tenido una pesadilla muy viva, y se preguntaba que hacía el doctor allí al lado de su cama.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estabas haciendo? –Preguntó el hombre, cautelosamente.

-Hmm, ¿no?

-Creo que has tenido un terror nocturno… es como una pesadilla pero no la recuerdas… hablabas un lengua extraña y has mencionado Nibelheim ¿Qué relación tienes con ese lugar?

-Ninguna, yo… -Aeris, se paró un momento. Su mente si parecía acordarse del trance por el que había pasado. –Solo he estado allí como parte de un viaje… nada más.

Esperó que la verdad a medias funcionase, no es que fuera lo más convincente pero no se le daba bien mentir.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Por si te da otro ataque… -Le preguntó.

Aeris dijo que no era necesario, que no era probable que se volviese a repetir.

Ivanne estaba cansado, así que se fue a su casa a dormir. La chica se recostó, haciéndose la dormida. El planeta le había hablado en sueños, muy asustado. Le advirtió que tenía que ir a Nibelheim para evitar un desastre, pero después se despertó debido a las vibraciones de angustia que percibía de la corriente vital. Tenía que ir…

Pero tenía que quedarse si quería ver de nuevo a sus amigos. No podía marcharse ahora tras decirles que estaba allí.

La llamada del planeta no era algo que ella pudiese ignorar fácilmente, los humanos no tenían la capacidad de oírlo y podían pasar… ella como cetra lo escuchaba siempre. Tan débil que casi no lo sentía o tan fuerte que la ensordecía.

Era casi el mismo dilema que la llevó a la Ciudad Abandonada para liberar a Sagrado, si no dejaba a sus amigos sería demasiado tarde y si iba sola sería peligroso. Tan peligroso que no logró sobrevivir.

Tomó una decisión.

Aunque debería estar escarmentada de la última vez no podía dejar que el planeta corriese peligro. Y menos si era uno que le había avisado.

Solo podía esperar que Zack y Cloud la perdonaran algún día por ser tan arriesgada.

…

Aeris tocó a la puerta de Ivanne que la abrió mostrando una cara entre sueño y pocos amigos.

Le costó un poco empezar a hablar pero cuando reunió las palabras dijo:

-B-buenos días. Siento ser una molestia pero necesito ir a Nibelheim. ¿Podría…?

-¿Es por el sueño? –Interrumpió.

-Humm, no realmente, es por una…urgencia.

El doctor sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, pero decidió no inquirir. Tenía la sensación de que le habían contado algo parecido hacía muchos años, en el Proyecto Jé…

-Pff, de acuerdo.

Tras comprar todo lo necesario para un viaje (de nuevo a cuenta del pobre Ivanne), le pidió una vez más su móvil.

No podía hablar por él, se le quebraría la voz. Le puso un mensaje. Y se marchó de nuevo hacia su destino.

* * *

**Si esto no ha tenido más retrasos es porque no ha sido posible. Gracias a mi novio por sugerirme el título y a mamá por corregir los errores. También a mis reviewers:** Glaurung II, ladysephiroth, tenshi-aerith, -LoveYaoi-RedMoon,bruj, Love Sephiroth, Ani Li Lockhart Strife, aquilesfair,Tamborilero **y **Kmy42.

**Mi musa musical para la segunda parte ha sido 'Heartful cry' de a OST de 'Persona 3' es melancólica primero y después pura acción.**

**Espero poder escribir el siguiente pronto. ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero Año nuevo a todos!**


	12. Tiempo loco

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales.**

**Capítulo 11: Tiempo loco**

La lluvia empezaba a caer con fuerza. Durante la mañana apenas había sido un chubasco pero, cuando se metió de lleno en la borrasca la luz era muy escasa, además de ser tarde noche.

Sephiroth se agarró a las riendas del chocobo Aurion. Iban por el mar y no era cuestión de caer al agua.

La isla donde se encontraban Marcos y su hija estaba increíblemente al noreste y lo más curioso de todo, no podía accederse como no fuera en un chocobo dorado y además salía en los mapas desde hacía muy poco. Para llegar a Nibelheim necesitaba recorrer el océano por el suroeste.

Le llevó cuatro días hasta que encontró la costa. Aún estaba lejos de su destino, había llegado hasta tierras de Wutai. Realmente no tenía por que tener prisa, de todas formas se aceleró a abandonar Wutai pronto.

Quizá hubiese sido una buena idea esperar, la tormenta se estaba avivando.

El golfo de Gongaga era muy apacible en comparación con el resto del océano. Pero aquello se estaba saliendo de madre.

Las olas empezaban a formar paredes enormes, amenazando con hundirlos en el mar. Rugiendo, ola tras ola lo desequilibraban de su montura. Si esto continuase así se soltaría, y Sephiroth no estaba por averiguar si sobreviviría. Aurion estaba totalmente asustado y corría todo lo que podía, había perdido la orientación y tampoco su jinete sabía por donde iban.

"No puedo caer ahora. He estado débil desde que he vuelto a este mundo, es hora de demostrar porqué fui el guerrero más fuerte de todos."

Cargado de obstinada determinación siguió adelante, sin idea de su dirección.

La noche se hizo eterna.

De alguna forma lograron atravesar el bosque de olas y llegar a tierra. Sephiroth se derrumbó en la arena, completamente exhausto, oyendo de fondo los truenos y centelleando tras sus parpados los rayos.

Al abrir los ojos ya estaba bien entrada la tarde. El guerrero miró a su alrededor buscando a Aurion. El chocobo se había ido, tal y como se esperaba, estaría de camino de vuelta a casa.

Sephiroth notaba el fuerte sabor a sal en la boca, tenía mucha sed.

No le costó mucho encontrar un riachuelo y saciarse. Solo entonces se puso a analizar su situación.

"Esta zona está alejada de Nibelheim, tiene mucha vegetación, no tanto como Gongaga. Pero me parece haber visto un Pájaro Furioso, suelen habitar el cañón Cosmo. Humm… creo que he acabado bastante más al sur de lo debido. Será un retraso, pero no importa mucho. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo."

Su estomago empezó a demandar su atención. Ya sabía desde que estaba en la pequeña isla que había vuelto a recuperar la sensibilidad. Recordaba vagamente partes de su viaje con Jénova, se acordaba que en ningún momento sintió hambre, su cuerpo no necesitaba comer, tampoco el sueño era algo que él necesitase, olvidó lo que era el frío, el calor… incluso el dolor. Después de aquella experiencia, lo que quedó en su memoria fue como haber estado en un trance, solo con su misión en mente.

Algo brillante lo sacó de su reflexión. Por curiosidad se acercó a ver lo que era.

Una bolsa de patatas. Entera y sin abrir. Parecía que era comestible…Bien.

Eso era tener mucha suerte, aunque no fuera un festín.

Por otro lado era absolutamente incapaz de acordarse cuando había sido la última vez que había tomado algo por el estilo. En SOLDADO era demasiados estrictos con la dieta, incluso había llegado a soñar que tomaba una tarta.

Tras seguir en dirección norte se dio cuenta que había más comida, enlatada, en bolsas… Alguien tenía la mochila rota y dejó un reguero. Por supuesto, el peliplata no dejó escapar la ocasión de comer.

Tras salir de las pequeñas colinas cercanas al cañón Cosmo, miró la planicie que se extendía hasta las montañas de Nibel.

En medio de tanto verde algo atrajo su mirada.

Por su forma de moverse era un chocobo dorado (¿Aurion?) y algo rosa lo estaba montado. ¿Quizás un moguri?

Lo que fuera era lo que estaba dejando el rastro y se dirigía a Nibelheim.

A Sephiroth no le quedó otra más que seguirlo.

* * *

Aeris se quedó mirando el vado un buen rato.

Ella se acordaba bastante bien de lo caudaloso que era hacía dos años, entonces necesitaron un boggie para cruzarlo. Ahora estaba bastante más seco, podría atravesarlo sin problemas.

No recorrió mucha distancia cuando empezó a notar como la vegetación iba disminuyendo casi totalmente. El clima del cañón Cosmo se estaba extendiendo y probablemente era lo que había causado que el río estuviese casi seco.

La chica pensó amargamente en el daño que había hecho Shinra al planeta, dando climas inestables y extendiendo los desiertos como consecuencia de drenar la corriente vital.

El sol estaba ya en lo alto cuando llegó a los acantilados del cañón. El viento soplaba fuerte pero no refrescaba nada.

Había pocas sombras en las que refugiarse del sol abrasador.

El viento se calmó un segundo, la florista notó como el vello se le ponía de punta al ver lo que se acercaba.

Una nube de arena y polvo se dirigía hacia ella, y no había forma de evitarla.

Aeris se cubrió los ojos con las manos, pero la arena se metía por la boca y los oídos y le abrasaba la piel.

Dando la espalda al viento, se quitó su chaqueta roja y se la puso en la cara.

Intentó vislumbrar algo pero era imposible. Lo único que tenía era el tacto y avanzó hasta tocar una pared. La recorrió hasta que encontró, no sin tropezarse varias veces, con un recoveco. Era demasiado pequeño para protegerla de la tormenta de arena, pero lo suficiente para evitar ahogarse y ser abrasada.

Para cuando amainó, estaba totalmente cubierta de arena y la boca le rechinaba al moverla. Aeris quería una buena ducha fresca.

Siguió caminando a lo largo de una grieta cuando oyó un sonido familiar.

-¡Wark!

Se acercó y no había duda, era un chocobo. La pobre bestia había metido la pata en la zanja y estaba intentado sacarla. Aeris se quedó mirándolo, era del amarillo más raro que había visto en un chocobo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, hush, hush… -Susurró con suavidad mientras se acercaba lentamente.

El chocobo siguió forcejeando por liberarse, sin dejar de mirar a la figura rosada que se le acercaba.

Aeris usó su magia de viento curativo en dirección al ave. Parecía relajarlo y dejó que Aeris se acercase más.

Una vez cerca del chocobo, clavó la vara en la zanja intentando excavar cerca de la pata del animal, agrandando el agujero. Logró sacar la pata y se le quedó mirando a la chica. Aeris dedujo que era un chocobo amaestrado, tenía marcas en las plumas de haber tenido un sillín, pero se le había caído.

"Ya puestos, voy a montarlo, a ver si llego rápida al cañón Cosmo."

Fue dicho y hecho, con el chocobo llegó a su destino y el vigilante de la entrada la reconoció al llegar.

-Tú eres una de los amigos de Nanaki. ¡Bienvenida seas! Lo malo es que él ha salido a cazar y es posible que no vuelva hoy.

-No se si podré quedarme hasta mañana, llevo prisa. De todas formas, ¿podrías decirle que he pasado por aquí? -Pidió Aeris con amabilidad. -Cuando termine lo que he ido a hacer volveré aquí.

-Como quieras.

Aeris se metió en las cabañas de los comerciantes, buscando algo para llevar en el viaje.

Con los huevos de los monstruos que había recolectado durante su viaje hizo trueque por comida y algunas verduras Gyshal para el chocobo. Lo metió todo en la mochila, poniendo las verduras en el fondo.

Al acabar volvió con su chocobo. "¿Debería darle un nombre? Es amaestrado así que quizá ya tenga uno. Pero no puedo ir llamándolo chocobo esto, chocobo lo otro. Humm, que hago, que hago…"

Al cabo de un buen rato de marcha, Aeris llegó a un bosque y encontró lo que necesitaba desde que pasó la tormenta de arena, agua.

"Quizá si debí quedarme para darme una ducha, pero esto también me sirve."

Dejando a un lado la mochila sacó jabón y fue al arrollo.

El agua estaba fresca y le limpiaba la arena de los brazos, la cara, las piernas y el pelo.

Estando en su medio ducha (no podía permitirse quitarse la ropa por si había alguien cerca), se dio cuenta de un error digno de viajeros novatos.

-¡Fuera, fuera! ¡La verdura no es para ahora!

Aurion tenía la cabeza metida en la mochila comiéndose las plantas para él.

Forcejeando, finalmente, consiguió arrebatarle su mochila y se la puso en la espalda, para que no la cogiese otra vez.

Tenía que continuar. Montó al ave y salió del bosque.

No se dio cuenta del agujero que le había hecho Aurion a la mochila, ni tampoco el reguero de cosas que se le iban cayendo.

* * *

-Vamos, Elena, solo era una broma. –Intentó disculparse Reno.

-Te digo que no me gusta la oscuridad. –Se quejó la rubia.

Se había ido la luz y Reno le había dando un susto por la espalda, ganándose una bofetada.

Con el corte de luz habían tenido que cancelar el ensayo musical. Habían estado ya dos meses desde que volvieron a Junon ensayando y Reno había escrito tres canciones que no eran una versión o una modificación de la letra de otro grupo, con lo cual Reeve se alegraba de momento. Tras escucharlas había decidido ir a darle a Rufus la maqueta, dejando a los Turcos solos. Fue justo después de que se fuera, que se cortó la luz.

Otro rayo surcó el cielo iluminando la habitación.

Reno tuvo otra de sus ocurrencias.

-Con tanto rayo, no te extrañe que haya algún científico loco riendo como un maníaco mientras vivisecciona…

-¡Reno, cállate!

El pelirrojo sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Tienes miedo a las tormentas? –Preguntó socarronamente.

-No tengo miedo solo me pone nerviosa.

-¡Ah, sí como aquella vez que…!

-Cambiaste el café de la maquina a descafeinado y después **volviste** a cambiarlo a esspreso. –Finalizó Tseng mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Se acordaba demasiado bien del incidente, primero quedándose dormido mientras completaba unos informes y a las semanas tras superar su adicción a la cafeína, ponerse como una moto con un vaso pequeño de café. Rude fue el que llevó peor esa última parte. Acabó con la mitad de las reservas de bolígrafos al apretarlos demasiado con su mano. Sin contar la cantidad de veces que tuvo que repetir los informes por rayarlos gracias a ese nerviosismo.

Lo único bueno de aquel incidente fue que evitaron más bromas porque Rude miraba inmóvil a Reno cada vez que intentaba algo, pero no con la indiferencia de siempre, si no con amenaza pasiva.

De repente un rayo cayó tan cerca que no dio casi tiempo entre el resplandor y el retumbar del trueno. Se oyó un grito de ultratumba y Elena gimió.

Cayó otro igual y la enorme ventana con vistas al mar se rompió en pedazos.

Una vez que sus retinas se volvieron a adaptar a la poca luz de las linternas, vieron otra fuente de luminosidad.

En el suelo, con el brillo característico del mako, redonda, y el color más extraño que habían visto nunca, había una materia.

Justo en ese momento volvió la luz. El televisor se encendió, no por intervención espiritual, sino porque Reno había agarrado algo con lo que defenderse y resultó ser el mando.

Estaban echando "Travesía en el espacio 2001".

Nadie le prestaba atención, estaban demasiados atentos a la materia. Ninguno se fijó en el paralelismo de los monos con el monolito y Reno con la cristalización de mako. Los instrumentos sonaban triunfantes cuando Reno alzó la esfera sobre su cabeza y volvió a irse la luz.

Volvieron a escucharse los gritos de ultratumba, lo que hizo que los nervios de Elena se resintieran. Tseng se puso a escucharlos y distinguió que los llamaban por sus nombres.

-¡Tseng, Elena! Sacadme de aquí. ¡Rude, si estás ahí di algo! ¿¡Reno, donde estas cuando se te necesita!?

Esa era la voz velada y nerviosa de Reeve. Salió al pasillo que daba al ascensor. Efectivamente, la voz salía de allí. Las puntas de los dedos asomaban por entre la raja y se movían muy nerviosos.

-Rude –Llamó el moreno. –Ayúdame a sacar a Reeve de ahí.

Entre los dos agarraron los bordes de la puerta y con fuerza sobrehumana lograron abrirla.

Un Reeve muy sudoroso salió escopetado, farfullando cosas como "demasiado estrecho" y "los truenos lo hacían peor aún". No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que tenía claustrofobia.

-Y lo peor de todo es que me encerré justo después de que se fuera la luz la primera vez. –Se lastimó Reeve. Rude como muestra de calma le palmeó el hombro… una sola vez.

De vuelta al salón Reno y Elena estaban discutiendo acaloradamente.

-¡Te digo que esto es una materia Libra! –Decía el pelirrojo.

-Esto no es una Libra ni de coña. Esas son de color amarillo chillón.

-¿Entonces cual, señorita sabelotodo?

-Tiene que ser una materia de Habilidad enemiga. –Rebatió con las mejillas encendidas del frenesí.

-Psché, que sea rara no significa que no la haya visto, y te digo, "novata", que esta no es una.

Mientras los dos luchaban por adivinar el efecto de la materia, Tseng la cogió para examinarla. Definitivamente no se parecía a ninguna materia que hubiese visto antes, esta era de un color naranja y mientras que algunas materias amarillas podían tener tonalidad ambarina, esta era de un color naranja como el crepúsculo. Reeve también la estaba observando.

-No soy demasiado experto en materias, -Comentó el ingeniero. –pero creo que nunca he visto este tipo de materia.

"Ni tu, ni nadie en Shinra." Especuló el líder de los Turcos.

Tseng se quedó mirándola. Algo le olía mal en todo este asunto, su sexto sentido titilaba de alerta.

Su móvil vibró anunciando que había recibido un mensaje. Podría ser importante, así que lo abrió. Era de un contacto de Gongaga, a cargo de un científico disidente, aunque dicha persona casi podía ser considerada como tal… Pero lo que le dejó perplejo no fue que hubiese contactado con él, sino la imagen de una joven que había muerto hacía dos años.

* * *

**Mi musa ha acabado de hibernar y ofrece este nuevo capítulo. Los turcos ya tendrán su momento serio, por ahora son carne de cañón para mis chistes. La revisión ha sido gracias a mi madre. Me han dicho que tardo tanto como Masami Kurumada con el Next Dimension (cada nueva estación) y parece que voy así, ojalá me apresure. Ahora no tengo nada importante a la vista, así que espero poner el próximo capítulo pronto (incluye la 2ª parte de Vincent y Lucrecia).**

**Agradecimientos a mis reviewers: aquilesfair, tamborilero y Glaurung II. Y bienvenida seas MinaDeville. A partir de ahora mencionaré a los que escriben reviews en el capítulo anterior, los demás lectores también gracias, me dais ánimos para seguir.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	13. Las entrañas del horror

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales.**

**Capítulo 12: Las entrañas del horror**

Vincent frunció el ceño. El pasillo que daba a la sala donde había estado durmiendo treinta años estaba recubierto de una sustancia negruzca y viscosa, hacía un frío que se le calaba hasta el tuétano. Notaba una brisa, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, la poca ventilación que tenía aquel lugar era sobretodo por la escalera y la ráfaga provenía del laboratorio de enfrente.

Lucrecia agarraba la espada con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.

Prestando más atención, Vincent se dio cuenta de algo aterrador, la brisa se movía con cierta regularidad, parecido a… una respiración, conforme se acercaban al laboratorio el "aliento" se empezaba a agitar. Sentía que los rodeaba una presencia ominosa.

Al abrir la puerta, un tufo insoportable se coló en las narices de la pareja. El laboratorio tenía miles de cristales en el suelo, que crujían al pasar, Lucrecia agradeció haberse cambiado los zapatos de tacón por unas botas en los dormitorios de arriba. Le estaban grandes.

Lucrecia vio unos cadáveres de monstruos y sintió como se le revolvía el estomago del estado putrefacto en el que estaban. Se parecían a como acababan muchos de los experimentos de Hojo. Al visualizar a su antiguo compañero no pudo evitar un repullo mayor que la imagen de los cuerpos. Era más horrible recordar aquel hombre inhumano que ver las deformes bestias.

Vincent tenía pensamientos similares con respecto al mismo hombre, rememorando el combate que tuvo contra el científico loco en la Hermana Ray, dándose cuenta de que nunca la culpa había sido solo suya, sino también del loco al que había hecho frente…

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos retumbando estrepitosamente, no saldrían de allí hasta terminar con lo que estuviera controlando aquel sitio.

Los sentidos aguzados del hombre escucharon una especie de encantamiento, pero no podía saber de donde venía, parecía proceder de todas partes, el suelo, las paredes…Como si la habitación entera estuviese _viva_.

La masa negruzca de toda la habitación empezó a concentrarse delante de ellos y a formar una figura.

Lucrecia soltó un grito ahogado y apuntó con la espada a la personificación delante de ella, Vincent también apuntó su pistola hacia el hombre que transformó su vida y la de su amada en un infierno, una versión carbonizada de Hojo les miraba como si se tratasen de su próximo experimento.

La figura corva de Hojo soltó una risa maniática.

Lucrecia fue la primera en atacar, de un salto le clavó la espada limpiamente en el pecho… pero el científico no pareció inmutarse. No le hizo ningún efecto.

Lucrecia intentó sacar la espada para intentar otro golpe, pero estaba atrapada, ¡ni siquiera podía soltar la espada!

Vincent temía disparar, podría herir a su amada.

El científico se sacó la espada del pecho y lentamente la dirigió al cuello de Lucrecia.

-Jénova… la destruiré. –El loco murmuró algo más, incomprensible- Todos con sus células… ¡morirán!

Fuera lo que fuese ese Hojo no era el autentico. Nunca diría nada en contra de Jénova.

Vincent sabía que había que mantener la distancia pero tenía que ayudar a Lucrecia como fuese.

La bestia Galiana rugía en su mente. "¡Aún no, si la libero podría atacar a Lucrecia por error!".

Lucrecia seguía forcejeando por evitar que la degollase con su propia espada. De repente un brillo rojizo y malicioso apareció en los ojos de la sombra… del techo bajaron tentáculos que atraparon a la mujer y la arrastraron hasta la pared, asfixiándola.

-¡Lucrecia!

Vincent descargó el cargador de balas en Hojo, pero de nuevo fue inútil. El loco le empujó con fuerza contra la pared. Vincent se golpeó la cabeza, apunto de perder el conocimiento, justo antes de sentir algo punzante y doloroso en su pecho. Le había empezado a clavar la espada, haciendo una larga herida a la altura del corazón. La forma en la que tocaba la abertura le hizo pensar en algún tipo de ritual demoníaco, para arrancarle…

La bestia Galiana irrumpió justo donde estaba el pistolero, arrojando a Hojo contra la pared tan violentamente que se licuó.

Se acercó a Lucrecia e intentó romper las ligaduras de masa viscosa que la aprisionaban. Eran muy resbaladizas y no se rompían, no servía de nada.

Algo se le enredó en los pies y lo arrastró por el suelo separándolo de Lucrecia. Al ponerse boca arriba vio que era de nuevo el científico loco, esta vez se había deformado como en el Cañón de mako. La bestia Galiana le lanzó una bola de fuego que impactó de lleno en la cara, logrando que le soltara la mano alargada.

Vincent, poseído por la rabia demoníaca de la bestia, desgarró la viscosa piel de Hojo. Pero tan pronto como le hizo la herida, se curó inmediatamente. El ser deforme, con su brazo desproporcionado, golpeó a Vincent, hundiéndolo en el suelo y clavándose los cristales.

Antes de que dejase caer de nuevo el gigantesco brazo, Vincent rodó por el suelo para evitar un segundo ataque. De nuevo, la abominación movió el brazo para usarlo como una maza, pero la bestia Galiana arremetió contra su contrincante, rompiéndole la espalda esquelética. La enorme mano en lugar de golpear a Vincent se sujetó a sí mismo. El científico loco volvió a mutar.

Su apariencia, aunque menos grotesca, seguía siendo lejos de humana, más alienígena, como Jénova.

Con la cola que le nacía de la cabeza atrapó a la bestia Galiana del cuello, asfixiándolo, esta trató de desasirse mordiendo la extremidad. Chillando de dolor, Hojo soltó a su presa, y antes de que pudiera atacarle de nuevo le clavó el aguijón de la cola. El veneno nublaba la vista de Vincent y a cada golpe que daba notaba sus extremidades más cansadas. Se tropezó del agotamiento y cayó al suelo, vio vagamente como el científico loco se licuaba, sintió como la masa viscosa se enrollaba alrededor suya, apretando cada vez con más fuerza.

Con los últimos atisbos de conciencia se dio cuenta de que era inútil escapar…

La única salida…

Era la muerte…

* * *

Aeris desde que tenía Nibelheim a la vista, iba a la carrera. El planeta le estaba dando zumbidos que se volvían más fuertes conforme se acercaba al pueblo. Tras atravesar la plaza, conforme se aproximaba a la mansión el ruido se estaba intensificando hasta ser casi doloroso. Ya con la cabeza apunto de explotarle tocó el pomo de la puerta y el sonido se fue de golpe. No había duda, era ahí donde tenía que ir.

La puerta se abrió y notó un olor desagradable bastante conocido. La poca luz que se colaba dejaba a la vista en el suelo una masa negruzca y palpitante.

La florista avanzó a trompicones entre los huecos que dejaba la masa, pero pronto se fijó que… ¡la sustancia parecía querer alejarse de ella! Como si acercaras a un imán otro con el mismo polo.

Las gotas oscuras empezaron a moverse, uniéndose y subiendo las escaleras, Aeris las siguió, toda la sustancia parecía dirigirse al mismo lugar: el sótano.

Tras bajar las escaleras vio como el último trozo de masa desaparecía bajo la puerta del laboratorio.

Armándose de valor y recordándose a sí misma que tenía la ayuda del planeta, giró el pomo de la puerta.

Al entrar no vio absolutamente nada, pero conforme sus ojos se acostumbraban notó unos bultos en las paredes; al acercarse a ellos ahogó un grito al darse cuenta que… eran personas.

Podía percibir que su espíritu todavía no se había unido a la corriente vital, ¡estaban vivos!

Para su sorpresa cuando fue a quitar la masa de sus caras esta se desplazó antes de tocarla.

Se quedó paralizada ante el rostro que tenía delante:

-¡Vincent! ¡Aguanta, ya te saco de aquí!

Tras apartar el resto de la masa, dejó a Vincent en el suelo y fue hacia la otra persona. Era una mujer que no había visto nunca, pero había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar. La mujer recuperó rápido la conciencia y lo primero que dijo fue: "¿Dónde está Vincent?" Con la vista desenfocada buscó a su amado.

Aeris quería preguntar que había pasado, cuando la masa volvió a adoptar una forma. La joven se quedó helada contemplando la figura de su madre.

-Aeris, pequeña mía… -Su voz era tan cálida y dulce como la recordaba. Lucrecia se puso en guardia, la masa había mejorado su disfraz, fue incluso capaz de mimetizar los colores.

-Madre… ¿Cómo… como has llegado aquí?

-Esta masa sirve para comunicar la voluntad de la corriente vital, así como la de los cetras. Mi niña, -La figura de Ifalna abrió los brazos invitadoramente hacia su hija.- gracias a ti puedo…

-¡No la escuches!

El grito de Lucrecia la despertó a Aeris del trance que le había inducido la voz de su madre, a punto de abrazarla. Apenas vislumbró una sombra de fastidio en la cara de su madre, en su lugar, la que daba era una de asombro.

-¿Como dices eso? ¿Acaso a ti no te gustaría poder abrazar a tu hijo de nuevo?

Aquella cosa… ¿Iba en serio? ¿Era capaz de devolverle a su hijo perdido? Imposible, había estado a punto de matarla, era otro engaño.

-Mentira. Tú no has venido aquí para eso. –Dijo.

Aeris tocó el antebrazo de su madre para reconfortarla, pero la copia lo retiró apresuradamente, como si le quemara el mero contacto. Eso fue lo único que necesitó Aeris para saber que pasaba algo raro.

La falsa Ifalna disolvió su forma y tomando impulso, se abalanzó sobre la florista. Al levantar los brazos notó como se formaba una barrera blanquecina enfrente de ella, bloqueando el ataque. "¿Q-que ha sido eso? Por un segundo me ha parecido…" La masa comenzó a rodearla, así como la barrera que se había formado, protegiéndola de la sustancia. Sin embargo, se aterrorizó al ver como se comprimía la barrera a la vez que la masa se cernía sobre ella, la iba a asfixiar.

Lucrecia no quería quedarse mirando, quería ayudar pero no sabía como, aquella cosa los había machacado antes…

-¡Fuego! –Gritó Vincent.

La materia de su mano brilló y lanzó una llamarada mágica. La cosa chilló de dolor, con un sonido que era como el de varias voces. De repente, se quedó paralizada. Emitiendo un sonido furioso, se fue de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo...

Aeris sintió un flash en su cabeza, era el planeta.

-¡De prisa no debemos dejar que escape! ¡Va a por alguien más! –Exclamó la florista.

Persiguieron a la masa a través del túnel, subieron las escaleras… al llegar a los peldaños que unían las dos alas de la mansión vieron como la cosa se arrojaba sobre una figura que estaba al otro lado.

La masa se dividió en dos, cortada, revelando la identidad de la figura.

Al otro lado de de la ventana, atravesando los mortecinos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana sucia, estaba un hombre con ropas oscuras que empuñaba una inmensa katana.

Aeris miró fijamente a Sephiroth. Lucrecia era incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Vincent se temió lo peor.

-Nos volvemos a ver… chica cetra… a ti… te vi luchar en el corazón del planeta, en cuanto a ti… no te conozco.

-¡Sephiroth, soy…! –Dijo la mujer de blanco.

-Aun no, Lucrecia. –Interrumpió Vincent.

Aeris sentía un torbellino salvaje de emociones… miedo, confusión, rabia… Entre todos se alzó la furia. Estaba enfadada porque él se hizo llamar cetra, por causar toda la crisis del planeta, por matarla y separarla de sus amigos…

Vincent se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Aeris corría hasta Sephiroth, sin posibilidad de retenerla. El mismísimo guerrero se sorprendió por el arrojo de la chica.

Se espabiló al sentir una bofetada. ¿Aquella chiquilla había tenido la osadía de levantarle la mano? Nadie, jamás, le volvería a hacer daño. Se prometió a si mismo eso desde el incidente de Nibelheim. Esa excusa de florista tendría que pagar.

-¿Así que quieres volver a la corriente vital? –Dijo con su tono más impasible y cruel.

Sephiroth extendió la mano hacia Aeris, pero al hacerlo, tuvo que apartarse al sentir silbar una bala. Vincent estaba apuntándole.

-¡NOOOO! –Lucrecia corrió hacia Sephiroth para protegerle.

-Apártate. –La fría voz de su propio hijo no fue capaz de impresionarla. Es su lugar, ella le respondió sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Sephiroth, puede que nunca me hayas visto, pero soy la única capaz de protegerte y amarte incondicionalmente, sin importar quien hayas llegado a ser, sin importar el mal que hayas hecho. Soy Lucrecia, soy tu madre y no pienso que te hagan o que tú causes ningún mal.

Definitivamente aquel era un día de sorpresas para Sephiroth, primero la florista había tenido las agallas para hacerle frente y ahora aquella mujer decía ser su madre. Ya estaba harto. Primero, le dijeron que Jénova era su madre, para luego saber que esto no era cierto, que solo había sido creado a partir de ella. ¿Y ahora esta loca clamaba ser su auténtica madre? Menuda estupidez. ¡Si parecía casi tan joven como él!

-Estas dudando de mí ¿no? –Preguntó Lucrecia. Sephiroth se sorprendió, creía que su cara no había dado ni un atisbo de perplejidad, pero esta mujer de alguna forma se había dado cuenta.- Bueno, la verdad es que entiendo que no me creas pero… si te digo que he estado cristalizada en mako durante todos estos años tampoco es que sea el argumento más convincente de todos… aun siendo la verdad.

Otra imperceptible mirada de incredulidad hizo que Lucrecia se sintiera cansada.

Aeris se había quedado paralizada al escuchar ese discurso. Así que aquella era la Lucrecia que Vincent tanto añoraba. Le pareció tener más carácter del que él le había contado. El propio ex-Turco estaba impresionado con el coraje y la determinación de Lucrecia, en algún punto había superado su propia flaqueza de carácter. ¿Sería debido a por fin ver a su hijo en persona? ¿Estaba siendo fuerte por él?

Sephiroth cerró los ojos… Al abrirlos se dirigió a todos:

-He tenido un día demasiado largo. No estoy de humor para tratar con una cetra alterada y una loca. Las respuestas que necesito están en esta mansión, en este pueblo… Marchaos, o puede que no estéis vivos para mañana.

Dicho esto, se hizo paso hasta las escaleras del laboratorio.

Aeris se quejó de que la ignorase, Lucrecia intentó llamar a su hijo. Vincent con un gesto las hizo callar. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la mansión, las dos mujeres le siguieron.

El pistolero tenía la mente revuelta. Notó que también había un sutil cambio en la actitud de Sephiroth, les había dejado marchar en lugar de asesinarles sin mediar palabra. En el pasado, las veces que les había dejado ir, era porque necesitaba manipularlos para conseguir la materia oscura o hacer sufrir a Cloud. El mismo guerrero mató a sus leales clones fallidos cuando dejaron de hacerle falta. Si ahora Sephiroth era 'compasivo' con ellos por nada, significaba que había un cambio en la personalidad del peliplateado. ¿A que se debía?

* * *

**Ay Dios, lo que me ha costado que 'nazca' este capítulo. Pensé que no lo sacaba nunca. Ha sido de los bloqueos más largos que… Ejem. El caso es que está terminado y sé como seguir el siguiente. La música que me ha ayudado en el trozo de la habitación viviente ha****n sido "****ANGUISH" y "PRINCESS IN CAPTIVITY" de la OST 3 de Bleach y en el encuentro con Sephiroth "New born" de Muse.**

**Como extra dejo este trozo que es como una escena falsa:**

_**Sephiroth observó a la mujer. "Pelo castaño, vestido, botas enormes…" -¿Aeris, es esta mujer tu madre? -¡No, la tuya!**_

**Gracias a todos mis lectores y en especial a mis reviewers: **Glaurung II** y **tamborilero.

**¡Nos leemos!**


	14. Al otro lado de tus memorias

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales.**

**Capítulo 13: Al otro lado de tus memorias**

Enterrado entre montones de libros, Sephiroth viajó con su mente al pasado.

Todas las palabras le eran dolorosamente familiares, desde el descubrimiento de Jénova, donde recordaba a Gast, uno de los pocos hombres que llegó a respetar, hasta como fue creado a partir de ella, producto de los experimentos de Hojo, el hombre que más odió en su vida... con permiso de Cloud.

Cada una de esas palabras, días antes del suceso Nibelheim, le quemaron, se grabaron a fuego en su mente. Se sintió traicionado por el mundo. Su ira ardía, se notaba la sangre hirviéndole, incluso más que las inyecciones de mako de su juventud.

Sin embargo, pese a recordar cada frase, se sentía vacío. Podía rememorar su rabia, pero era incapaz de volverla a despertar. Su mundo, antes, estaba devorado por las llamas del odio, ahora solo le quedaban las cenizas del desamparo. Estaba consumido. Sin nada en lo que confiar, sin nadie a quien recurrir… en la profunda soledad.

Al paso de las horas, casi esperaba ver a Zack o al recluta Cloud, asomándose por el marco de la puerta, preocupados por él.

Sin darse cuenta, el pasado y el presente empezaban a juntarse.

Se sentía como un sonámbulo, andando entre sueños… o mejor dicho, entre pesadillas.

Tras acabar de leer él último de los libros sobre su creación, lo cerró de golpe, tal como hizo aquella vez. Volvía a dirigir sus pasos a la entrada de la mansión, al abrir la puerta, estuvo tentado de utilizar su materia de fuego para reducir ese pueblo de repugnantes humanos a las cenizas…

Pero al dirigir la mirada al pueblo… ¡ya se había incendiado!

Ahora, mientras que ese pueblo repugnante era consumido por la llamas, solo quedaba lo más importante de todo, tenía que ver a Madre, a Jénova. Tenían que ir a la tierra prometida.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con la atemorizada e incrédula mirada de Cloud al otro lado de la plaza, esa mirada… esa desilusión al ver a su héroe como un monstruo… le hizo caso omiso, mientras atravesaba el muro de fuego a sus espaldas. Nada ni nadie se entrometerá en su camino hacia su Madre…

"Ahora me reuniré contigo… Te sacaré de ahí Jénova… Madre…"

* * *

-¿Sigues observando la entrada de la mansión, Lucrecia?

-No puedo evitarlo Vincent…tengo tantas cosas de las que quiero hablar con él, y parece que no quiere escuchar ninguna. Como si pensara que ya lo ha oído todo.

-Sospecho que es lo que realmente opina. Después de todo, se ha desengañado con el mundo.

-¡Pero no conoce toda la verdad! No me creyó cuando le dije que soy su madre. Vale que no lo aparente demasiado pero…

-Lucrecia, él ha querido darle un sentido al porqué de su existencia. La versión que le dieron los libros de la biblioteca ha sido lo único que encajaba con él… y se ha agarrado a ellos como a un clavo ardiendo.

-¿¡Como puede creer realmente que Jénova sea su madre! Yo he visto ese ser por dentro…¡No tiene útero ni ovarios, ni siquiera es capaz de poner huevos! –Lucrecia siguió despotricando contra Jénova y su anatomía. Cuando paró para recuperar el aire, Vincent la interrumpió.

-Lo único por lo que Sephiroth necesita a Jénova es para tener la figura materna que siempre quiso… dudo que piense _realmente_ que es su madre.

La científica le miró desalentada. El ex-turco desvió la vista.

-Deberías darle algo de tiempo, Lucrecia. Necesita asimilar que estás aquí, que eres de verdad… que su propia realidad es otra a la que él piensa ahora. –Vincent apoyó su mano en los hombros de su amada y observó junto a ella por la ventana. –Por mucho que mires, eso no hará que salga antes, ven, come un poco para recuperarte, no creo que Sephiroth salga justo en este momento.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa. –Sí, sería demasiada casualidad.

Sin embargo, poco después de alejarse de la ventana, el guerrero salió de la mansión. A estas alturas los amantes de Nibelheim deberían saber que el destino adora hacer ese tipo de reveses con ellos.

Sin embargo, dicha presencia no pasó desapercibida. La florista de los suburbios estaba en la plaza, observando con cierta angustia como el famoso Sephiroth se dirigía hacia ella. Sus ojos de pupilas gatunas se quedaron mirándola.

No, hacia ella no. Hacia algo que parecía estar junto a ella en el suelo… pero no había nada, ella no estaba viendo lo mismo que él.

Sephiroth se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida del pueblo, hacia el monte Nibel.

Aeris sintió un escalofrío. Había algo en Sephiroth que la asustaba demasiado. No era tan tangible como una advertencia del planeta, era muy sutil… La forma de caminar le recordaba al Sephiroth que había estado persiguiendo con Avalancha. No andaba con los pasos precisos que había visto en la mansión, sino más… como si fuera una… ¿marioneta?

Su mente estaba dividida, por una parte, sentía que debía detenerlo, de lo contrario, si lo dejaba ir el problema sería mucho mayor. Por otra parte, los ojos de Sephiroth estaban totalmente nublados, Aeris estaba realmente aterrada de esa mirada, nada bueno podía salir de todo esto.

Un rugido a sus espaldas la estremeció. Dándose la vuelta vio a un lobo de Nibel totalmente famélico, gruñéndole. Aeris no tardó en extender su vara para protegerse. El lobo se acercó débilmente antes de caer al suelo, muerto. La florista se quedó atónita. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Cautelosamente se acercó al cadáver, entre el pelaje había manchas negras, de aspecto viscoso. Pegó un respingo al ver que se despegaban del lobo y fluían hacia la dirección que Sephiroth había ido.

La puerta del hotel se abrió fuertemente, mostrando a Vincent, pistola en mano. Había escuchado los rugidos, sabiendo que Aeris estaba fuera, salió a defenderla. Se sintió confuso al ver el lobo muerto enfrente de la florista. La mirada de ella era de miedo.

-Sephiroth ha ido al monte Nibel, no sé que es lo que le pasa pero… hay que detenerlo.

* * *

"Ya he pasado por este laberinto una vez, no debería ser difícil una segunda."

Los monstruos que merodeaban por aquella cueva no estaban a la vista, se ocultaban de un monstruo de mucha mayor fuerza. Un monstruo con forma humana.

"La fuente de materia…ya debo de estar cerca. Solo un poco más. Un poco más y por fin veré a Madre, después de tantos años, después de tantas mentiras…"

Tras avanzar un buen trecho, el reactor abandonado estaba enfrente de él.

Otro humano le bloqueaba el paso, su fiel Masamune se hundió en él, arrebatándole la vida…

Daba igual dejar allí clavada la legendaria katana. Nada del interior del reactor podía hacerle daño…Nada podía dañarlo más que aquellas palabras.

Al entrar a la cámara principal, recordó la traición de uno de sus únicos amigos, quien le dijo la ingrata verdad, "Eres un monstruo. El mejor monstruo creado del proyecto Jénova. El proyecto S… creado para ser el monstruo perfecto".

Aquellos monstruos que acababa de ver… él era uno de ellos. Estaba creado a partir de Jénova, un ser desenterrado, de 2000 años de antigüedad, un ser que debería no existir… como él.

Sólo, en la oscuridad casi absoluta salvo una enfermiza luz verdácea, Sephiroth buscaba a la única criatura a la cual podía compararse de verdad.

-¡Sephiroth! -Esa voz… sonaba tan lejana… Era una voz de mujer, ¿Madre quizás? No, era demasiado aguda.

-¡Detente, Sephiroth!

Ah, era esa chica… la guía. Estaba muy enfadada pero las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, la enorme katana temblaba entre sus manos. Le pareció escuchar algo sobre familia, hogar, lo que le había arrebatado… eran cosas que nunca había tenido, que nunca tendría. Hasta ahora. Conseguiría una madre, aunque fuera un monstruo, cualquier cosa valdría. La chica subió las escaleras, con su propia espada apuntándole hacia el. Ingenua idiota.

* * *

En el laberinto de cuevas del monte Nibel pueden oírse el repiquetear de pasos. Aeris y Vincent corrían hacia el reactor de mako. Aeris tenía que concentrarse en su camino, ya que mirase por donde mirase, había estalagmitas que hacía difícil pasar por la cueva, estalactitas que amenazaban con caerse encima de ellos… y todo estaba lleno de cadáveres de monstruos, la gran mayoría deformes por la radiación del mako. Nada parecía estar vivo allí. A medida que avanzaban había restos de la masa negra de la mansión.

Al llegar a la fuente de materia se detuvieron de golpe. Después de ver tanta muerte, la grotesca criatura que tenían enfrente era incluso una visión peor.

Vista de espalda, estaba reclinada sobre la fuente, parecía una rana negra con forma humanoide, y resplandecía de color verde radioactivo de forma intermitente. Aeris sintió al planeta quejarse y entendió porqué. Esa criatura estaba bebiendo el mako de la fuente.

El parpadeo cesó. La criatura se dio la vuelta. Donde debería tener la cabeza había una flor espeluznante, cuyos estambres, que recordaban a tentáculos, se movían espasmódicamente.

Vincent fue el primero en reaccionar. Antes de que la planta-rana saltara sobre ellos, el ex-Turco lanzó una magia de fuego, desviándolo de su trayectoria. La piel del monstruo humeó, y bajando su cabeza, la hundió en el suelo formándose surcos en la tierra. Se dirigían hacia ellos. Vincent saltó para esquivarlos y empezó a disparar a la espalda de la planta-rana. Aeris no tuvo tantos reflejos y fue atrapada por los estambres… antes de ser soltada de golpe.

La florista se dio cuenta entonces que aquella criatura estaba formada de la masa negra.

-¡Vincent, esta es otra de esas cosas de la mansión! ¡Aléjate todo lo que puedas!

Vincent no dio cuartel con su magia de fuego, manteniendo a la bestia en su lugar.

"Mi cuerpo está demasiado cansado como para lanzar más magia o invocar a alguno de mis demonios para atacar, y tampoco puedo mantener la distancia por mucho tiempo."

-¡Aeris, sigue adelante, te cubro!

Lanzando un hechizo de gravedad que hundió a la planta-rana en el suelo siguió a Aeris.

La cueva no les había parecido tan resbaladiza y claustrofóbica la otra vez. Permitiéndose una mirada hacia atrás Vincent vio que el monstruo no había cejado en su empeño para perseguirlos, saltando entre columnas, acercándose peligrosamente.

_Bang bang_

Con los disparos de su pistola hizo caer unas estalactitas sobre la criatura. Estaba consiguiendo unos segundos más de tiempo.

-¡Vincent, ya veo la salida! –Jadeó Aeris.

Vincent vio la entrada a la cueva, se le ocurrió una idea. "Si consigo romper los soportes de madera ese bicho se quedará dentro de aquí."

A la carrera y apuntando como podía a los soportes de madera podrida, salieron de la cueva viendo como las piedras del techo casi se le iban cayendo encima. Pero, justo cuando quedaba muy poco para que la puerta se derrumbase del todo, la planta-rana se coló por el agujero… para quedarse atrancada.

Aunque siguieran corriendo, la criatura acabaría por liberarse. Habría que deshacerse de ella primero, ¿pero como? Las balas no servían y la magia tampoco podía acabar con esa cosa. Aeris, buscando una salida, encontró el arma de sus pesadillas… La Masamune estaba clavada en el suelo a pocos metros de ella. Espera, ¿no había matado Sephiroth a la cosa de la mansión con ella?

Aguantando el miedo y las náuseas que le provocaba la mera visión de la enorme katana, Aeris la sacó del suelo. "Uff, la espada de Cloud pesaba, pero esta tampoco se queda corta, la he conseguido sacar, pero no soy capaz de levantarla."

-¡Vincent, ayúdame a usar esto! –Llamó.

El hombre rompió el contacto visual con el monstruo, preparado para lanzar una última magia si era necesario, para ayudar a Aeris. Al verla con la katana en la mano se preguntó que hacía allí, Sephiroth debía de estar en problemas también. Dejando ese pensamiento aparte, cogió la empuñadura. Al mirar hacia la entrada de la cueva la planta-rana había logrado soltarse y pegó un salto enorme hacia ellos. Aeris cerró los ojos por instinto, Vincent, casi por reflejo, dirigió la punta hacia el monstruo… que con el salto no pudo variar la trayectoria y se empaló en la espada.

Con mórbida curiosidad, el ex-Turco vio como la hoja de la Masamune resplandecía de un color blanquecino, sin una mancha de sangre.

Aeris, tras abrir los ojos, no aguantó el espectáculo ni tocar la katana y la soltó de golpe, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el reactor. El hombre se dio cuenta que el brillo de la espada había desaparecido, ¿tendría algo que ver?

* * *

Adentrándose en el reactor Aeris tuvo la sensación de estarse metiendo en la boca del lobo. Al llegar a una sala llena de tubos, Sephiroth estaba delante de una puerta, arriba de las escaleras.

Casi inaudiblemente Aeris escuchó:

-Madre, ya estoy aquí. Abre la puerta.

Vincent abrió los ojos, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Estaban viviendo el incidente de Nibelheim, tal y como contó Sephiroth en el cráter del norte.

-Aeris, no te acerques por nada del mundo a Sephiroth.

-Ni falta que lo digas…

-Está esperando que Tifa intente apuñalarlo con la Masamune.

-¿Vincent, que quieres decir?

Sephiroth se volvió hacia donde estaban ellos, mirando hacia Aeris y la Masamune que llevaba Vincent. Si la situación entera ya había dejado a la florista perturbada, la helada mirada del ex-SOLDADO la congeló del miedo.

La puerta a espaldas de Sephiroth se abrió, una masa amorfa negra tomó la forma de una mujer de piel azul y cabellos plata. La imitación de Jénova se puso al lado de Sephiroth. Con una sonrisa maliciosa puso la mano sobre el cuello de Sephiroth y apretó. El ex-general no alteró el gesto, pero la respiración se hizo más fuerte. Lo estaba estrangulando y se estaba dejando matar.

Vincent estaba cansado pero tenía que seguir luchando. Ojalá no tuviera que utilizar la Masamune… pero era la única opción.

Haciendo acopio de fuerza levantó la katana y embistió escaleras arriba contra Jénova. La calamidad de los cielos ensanchó la sonrisa, soltó a Sephiroth, dejando que siguiese actuando con su papel. El peliplateado recuperó su espada de las manos de Vincent. Le siguió un sablazo. El ex-Turco fue lanzado escaleras abajo con una herida en el costado.

Aeris gritó el nombre de Vincent y fue hacia su lado, al intentar conjurar un hechizo de curación vio como la herida ya se había curado. El hombre se dirigió a la florista:

-Siento que tengas que hacerlo tu sola. Yo… ya estoy al límite. Lo lamento mucho. –Apenas murmuró las últimas palabras cuando se quedó inconsciente.

Aeris se sintió aterrada. No solo tenía que detener a Sephiroth, tenía que hacerlo sola. No tenía la voz del planeta ni la de los Ancianos para guiarla como la otra vez. Temblando con cada paso subió las escaleras y atravesó la puerta.

Sephiroth estaba delante de Jénova, hablándole.

-Madre, tomemos el planeta, juntos. Vayamos a la tierra prometida.

Jénova acariciaba la cara de Sephiroth y la mirada era la de una madre que había oído decir a su hijo la idiotez más grande imaginable y con tal de que no le diera la lata más, le dejaba que siguiese hablando.

-¡Sephiroth! –Llamó Aeris, deseando que su voz le despertase del trance que se había sumido.

-Madre, están aquí de nuevo. Tú deberías haber mandado, eras más fuerte, más inteligente… pero estos seres inferiores. Vinieron y te arrebataron el planeta. –Siguió Sephiroth, para el horror de Aeris, y se volvió a mirarla.

-Pero no te preocupes, Madre. Estoy contigo ahora. Blandió la espada al frente.

-Yo soy el elegido de este planeta.

"Y me lo dice a mí, una cetra." Pensó Aeris con ironía.

Sephiroth se precipitó hacia delante preparado para atestar un golpe. Aeris al dar un paso atrás para esquivarlo se tropezó. Con la sangre helada vio como la Masamune se dirigía hacia ella, para pasar casi rozándole. ¿Había fallado Sephiroth? No, seguía dando sablazos, contra un oponente invisible. La florista de los suburbios no salía de su asombro, la copia de Jénova pareció mosquearse con lo que estaba sucediendo, definitivamente ninguna de las dos se esperaba lo que estaba haciendo el ex-general.

La calamidad de los cielos concentró su atención en la cetra. Aeris levantó su vara. Era un reminiscencia de la batalla de hacía 2000 años, de los cetra contra la alienígena. Jénova formó un hechizo de fuego y lo lanzó hacia Aeris, la florista formó una barrera, evitando el ataque, pero la dejó expuesta cuando Jénova se arrojó contra ella. Sujetándola con una mano contra el suelo, en la otra hizo crecer garras para rebanarle el pescuezo. La alienígena chilló de dolor al sentir ser cortada por la espalda, Sephiroth, aun en medio de su batalla mental, había acertado al darle una navajada.

La paciencia que había tenido con Sephiroth se acabó. De todas formas, cuando despertara sería más peligroso que la cetra. La criatura zarandeó a Aeris hacia la pared, haciendo que cayera al piso de abajo. Al dirigirse hacia el peliplateado vio como este siguió a la florista al piso de abajo.

Aeris se levantó magullada y mareada. Al acercarse tanto a la Corriente Vital podía oír la voz del planeta como si tuviese un megáfono al lado. Si solo pudiese concentrarse para escuchar… Sephiroth estaba al lado, siguiendo con su lucha interna, esta vez la plataforma era mucho más pequeña para esquivar, que es decir mucho teniendo en cuenta la longitud da la katana.

La copia de Jénova bajó también a la plataforma. "¿Y ahora que hago?" Pensó Aeris. "¡Planeta, por favor, ayúdame!"

Las palabras de un hechizo olvidado tiempo atrás se arremolinaron en su mente, la florista reconoció esas frases. Eran las que ella misma había rezado hacía dos años.

-¡Sagrado!

Al gritar el nombre de la invocación una fortísima luz blanca emanó de ella. Al expandirse envolvió a Jénova y a todo el reactor. Tras irse el resplandor no quedaba nada de la masa oscura. La florista de los suburbios se desmayó, oyendo las felicitaciones y vítores de alegría de sus antepasados y de su madre. –¡Bien hecho, Aeris, hija mía!

Sephiroth volvió en sí al oír un golpe sordo cerca de él. "¿Que acaba de pasar justo ahora? ¿Cómo he llegado al reactor?" Mirando alrededor suya vio una figura rosa muy reconocible. "Si alguien tiene la respuesta a que ha pasado aquí, seguro que es ella." Decidió llevársela con él de vuelta, si le había seguido sola lo más seguro es que el pistolero la buscara… y si se la encontraba en ese estado… más valía pensar algún tipo de pretexto. Quizás el pistolero fuese civilizado y lo escuchara.

* * *

Cloud y Zack habían corrido desde Nibelheim al enterarse que Sephiroth había resucitado. Cloud tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. No podía ser. No podía repetir el mismo error. No cuando la había recuperado justo ahora. No estaban en la mansión, solo quedaba el reactor por ver.

Al llegar vieron una escena como solo podía ser en sus pesadillas. Vincent estaba tumbado en el suelo con sangre y encima de las escaleras estaba el inmundo Sephiroth llevando en brazos a Aeris, muerta.

-¡Bastardo!¡La has matado! ¡Has matado a Aeris!

* * *

**Incluso yo he llegado a pensar que no sacaba este capítulo. Esto más que "Volviendo a mi" es "Yéndose de mi" XD. Ya casi ha pasado medio año desde la última vez que subí capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis estando ayudando y a mis reviewers: **Glaurung II**, **ladysephiroth**, **aquilesfair**, **hino-senpai**, **Morthy**, **Inur **y **VAYVEN**. ¿Alguien se da cuenta de que me he inspirado un poco en Resident Evil? He estado jugando a uno de los de la Wii. En la escena de la cueva me ayudó mucho ir a las de Nerja. Que mal lo he pasado escribiendo las escenas de Sephiroth, en todas me entraba bloqueo de escritora :P**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	15. La extraña materia: Parte I

**Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta trama y mis personajes originales. **

**Capítulo 14: La extraña materia: Parte 1**

-Ni hablar. ¡No pienso hacerlo!

-Venga, Reno, no es para tanto. De todas formas tenemos aquí de todo por si pasa algo.

-Mira, Elena, yo por mí, siempre he pensado que me iba a morir haciendo alguna locura, algo chulísimo o ambos a la vez… ¡Y morir haciendo de conejillo de indias para probar una materia no entra en ninguna de las tres categorías!

Tseng observaba desde lejos la conversación. Sabía que no había estado bien el nombrar a Reno a dedo para ocuparse de esta "misión". Era demasiado infantil hacerle pagar por sus bromas diarias. Y sin embargo, la satisfacción y paz interna que le proporcionaba el saber que prácticamente le estaba devolviendo alguna guasa pasada de la raya le acallaba cualquier objeción que pusiese su conciencia.

Mientras tanto Reno meditaba sus últimas palabras. "'¡Materia, dame el poder!' no, eso no suena bien… '¡Por el poder de la materia!' tampoco, uhmm… '¡Materia, dame tu fuerza!' Nah, de alguna forma todo eso me recuerda a algo que vi en la tele. ¡Ah, ya sé!"

-¡Yujuuuuu! –Exclamó Reno.

Una luz dorada envolvió su cuerpo y se quedó paralizado. Al volver a moverse se dividió en dos como una ameba. Reno se quedó mirando a su copia, fascinado. El propio clon reflejaba el mismo asombro. Reno se rió y chocó palmas con él.

-¡Que chulo! ¡Vamos, sígueme! –Inmediatamente se largaron a buscar a Rude.

Tseng estaba patidifuso. Si solo con un Reno era malas noticias para su tranquilidad, dos iban a ser insoportables. Metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar un bote de aspirinas, solo para encontrarlo vacío salvo una nota dentro: "Tseng, las necesitaba para la jaqueca de la fiesta del otro día. Reno". Estoicamente reprimió la ansiedad que luchaba por hacerse presente en su cara.

Rude, el más tranquilo y sosegado de los Turcos (ya que Tseng sufría crisis nerviosas por cierto pelirrojo mientras que a Rude le daba igual casi todo) estaba concentrado con una partida de póker on-line, su forma de evadirse del trabajo a la vez que estaba presente en la oficina. Su huelga pasiva por el retraso en la nómina.

-¡Rude, rude! Mira esto.

El Turco calvo separó la vista del monitor para encontrarse con dos cabezas pelirrojas y cuatro ojos aguamarina que le miraban burlonamente. Al volver su vista hacia el monitor se cercioró, con cierta pena, de que la pareja de cartas de su mano no se había transformado en un póker. Los dos Renos le levantaron de los brazos.

-Vamos, Rude, ya que tampoco estás haciendo nada podríamos hacer la carrera esa que te apostates.

-Pensaba que no íbamos hacerla, la apuesta la gané yo, ¿recuerdas?

-Entonces, ¿podrías hacerlo por favor Rude? Tu eres mi amigo.

Rude intentó hacerse el sueco, sentándose de nuevo en la silla. Entonces Reno y su clon corearon a voces que se uniera. Rude seguía pasando. Entonces, Reno cayó en la cuenta que no había devuelto la materia clonadora. Con una sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de un zorro, dirigió la magia de la materia hacia Rude. Como sucedió con la otra vez, le envolvió una luz dorada y se quedó paralizado, para dividirse como dos gotas de agua. Solo que esta vez estaban sentados en una silla que no daba lugar a dos traseros, y tanto original como copia dieron con el suelo.

Los dos Renos se apresuraron y cogieron a uno en volandas y se lo llevaron. El Rude que se quedó en el suelo, tras levantarse tubo un curioso pensamiento: "Reno normalmente es capaz de levantarme de mi silla y entre los dos apenas han tenido fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Lo más extraño es que sí han podido con mi copia. Parece que la materia hace algo más aparte de clonar…"

* * *

Tras las ventanas que daban al océano frente a Junon, Rufus observaba distraídamente mientras acariciaba a su nuevo Nación Oscura (Dark Nation).

-¿Clonación entonces? –Murmuró, mientras recordaba algo parecido hacía algunos años.

-Así es, señor Presidente, Reno es ahora mismo el que se esta encargando del tema. Rude lo está comprobando también. Les encargaré que escriban un informe para mañana.

Alguien tocó la puerta y entró. Reeve se disculpó:

-Espero no interrumpir algo importante.

-En absoluto, señor Tuesti. La reunión ya ha terminado. Si me disculpa, señor Presidente, me retiro.

Rufus miró con fastidio a Reeve. Cualquier cosa que dijera solo suponían menos horas de no hacer nada, y en su lugar agobiantes preguntas sobre un futuro no muy claro.

-Según la agenda le recuerdo que hoy es el día del empleado, en caso de que se le haya olvidado, debería ir con sus empleados y mezclarse con ellos. Ya sabe que con ello su imagen…

Rufus dejó de escuchar la perorata de Reeve. Por lo menos no era una cuestión delicada con la que tenía que lidiar, pero salir con los Turcos tampoco era un plan precisamente maravilloso. No desde que le llevaron por **_décima_** vez en el día a una representación de 'Loveless'. Debería haber avisado que ya había visto todas y cada una de las representaciones habidas hasta el momento, en plan maratón a lo largo de todo el día, a la que le había hecho ir cierto SOLDADO vestido de rojo, pero entonces ocurrió que ese resultaba ser el plan de los Turcos para esa noche. Tampoco ayudó la otra vez que le llevaron por algunos sitios demasiado innobles para su posición y riqueza. El bar Goblin era uno de ellos. Según Reno eso era lujoso en comparación con lo que había debajo de la Placa de Midgar. Comentó que por ser el presidente y no poder bajar se perdía el "maravilloso" Mercado Muro con sus exoticidades. Era mejor ni imaginárselo.

-…Señor Presidente, ¿me está escuchando?

-¿Puedo negarme?

-Me temo que sería la segunda vez que lo hace desde la última vez hace dos meses. Debe ir con ellos, señor Presidente, es por el bien de la imagen de la compañía.

Rufus solo podía maldecir para sus adentros.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que debería saber, señor Tuesti?

Ojeando las páginas de la agenda, respondió.

-Sólo que debe felicitar el cumpleaños el 5 de noviembre al SOLDADO primera clase Sephiroth… Oh disculpe, se me da debido olvidar borrarlo de la base de datos. Quizá debería tener una agenda aparte para eso.

El humor de Rufus se fue ennegreciendo como un día de lluvia.

* * *

Tras mucho "arreglar" la oficina, finalmente, Reno y Rude se prepararon en sus sillas de oficina de carreras. La de Reno era roja con reposabrazos, no parecía sacada de la oficina de ningún alto ejecutivo, así que se la dejaron. Reno confiaba en la velocidad de su clon y la ligereza de su silla, así que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, seguro de ganar. Rude tenía una silla más maciza que la de su compañero, de color negro mate, y con un magnífico regulador de altura que en la posición correcta era capaz de amortiguar los trotes a los que iban a someterse durante la carrera. Rufus por su parte tenía un dilema, cuando le habían dicho que iban a hacer una carrera en silla de ruedas, él había entendido silla de ruedas para los que no pueden moverse, no sillas de oficina, que para algo ya se llaman distinto. Pero la economía del lenguaje le había hecho una mala pasada y él era demasiado arrogante para cambiar la silla a última hora. Pensó que por el error, Reeve debería de pagar empujándole. Aunque, mejor pensado, conociéndole se cansaría a la mitad y lo dejaría en la estacada. Mejor hacerlo solo, y no, la materia de clonación, por muy bien que suene el tener ese tipo de ayuda, no iba a utilizarla con él mismo, el mundo no podía arriesgarse a perder su presencia.

Todos los participantes estaban inquietos por la anticipación. Reeve levantó la pistola de fogueo, tras murmurar algo sobre lo poco que le gustan las armas, y dio el disparo de salida.

Los corredores al arrancar se aferraron a las cuerdas de las que tiraban sus compañeros, excepto Rufus que se había quedado atrás intentando poner en movimiento su silla… si tan solo pudiera evitar que sus dedos se resbalasen por el aro.

Reno era el que más ventaja llevaba, habiendo dejado una distancia considerable entre él y los demás. Se permitió girarse para mostrar la lengua a sus competidores. En eso, su silla hizo un giro muy cerrado del que casi se resbala. Por suerte para eso estaban los reposabrazos. Aun así, con el resbalón, un Turco logra acercársele con lo que parece ser un látigo de clips y le azuza con él. Reno, rápidamente lo coge y tira de él, logrando que el Turco rival se ponga a su altura. El Turco no entiende el porqué de su acción hasta que mira al frente, donde hay una puerta demasiado estrecha para los dos. Tuvo que soltar el látigo, que se quedó Reno, y desacelerar, el pelirrojo ya le había demostrado en otra ocasión lo tozudo y suicida que podía llegar a ser y no quería repetir una sensación similar a aquella vez.

Rude por su parte decidió acortar camino tomando un atajo. Con su silla seguro que podía evitar caerse. Al fin y al cabo eran escaleras y necesitaba la suspensión del regulador de altura para eso precisamente. Rufus le seguía por detrás, no era tonto el niño rico… Pero él tendría que tomar la rampa de minusválidos, tirarse con la silla de ruedas por aquellas escaleras era quedarse sin nariz para que luego esta volviese hecha una patata. Al llegar a la escaleras su clon aceleró, tomarlas a poca velocidad no era aconsejable como ya comprobó la primera vez. Tras el traqueteo, y comprobar que había aterrizado de una pieza se dirigió hacia la meta, la recepción del edificio Shinra.

Rufus habiendo seguido a Rude, se encontró con las escaleras y la rampa, y Rude abajo del todo. Tenía que evitar que llegase, ¿cómo? Por suerte para el presidente, Reno había llegado y con algo de suerte retrasaría a Rude mientras él bajaba por la rampa. El pelirrojo parecía contento y tenía algo en la mano. Rude se quedó en el sitio. El presidente tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Rude empezó a ponerse rojo casi como el pelo de Reno.

-¿Es eso… una foto de Tifa?

-Por supuesto que sí, amigo mío.

-No es ninguna actriz haciendo de Tifa, sino, ¡¿la propia Tifa?

-Garantizado.

Rude se quedó mirando la foto, si era una modelo haciendo de su adorada Tifa, vaya que si daba el pego. Y además era una foto preciosa, estaba vestida como un ángel y la sonrisa no podía ser más radiante. Si solo ella pudiera fijarse en él y comprobar que podían ser el dúo de artes marciales más fiero de toda la historia del planeta… ¿Tendría que contar con su clon para eso también?

Con esos pensamientos en mente, tanto el original como el clon, se habían quedado embobados y los Renos ya estaban a punto de llegar a la meta. El Presidente pasó por su lado maldiciendo en arameo… cetra… o cualquier otra lengua incompresible por no haber distraído a Reno lo suficiente.

Había dos aspirantes para llegar a la meta y solo podía quedar uno. Pero el sonido de una pistola al disparar hizo añicos cualquier intención competitiva.

Nación Oscura se arrojó entre ellos en dirección a la salida.

Tseng preparó otro dardo para la pistola, tenía que capturarlo vivo, a ser posible.

-¡Tseng a que demonios viene eso de disparar dentro del edificio? –Chilló Reeve desde atrás.

-Tiene la materia. El perro tiene la materia naranja. Hay que detenerlo antes que escape con ella.

Rufus, seguro de sí mismo, intentó llamar a su fiel mascota. Intentó. Porque del sprint final hacia la meta se había quedado sin aire y estaba resollando.

Los dos Renos se separaron, uno fue hacia la parte superior del edificio y el otro persiguió a Nación Oscura.

Rude y su clon siguieron a Reno, Tseng y Nación Oscura pero más despacio.

El perro salió del edificio y corrió a lo largo de la calle, por suerte para los Turcos esa parte de Junon no estaba abierta al público y no había nadie entorpeciendo la persecución.

* * *

Mientras tanto Reno había cogido un arma secreta contra Nación oscura, su pelota de tenis. Reeve había sido tan inepto que no le había dejado ningún juguete para entretenerlo, y claro, la materia era lo más reluciente y esférico que había encontrado el dichoso can. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era interrumpir la persecución, darle el cambiazo y asunto olvidado... ¡que olvidado! ¡recordado!, siempre viene bien que alguien como tu jefe recuerde los cables que le hechas.

* * *

La trampa estaba tendida. Rude asintió a su clon. El perro del señor presidente tenía que pasar por fuerza por allí, había cerrado las compuertas que daban acceso a las calles públicas, el único acceso que quedaba era el que se dirigía hacia el reactor submarino. Estaban dándose una palmadita en la espalda cuando algo los noqueó desde atrás. Antes de perder el sentido vieron como una masa informe de color negro salía del reactor.

* * *

Rufus intentaba alcanzar a Reno y Tseng como podía, el sonido de los disparos le daba una idea sobre donde se encontraban.

Reno y Tseng habían acorralado por fin al endemoniado chucho. Al final, el líder de los Turcos había acertado a dispararle un dardo con tranquilizante. Aunque a decir verdad, ahora se daba cuenta de que le había atinado más veces de lo que pensaba, ¿y aun así no se había caído redondo al suelo? Rufus llegó jadeando.

-Los tranquilizantes no tienen efecto… lo encargué expresamente así para que…ufff… pudiera protegerme mejor contra… secuestros.

-¿Me está diciendo, señor presidente, que le ha introducido células de Jénova? –No lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

Rufus asintió.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡dejad paso al héroe de la semana! –Irrumpió el Reno que se había quedado atrás.

De su bolsillo sacó un objeto redondo, que dejó caer al suelo. Al rebotar volvió a su mano. Nación Oscura había seguido el movimiento con su cabeza.

-¿Quieres esto saco de pulgas? –Rufus iba a quejarse, pero le refrenó Tseng- ¿De verdad? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? –Alzó el brazo, dispuesto a tirarle la pelota de tenis. La lanzó lejos, pero el perro en lugar de ir a por ella, se quedó en el sitio y mirándole como diciendo: "¿Pero tú eres tonto? ¿Como voy a dejar esta pelota tan reluciente por esa asquerosa que me has tirado!"

Rufus se burló.

-Parece que tu plan maestro no te ha salido como esperabas. –Señaló con sarcasmo el presidente.

Tseng recibió una llamada, sacó el móvil y se lo llevó a la oreja: "_Tseng, tenemos problemas, una criatura no identificada se acerca a vuestra posición. Intenciones presumiblemente nada buenas…_"

De repente, un tentáculo salió disparado del suelo, se enroscó alrededor de Nación Oscura y se lo llevó consigo.

* * *

Rude y su clon al final consiguieron dar alcance a la criatura. El aspecto cuanto menos es peculiar y repugnante. Es como una especie de almeja, de cuyo interior surgen una miríada de tentáculos, el ruido viscoso que producen eriza los pelos. En general, parecía algo que no pertenecía al mundo.

Se detuvo en mitad del túnel. Tras un momento de tensión, Rude pensó que el ser iba a volverse contra él, pero este abrió el techo con un tentáculo. Al retirar el tentáculo, Rude se asombró al ver que había capturado a Nación Oscura. El monstruo abrió la valva con intenciones muy claras.

Lo devoró.

Rude apenas evita un gesto de asco. Su clon informa a Tseng. "_El monstruo acaba de comerse a Nación Oscura._

_La criatura se retira. Lo estoy siguiendo a lo lejos hasta su guarida. Se encuentra en el reactor mako submarino."_

Le dicen que espere a los refuerzos. Tras haber visto aquel horror más valía estar preparado.

* * *

Los Turcos se habían reunido frente a la entrada del reactor, preparando su estrategia. Hasta Elena había venido. Tseng por poco que le gustase ponerla en un peligro tan extremo, tenía que admitir que era la que mejor manejaba el bazoka. El objetivo de Elena era mantener la salida libre. Además, Tseng había recibido informes de otras zonas mencionando que estaban apareciendo criaturas de color negro cerca de los reactores exclusivamente, y al parecer contra esos monstruos parecía que apenas tenían efecto las balas. Así, su objetivo era recuperar la materia y destruir a todos los potenciales monstruos. Para ello se necesitaba detonar algunos torpedos que tenían almacenados allí.

Si el público se enteraba que todavía había seres mutados por la radiación del mako, a pesar de los "tampones" para evitarlo, la reputación de Shinra se hundiría por completo. Todos esos meses ensayando para el concierto habrían sido para nada. Todo ese valioso tiempo, habría sido para nada.

Tenían que eliminar toda evidencia que señalase a Shinra como la responsable de la aparición de esos monstruos.

Solo los Turcos podían encargarse de una misión tan delicada.

Reno, jugueteaba con su porra eléctrica mientras escuchaba, mejor dicho, mientras pretendía estar escuchando el plan de su jefe. Si tenía algo claro era que los planes nunca se cumplen como uno quisiera. Pero al menos, tenía la idea general, tenía que mantener el camino abierto para que Tseng entrase y saliese del almacén de torpedos.

-¿Están todos preparados? –Preguntó Tseng al terminar su explicación.

-Mmm… -Asintió Rude. Reno levantó el pulgar. Elena dijo sí, muy seria.

Los Turcos se subieron al ascensor, viendo como la oscuridad se hacía más presente. Al llegar al túnel de cristal bajo el agua, notaron restos de una sustancian negra por todas partes, apenas se podía ver porque tapaba buena parte de la luz. Por lo menos todavía no había ningún monstruo.

Elena se quedó en el túnel de cristal y tras desear buena suerte a sus compañeros empezó a preparar la munición para el bazoka.

Tseng, Reno, Rude y sus clones entraron en el reactor propiamente dicho. Tras la puerta, notaron una luz parpadeante de color dorado.

El panorama no podía ser peor, la cosa… ¡se estaba clonando a sí misma! ¡Y había cientos de ellas!

"¿Y ahora como sabemos quien es el que tiene la materia?" Pensó Tseng apesumbrado. Aunque fijándose un poco solo eran dos los que iban parpadeando de color dorado. El original y la nueva copia.

-Reno: hay que acorralar a los monstruos que brillen. Uno de los dos es el original con la materia. Rude, cúbreme, voy a entrar al almacén.

-Recibido.

Reno y su clon tiraron granadas para dispersar a las criaturas. Por suerte para ellos muchas de ellas cayeron con la granada, pero las que sobrevivieron ya les habían localizado y fueron tras ellos.

Aprovechando el alboroto que había formado Reno, Tseng y Rude lograron colarse en el almacén.

Rude y su clon se apoyaron contra la puerta. Uno de los monstruos les había visto y estaba arremetiendo contra la puerta.

-¡Dese, prisa Tseng, no se cuanto más vamos a aguantar!

-Ya está colocado el detonador. Tenemos 5 minutos. ¡Vamonos! ¡Reno! ¿Has recuperado la materia?

-¡Ni de coña! ¡Son demasiados y han dejado de clonarse, no puedo localizar el original! –Auyó Reno por el retransmisor.

Tseng oyó un golpe a sus espaldas. Uno de los monstruos había logrado colarse y estaba estrangulado a uno de los Rude. Con un sonoro crack le había roto el cuello. Pero sucedió algo increíble, el cuerpo se disolvió en partículas doradas que volvieron al otro Rude. Sintió como le volvía la fuerza. De un placaje apartó al monstruo.

Corrieron como pudieron hasta la salida, Rude iba lanzando las criaturas a un lado y otro de la barandilla. Pero, ¿dónde estaban los Renos?

Reno y su clon estaban atrincherados en un pasillo muy estrecho donde los monstruos solo podían pasar uno a uno. Sin embargo, no tenían más arma que la porra eléctrica, que solo le servía para conseguir algo más de tiempo. Por cierto, no debía quedar mucho para que la cuenta atrás terminase. Debían salir de allí pitando.

Retrocedieron por el pasillo y llegaron a una sala amplia llena de cajas, el agua de mar le llegaba hasta los tobillos… y además estaba llena de más criaturas.

-¡Ya estoy harto!

Sacó una materia roja del bolsillo.

-¡Invoco a Alejandro!

Tras dibujarse unas runas en el suelo apareció un robot gigante, que fulminó a las criaturas con su láser.

Reno vio como su clon se disipaba y sus partículas volvían con él.

De la misma forma los restos de las criaturas se reunieron ante la única que había sobrevivido al ataque.

El monstruo era como el que había visto Rude, era la almeja con tentáculos. Inesperadamente, se metió uno de ellos en la boca y sacó algo reluciente. La materia naranja. Con otro de sus tentáculos gesticuló para que Reno se acercara.

-¿Me tomas por un pringado? Vale que me guste hacer el tonto y divertirme como el que más, pero te diré una cosa… con los Turcos no se bromea.

Se subió en una caja y lanzó su porra eléctrica a los pies del ser. Tras dejarlo bien frito, Reno corrió a coger la materia naranja. Ahora tenía que salir pitando de allí.

A mitad del pasillo estrecho, escuchó un chillido agudo a sus espaldas. ¿El condenado bicho seguía vivo?

¡No había tiempo que perder! Podía oír a la cosa persiguiéndole de cerca.

Al llegar al túnel de cristal, vio que Rude y Tseng ya estaban esperándole.

-¡Elena, deprisa dispara el bazoka! –Gritó Reno. - ¡Dispara contra el cristal!

-¿Por qué…?

-¡Hazlo!

Lo demás ocurrió muy rápido. La criatura salió al túnel. Reno llegó hasta el ascensor. Elena disparó al techo de cristal, que se resquebrajó y rompió la conexión con el reactor submarino.

* * *

Al llegar a la superficie los Turcos respiraron tranquilos.

Tseng sacó su móvil y llamó a Reeve.

-¿Señor Tuesti? Necesito que me pase con la prensa de Junon para que modifique ligeramente las noticias de mañana. Diga que debido a los desperfectos de las instalaciones y la falta de seguridad en el reactor mako submarino, Shinra ha decidido hundirlo para así proveer a la gente de Junon y sus proximidades de otra energía más limpia y eficaz como habían pedido en el Fuerte Condor hace tanto tiempo.…

* * *

**No tiene perdón de Dios que me haya atrasado tantísimo. Si hasta el tardón supremo, Masami Kuromada, ha hecho dos capítulos más que yo… Bueno por lo menos tenéis esto de regalo navideño, que además es tan largo como dos capítulos normales. Que ya tiene merito que lo haya hecho antes de que termine el año. Me inspiré el final con dos canciones de Muse: 'Time is running out' y 'New born'. Gracias a mis reviewers: **Glaurung II **e** Inur** por ser tan fieles. Espero escribir el próximo lo más pronto posible, por que yo lo que tengo ahora es una manía por los flash-forward, siempre estoy pensando en el capítulo siguiente y no me centro en el que tengo que escribir. Os adelanto, el siguiente tiene conversaciones místicas y algunas lágrimas.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Nota: es posible que tenga que volver a editar ligeramente el capítulo, pero la historia sigue igual. **


End file.
